Total Drama Revenge of the Pahkitew Island
by DangerousDill11
Summary: Chris McLean is back for season six, and he has brought back eight campers from Pahkitew Island and eight campers from Revenge of the Island to fight for the million.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode** **1, The Drama is Back!**

The camera focus on the beach of Pahkitew where Chris McLean is standing, the camera zooms on Chris.

Chris: What is up Total Drama Fans! Chris McLean here, ready to begin for the sixth season of Total Drama! I hope you all are excited as I am, because are vict- I mean competitors from the past seasons are ready to go out once again for 1 million dollars!

The camera shows the case with the one million dollars, held up by an intern and focused back on Chris.

Chris: There will be pain, torture, and many more on Total. Drama. Revenge of the Pahkitew Island!

 **Intro**

Chris: Alright, so here's the deal, there's gonna be a total of sixteen past contestants that are competing this year, eight from Pahkitew Island, and eight from Revenge of the Island. Let's Introduce our contestants from Pahkitew Island.

A helicopter flew by and stopped by the beach that Chef was flying, that had all the contestants in.

Chris: introducing first, it's zombie freak out boy, Shawn!

Shawn came out

Shawn: Well, guess I'm back here then.

Shawn jumped in the water.

Chris: The giant Australian, and zombie boy's girlfriend, Jasmine!

Jasmine: This time I'm going to win!

Jasmine jumped in the water and saw Shawn.

Jasmine: Shawn!

Shawn: Jasmine!

They both smiled at each other.

Chris: The worst rapper ever, but pageant queen, Sugar!

Sugar came out

Sugar: Cannonball!

Sugar jumped and made a big splash!

Chris: Chris wannabe, and very annoying... Topher!

Topher came out and jumped

Topher: Hey, I'm not annoying!

Topher said while I'm the air, and landed in the water.

Chris: Athletic girl, and about jumped from the sky...

Chris said with a smile from that pun.

Chris: It's Sky!

Sky: Alright, back in the game!

Sky said on the plane, she jumped from the helicopter and did multiple flips and landed in the water.

Chris: The fairytale princess, and wishes she was on season three, cause she's a singer, Ella!

Ella came out and jumped.

Ella: Care for a song Chris?

She said while in the air, and landed in the water.

Chris: No, sorry Ella, there's no singing in this season too, and if you do sing again, I don't care if history repeats it's self.

Chris said, as he starred at Ella with an angry look, as Ella looked down at the water and sighed with sadnesses.

Ella: Okay.

* * *

 **Static**

Sugar: Ugh, why did she gotta be back.

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: the pathetic evil little guy, Max!

Max came out

Max: Evil isn't pathetic Chris, I shall get revenge!

He said, while jumping in the water.

Chris: Whatever, and the last male Total Drama Pahkitew Island competitor is...

* * *

 **Static**

Sky: Please don't be Dave.

 **Static**

Sugar: Please be that wizard dude.

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: Dave!

* * *

 **Static**

The screen shows Sky and Sugar's confessional side by side

Sky and Sugar: NOOOOOOO!

 **Static**

* * *

Dave: Great, I'm back on this island.

Dave said, sarcastically, as he jumped in the water.

The Pahkitew Island contestants dried up and got on land.

* * *

 **Static**

Jasmine: Well back on this robotic island I guess, but hey at least Shawn is here, I hope we get on the same team this time

 **Static**

Sugar: Last time I was so close of getting that million dollars, but Chris was a hater of my talent, but this time... I will be victorious!

 **Static**

Sky: Dave and me last time, it ended in a total disaster, I really hope he has forgiven me, and forgot about the past.

Sky sighed with sadness

 **Static**

Dave: Sky is going down, after she left me on the island last season, and didn't tell me THAT SHE HAD A BOYFRIEND!

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: Alright Pahkitew Island contestants, get ready to meet the Revenge of the Island contestants for the first time.

The camera focuses back at the Helicopter

Chris: Up first it's no more multiple personalities, Mike!

Mike came out

Mike: Third time's the charm!

Mike said as he jumps and lands in the water.

Chris: Creepy and aura whisper, Dawn!

Dawn came out and didn't say anything, and jumped in the water.

Chris: Dirt farmer, red head, Scott!

Scott came out

Scott: I'm going to rule this game!

Scott said, he jumped in the water.

* * *

 **Static**

Jasmine: Dirt farmer, red head? He reminds of Rodney a little

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: Athletic, and from being a finalist from becoming second one out in All Stars, it's Lightning!

Lightning came out.

Lightning: Sha Lightning!

Lightning said, as he does multiple flips in the sky from the helicopter, like what Sky did and landed in the water.

Lightning: Sha score!

The camera focus on an impressed Sky.

* * *

 **Static**

Sky: Woah, that was so awesome!

 **Static**

Dave: Oh great, another athletic person who's name represents the weather or something. What's next, and athletic person name Cloud, or Thunder?

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: Tan in the can, rejected from the popular show Jersey Shore, it's Anne Maria!

Anne Maria came out as she keeps spraying her hair with hair spray

Anne Maria: Oh great, back on this show, yippee.

Anne Maria said, sarcastically, as she jumps in the water.

Chris: Backstabber, and dressed as a dude, Jo!

Jo came out, and saw Lightning in the water, from the helicopter.

Jo: Him again?! Aw come on!

Jo said, as she jumped in the water.

Chris: Military cadet leader, Brick is here!

Brick came out.

Brick: Alright yeah, thank you for letting me in the game again, sir!

Brick said, he jumped in the water. Jo was annoyed.

* * *

 **Static**

Jo: Great, I thought brightning was enough, but now sir leaks a lot? Just my luck, ugh!

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: and finally, our last Total Drama Revenge of the Island and last competitor of the season, it's former monster, but back to normal, Dakota!

Dakota came out.

Dakota: Why did come back on this show, if Sam isn't even in this season, ugh!

Dakota jumped and land in the water. The helicopter that chef was piloting, flew away. All Revenge of the Island contestants dried up and met with the Pahkitew Island contestants.

* * *

 **Static**

Mike: Looks like I'm all by myself, since Cameron and Zoey didn't want to come back, well don't worry it's not like I'm scared, and since there are no distractions, I will get to the finals again, but this time all by myself, no Mal!

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: Revenge of the Island contestants meet Pahkitew Island contestants!

Both of the contestants of their seasons looked at each other.

Jasmine: How are you doing mates? The name is Jasmine, it's nice to meet you all.

Mike: It's nice to meet new people at a change.

Scott rolled his eyes.

Scott: Whatever.

Mike and Jasmine glared at him.

* * *

 **Static**

Scott: The past two seasons I have been in, I came so close of becoming a millionaire, but Zoey ruined both of those chances, so since Zoey isn't competing, now I'm blaming his boyfriend Mike for revenge, I got rid of him once, I can do it again.

 **Static**

Mike: I didn't forget that Scott voted me off, I need to get payback, I hope we're not on the same team, because I watched season four rerun back at home.

 **Static**

Jasmine: Already one word, and Scott is already considered a threat to me.

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: Alright, it's time for the teams, if I call your name out, stand at that blue rug over there.

Chris points at the blue rug

* * *

 **Static**

Sky: I already know that Chris is going to put me on the same team as Dave, I just know it, Chris really loves drama, I mean the show is called "Total Drama" after all.

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: Ella, Brick, Jo, Max, Sky, Lightning, Dawn and Dave.

All contestants that got their named called, ran up to the blue rug.

* * *

 **Static**

Sky: Ugh I knew it

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: and the rest of you guys, the red rug, Jasmine, Scott, Dakota, Shawn, Sugar, Mike, Anne Maria, and Topher.

All the contestants that got their name called, ran up to the red rug.

* * *

 **Static**

Jo: Is Chris doing this on purpose or something, Brick, Lightning, and I are on the same team again?! Yep, pretty much Chris is doing this on purpose.

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: Alright, since I can't think of any team names, this season, I'm going let you guys pick them.

All the contestants cheered

Chris: Yep, merry early Christmas.

The two teams huddled up

 **Blue Team**

Sky: Alright, anyone go-

Dave: Ugh, why do you have to be the first one to talk?

Sky: Shut up Dave, alright, as of I was saying, anyone got any suggestions?

Max: Team Evil!

Jo: Not in a million years, purple freak, I already been on a team called the Villainous Vultures.

Ella: Plus, I'm not evil.

Dawn: Same here.

Dawn and Ella smiled at each other.

* * *

 **Static**

Ella: That girl Dawn is so... cu- really nice, like me, yeah that's it.

Ella laughs nervously

 **Static**

* * *

Sky: Any other suggestions?

Lightning: How about team Lightning!

Jo facepalms

* * *

 **Static**

Jo: Ugh I'm surrounded by idiots.

 **Static**

* * *

Sky: uhh I like the suggestion Lightning, but I'm thinking of team Alpha Warriors!

Lightning: Hey, I like that name too.

Sky smiles at Lightning and blushed.

* * *

 **Static**

Sky: Wow, I thought Lightning was going complain and say something about not getting his team name picked, as I watched Revenge of the Island and All Stars, I can see how arrogant Lightning can be sometimes.

 **Static**

Lightning: Lightning admits that he was kinda of a jerk back then, I'll play nice guy right now, but when Lightning gets into the merge, everyone is gonna get struck by Lightning, Sha bam!

 **Static**

* * *

Sky: So everyone agrees on Alpha Warriors?

Dave: I don't, let's call our team, Team Nobodies.

Jo: I second on that.

Lightning looks at Dave with a glare

Lightning: Lightning isn't a nobody, pipsqueak.

Dave: Whatever, at least I actually have a brain.

Jo smiles

* * *

 **Static**

Jo: I like this kid already.

 **Static**

* * *

Lightning gets angry at Dave, and was about to punch him until Brick held him back.

Brick: He isn't worth it, soldier.

* * *

 **Static**

Lightning: If that Dave guy thinks he can mess with the Lightning, then he's got a another thing coming.

 **Static**

* * *

Sky: Lightning calm down, and Dave, don't insult one of our team again!

Lightning calmed down, and Dave rolled his eyes.

Sky: Alright, we will have a vote, Team Alpha Warriors raise your hand.

Almost every team member expected Max, Jo, and Dave raised their hand.

Max: No, Team Evil is a great name.

Sky: Sorry Max, but it's five against three, it's a official.

Max: REVENGE!

His team members looked at him weirdly.

 **Team Red**

Jasmine: So should we be called Team Blood Tigers?

Scott: What a stupid name.

Jasmine glares at Scott

Jasmine: are we gonna have a problem mate?

Scott looks at the giant Australian known as Jasmine and gets worried.

Scott: No, but it isn't the worst name in the world, I think we can do better.

Jasmine rolled her eyes

Shawn: I got an idea, what about Team Zombie Hunters!

Jasmine giggled a little

* * *

 **Static**

Jasmine: Shawn is still obsessed with this zombie apocalypse thing, but that's what makes him cute.

 **Static**

* * *

Sugar: Nuh huh, I was thinking Team Wizards, for the Wizard dude.

Mike: Umm... No.

Sugar give a glare to Mike.

Topher: Team Chris!

Dakota: You're still a fan of him, even after he tricked you of getting you voted off last time?

Topher: Hey, it was a great trick, no need to be mad about it.

* * *

 **Static**

Dakota: Ugh, I only came back for Sam, then I found out that he's not competing and now I'm stuck with a bunch of losers, whatever, I ain't gonna flirt with boys, Sam is the one for me.

 **Static**

* * *

Jasmine: Well there was already a team called "Chris is Really Really Really Hot" so no way.

Jasmine thinks of a team name.

Jasmine: I got it, Team Blood Survivors!

Mike: Hey I like that name.

Scott: What's up with you and blood?

Scott points at Jasmine.

Jasmine: I'm an Australian after all, I go hunting a lot. Alright, so everyone agrees on it?

All team members snake their heads, except Scott.

Scott: yeah, whatever.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow at Scott.

Jasmine: Alright, then it's settled.

* * *

 **Static**

Jasmine: What is up with Scott? He just looks like he doesn't want to be on here, now if I think of it, who does want be on here?

 **Static**

* * *

An Airhorn can be heard in the background, it was Chris's horn.

Chris: Alright, everyone got their team names, Blue team?

Blue Team: Team Alpha Warriors!

A blue logo appeared, showing a spear in the middle.

Chris: Alright. Red team?

Red Team: Team Blood Survivors!

A red logo appeared, showing a drop of blood in the middle.

Chris: The team names are meh, anyway campers, follow me to your cabins,

Chris and the campers walk to the cabins.

Chris: Unlike last time there's actually cabins on this island, I hope you guy are happy, took me a lot of money to build them just for you. Warriors, your cabin will be on left, Survivors, your cabin is on the right, now pick your beds and settle in

Topher: You actually did something nice to us? I knew that you're losing your touch, McLean!

Chris gets annoyed with Topher.

Chris: Slow your roll Tropher, the only reason why I build these cabins, because the lawyers said it was "child labor" of making you guys build your homes, because you guys are sixteen.

* * *

 **Static**

Sky: Thank god that I didn't have to build our own fort like last time, I hated sleeping in that cave almost everyday, I'll take old wood cabins over a cave any day.

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: Anyway, make yourself home, and meet me over there, for your first challenge of the season in one hour.

Chris said, pointing at the location. Chris walks away, and the camera focuses on West Boys Cabin.

 **West Boy's Cabin**

All the boys of West Cabin called their bunks

Lightning: Lightning gets the top bunk, sha bam!

Dave becomes annoyed

Dave: Why do you have to say the word "sha" in most of your words?!

Lightning: Dude, calm down. We're on the same team.

Dave: Whatever

Dave rolled his eyes and walked out.

* * *

 **Static**

Lightning: See how Lightning didn't take it to far with short stuff? Yeah, being nice for a change is sha mazing, but on a serious note, why does that guy have a grudge against the Lightning?

 **Static**

* * *

As Dave walks out of the cabin, Jo walks up to him

Jo: I see you don't like the members of our team, huh?

Dave: Yeah, especially Sky, I really want to get rid of her so much.

Jo: And I want to get rid of Lightning or Brick fast as well, she should form an alliance together, to avoid getting voted off.

Dave: Alright, I accept your offer, but only because I wanted to make it more far than my previous year, and I could use an ally.

Jo: Alright.

Jo and Dave shook hands

* * *

 **Static**

Dave: I don't trust her, I know Jo's past alliances, I better betray her first, before she can betray me.

 **Static**

* * *

 **Forest**

Meanwhile in the Forest, Dawn was meditating with the animals, Ella was in the background and noticed.

* * *

 **Static**

Ella: Dawn also loves animals too, same as me, makes me want to sing with the animals to her

The loud speaker came on, as Ella was still in the confessional booth

Chris: Remember Ella, if you sing again in this season, you are out of the game again.

The loud speaker turned off, and Ella sighed in sadness

 **Static**

* * *

Ella walked over to Dawn

Ella: Hey Dawn, nice animals you have!

Ella points at the animals that Dawn was meditating with.

Dawn: Thank you Ella, it's nice that we're on the same team, your aura is feeler with butterflies and rainbows, you're a really nice person.

Ella smile blushed at Dawn, at looked at the ground.

Dawn: Something wrong Ella?

Ella: Oh nothing, I gotta go, bye Dawn!

She said in a happy tone and walked off

* * *

 **Static**

Ella: She's so sweet, even her voice is so smoothing.

 **Static**

* * *

Scene cuts to Jasmine and Shawn on top of a tree together.

Jasmine: I can't believe we're on the same team this time!

Shawn: I know right, it's going to be sweet

Jasmine blushes and smiles, while Scott is looking down.

Scott: Wow, looks like zombie boy and Godzilla girl are a couple, which means an alliance, gotta find a way to split them up.

Mike was walking in the forest and sees Scott in the bushes looking up.

Mike: What are you doing?

Scott: just laying here and looking at the trees, they're beautiful ain't they?

Scott said with a smile. Mike walks up to Scott and whispers to his ear.

Mike: Listen here dirt boy, if I see or hear you sabotaging this team, I will exposed you and you will get voted off. Got that?

Mike said with an anger voice

Scott: Yes sir

Scott said with his fingers crossed behind his back.

Mike: good.

Mike walks away.

* * *

 **Static**

Mike: Even though Mal is gone in my head, I still have some of his personality traits in me... did they came out right? Whatever, you guys know what I mean.

 **Static**

Scott: It's always nice to have your fingers crossed, but I'll admit, I only gonna sabotaging my team to get ride of Mike and Jasmine or Shawn, those three are threats to me.

 **Static**

* * *

The camera focused on the loudspeaker attached to a tree, as it turns on.

Chris: Campers, please meet me at starting line, at the beginning of the forest right next to the cabins, it's challenge time!

All the campers except for Max, came to the race starting line.

Sky: Wait, where's Max?

Scene shows Max, still in the cabin, plotting his evil plan.

Max: Chris doesn't tell me what to do, I'm plotting my ultimate revenge to what Chris did to me last time he booted me off for no reason.

Max does an evil laugh

Chris: I don't know, Chef go and find him...

Chef leaves the screen to find Max

Chris: but anyway, alright campers, welcome to your first challenge. Your job is to run over the island, looking for each 5 flags by your team's color, and bring them back here in the starting line up. When you found your flag, you can stand over there and look on. Alpha Warriors you have blue, and Bloddy Survivors you have red, but if you do anything even touch your enemies flag, your team will automatically get disqualified from the challenge, oh and there's cameras everywhere on this island, but before you start your challenge-

Chris was interrupted by Max being held by Chef by the shirt

Max: release me you minion!

Chef: as you wish "master".

Chef dropped Max on the floor where his team was, and went back behind Chris.

Chris: oh look, who decided to finally show up.

Jo: Where were you, purple hair freak?

Max got up and groan in pain

Max: I was thinking of an evil plan to win this challenge.

Jo: You don't even know what is the challenge is.

Max: I will find out, and win it, for Team Evil!

Jo roll her eyes.

* * *

 **Static**

Jo: Is it me or Max is even dumber than Lightning?

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: Any who, before you guys can start your challenge, remember in season four I hid an immunity idol Chris head, well for this season I'm doing it again, but this time I'll be hiding two of them!

The campers gasp as Chris pulled out two pictures of the two immunity idols, one in silver, and one in gold.

The camera focuses on the picture of the silver idol.

Chris: The one in silver will be easier to find, the silver one is basically like the wooden one in season 4, all votes by you will be canceled out and the next person with the votes will be eliminated...

The camera focuses on the picture of the gold idol.

Chris: but the gold one, will be really tough to find and if you do, all votes will be canceled, except for your vote.

All of the campers smile at the two picture of the idols.

* * *

 **Static**

Scott: I need to find that gold immunity idol, immediately!

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: I already hid these bad boys somewhere on this island, but anyway, on your mark... get set... GO!

Chris blew his airhorn and all of the campers ran into the forest.

Chris: Which team is gonna find their ten flags and win! Find out after the break on Total. Drama. Revenge of the Pahkitew Island!

The scene fades to black

 **Commercial Break**

The scene fades to Lightning running in the forest, he noticed one of his team's flag.

Lightning: Aw yeah, Lightning finds a flag, sha bam!

Lightning was running towards the flag.

Sky: Lightning!

Lightning stops and looks behind him, noticing Sky.

Lightning: Hey gymnastic girl, what's up?

Sky: Let's have a race to the flag together.

Lightning: Alright girl, you're on, but beware, Lightning won't go easy on ya and Lightning never loses!

Sky: I was gonna say the same thing.

Lightning and Sky both get ready in there racing position.

Sky: Ready... Set... Go.

Both Lightning and Sky ran fast at the flag, they're both neck and neck.

* * *

 **Static**

Lightning: Wow that Sky girl is really impressive, she doesn't disappoint, she already has Lightning's respect!

 **Static**

* * *

Lightning and Sky both touched the flag at the same time, it was a tie.

Sky and Lightning we're both catching their breath.

Sky: dang *pant* a tie. *pant*

Lightning: Dang girl *pant* you're good *pant* come on, let's carry this flag together!

Sky smiles and blushes.

Sky: Alright, let's do it.

Lightning and Sky both got the flag and carried all way back to the start.

Chris: Sky and Lightning got their a team a flag, it's one to zero!

Chris said with a megaphone.

meanwhile in the forest, Dave heard what Chris said, and rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **Static**

Dave: Wow, not surprised, Lightning and Sky have been talking a lot, something isn't right here. It's not like they're dating or anything... right?

Dave starts to panic.

Dave: No no no, remember Dave, Sky is the enemy, remember SHE LEFT ME LAST SEASON TO SUFFER!

 **Static**

* * *

Dave was walking and noticed a flag.

Dave: Jackpot!

Dave took the flag and started running back to the start.

Meanwhile Lightning and Sky was still at the start, chatting.

Lightning: Nice carrying Sky, and I think we can be a good team!

Sky: You really thank so?

Lightning: Yeah, you earn Lightning's respect, unlike some other guys around here.

Sky: Thanks Lightning!

Sky starting blushing, so did Lightning, and they both laugh awkwardly.

* * *

 **Static**

Lightning: Dang what is up with that Sky girl? I have this weird feeling every time I'm around her.

 **Static**

* * *

Jasmine: Found one!

Lightning and Sky both looked up to see Jasmine from the sky with one the team's flag, and she landed on the ground.

Shawn: Found one too!

Shawn also came from the sky, behind Jasmine and also has one of his team's flag.

Chris: It's one to two, Blood Survivors take the lead!

Sky: Let's go, team Alpha Warriors, search for the other flags.

Lightning: Aw yeah, sha bam!

Dave ran and stopped near Sky and Lightning

Dave: Yes, that's right Sky, I found a flag too for the team.

Chris: It's tied at two now!

Lightning: Whatever man, me and Sky also found a flag.

Sky nodded in agreement

Dave: Yeah, but I found one by myself

Sky: uhh good for you, I guess.

* * *

 **Static**

Sky: Maybe Dave does forgive me, I hope he does.

 **Static**

Dave: I'm keeping an eye on those two very closely.

 **Static**

* * *

Jo was hiding in a tree, and saw Dave talking to Sky and Lightning.

* * *

 **Static**

Jo: Um why is Dave with jockstrap and athletic shorty? I thought Dave hated Sky.

 **Static**

* * *

As Jo was behind the tree, Brick came from behind her, holding one of his team's flags.

Brick: Ma'am mission accomplished.

Jo: Way to go Brick for brains, maybe you're actually useful after.

Brick just glare at Jo, as Jo laughs, they both went to the start and put the flag next to other flags and waited with Jasmine and Shawn.

Chris: And the Alpha Warriors retake the lead, it's three to two.

Meanwhile in the forest, Scott was looking for the golden immunity idol, instead of one of his team's flag.

Scott: Come on, where's that stupid golden immunity idol?

Scott looked and reached his hand in the bushes, his grab something and thought it was the golden immunity idol.

Scott: Yes, come on baby jackpot!

But instead Scott pulled out one of his team's flags.

Scott: Dang it!

* * *

 **Static**

Scott: Better than not finding a flag for your team, plus I didn't want the team, especially Mike think I'm gonna sabotage the team.

 **Static**

* * *

Scott went back to the start and placed the flag next to the other flags.

Scott: Score one for the Scott meister!

Chris: The score is tied again at three!

Meanwhile in the forest with Anne Maria, Sugar, Dakota, and Topher.

Topher: Ugh, where's one of those stupid flags.

Anne Maria: Ain't no way I ain't going home that early in this game, come on, let's look for it more harder.

* * *

 **Static**

Anne Maria: Last time I was competing, I didn't get voted out, I quit the game, and promised me if I didn't do that, I'll probably win the million dollars, but this time it ain't happening again.

Anne Maria begins to spray her hair.

 **Static**

* * *

Topher notices one of his team flags, guarded by a sleeping bear, the four started whispering.

Topher: Well just our luck.

Sugar: Aw come on, it's not that hard. Let Sugar show how it's done.

Sugar was sneaking to the sleeping bear, she quietly and slowly got the flag and sneaked by to her teammates.

Dakota: Nice one Sugar.

Sugar: I told ya, Sugar knows what to do, AH YEAH!

As Sugar yelled "ah yeah" it caused an echo, which woke the bear up.

Topher: Oh no, I'm too hot to die.

Topher tried to hug Dakota.

Dakota: I already have a boyfriend, back off!

Dakota punched Topher so hard that he fling into the bear, knocking the bear out.

Anne Maria: Come on guys, let's get this flag back to the start.

Topher, Sugar, and Dakota both returned to the start and place the flag on the ground.

Chris: and the Bloody Survivors get the lead back!

Meanwhile in the forest with Ella and Dawn.

Ella: Where do you think where's the next flag is, Dawn?

Dawn: I don't know, I hope we're close by.

As they continue walking, Ella noticed one of their team's flags are top of the tree.

Ella: Look Dawn, one of the team's flags.

Dawn: Oh no, I'm not that very good of climbing trees.

Ella: Don't worry Dawn I'll get it done.

Ella whispered a song in the bird's ears, where nobody couldn't hear, they both flew up and got the flag and brung it to Ella.

Dawn: Nice one Ella, way to use friendship on the birds.

Ella smiled and blushed.

Ella: Yeah... come on let's get back to the start.

Dawn: Indeed.

Ella and Dawn both returned to the start and set the flag on the ground.

Chris: It's tied, four to four, who will win the first challenge, Max and Mike are only left.

Scene cuts to Mike trying to look for a flag, he finally found one in a bush.

Mike: Yes!

But it turns it out it had the blue color.

Mike: Aw come on, why is hard to find the last flag.

Max was hiding behind a rock, without Mike noticing.

* * *

 **Static**

Max: Yes, that buffoon just revealed me the last flag for my team, time to win this for team EVIL!

Max evil laughs uncontrollably.

 **Static**

* * *

Max bursts out from the rock that he was hiding.

Max: For Team Evil!

Max grabs the flag from the bush, Mike was shocked.

* * *

 **Static**

Mike: Oh no, I'm going be sent home first, oh no.

Mike starts to panic.

 **Static**

* * *

But as Max was running, he tripped over a rock.

Max: Curses! Stupid rock.

Max kicked rock so far up that it knocked Bloody Survivors's flag off the tree, hidden by the trees. Max started running again. Mike had a grin, and started rushing to the flag, and grabbed it, and ran really fast, and was catching up to Max.

* * *

 **Static**

Mike: It's nice to have Svetlana's athletic speed, time for me to win this.

 **Static**

* * *

Max noticed Mike catching up to him.

Max: Team Evil shall not lose, never!

Max than shows an evil grin.

* * *

 **Static**

Max: I have a plan... an evil plan!

Max evil laughs uncontrollably

 **Static**

* * *

Both players saw the finishing line, Max was still in the lead, but Mike was right behind Max, but Max tripped Mike, the flag slipped in Mike's hand, Max picked up the enemies flag and toss it far away.

Max: Yes, you have fallen in my trap of EVIL!

Max evil laughed, and cross the finished line, but what confused him is that he met with all his team members giving him an angry look, expect Ella and Dawn.

Max: What's happening, Team Evil won right?

Chris: You would've won Max, but you threw the enemies flag, which is cheating, and I said in the beginning, that if you touch the enemies flag, your team automatically gets disqualified, but wait you weren't here, so I hope that learns a lesson about not being late, which means, the Blood Survivors Win!

All members of the Blood Survivors cheered, while the Alpha Warriors groan.

Jo: Smoove move, Purple Hair freak.

Max: Hey it's not my fault, being evil is harder than it looks. I think you should've known that.

Rest of his team glare at Max.

Chris: Alpha Warriors, I'll see you in our first bonfire ceremony of the season.

 **Bonfire Ceremony**

Chris: Alright, I think you guys now the rules here, cast your votes, and the player with the most votes is going home.

* * *

 **Static**

Dave: Like I said last time, can I vote more than one person?

 **Static**

* * *

All contestants voted.

Chris: Following players are safe... Jo

Jo smiles as she catches her marshmallow.

Chris: Sky, Lightning, Dawn

Three both smile as they catch their marshmallow.

Lightning: Sha bam!

Dave gets annoyed, and rolled his eyes.

Chris: Brick

Brick smiles, as he catches his marshmallow.

Chris: Ella

Ella smiles, as he catches his marshmallow.

It's was down to Dave and Max.

Chris: Final two, Dave, the reason why you're on the chopping block for getting mad at your teammates and suggested to call them "Team Nobodies."

Max: He's right, should've been called Team Evil.

Chris And Max, you're on the chopping block for being late at the beginning of the challenge, and cost your team the win. The final marshmallow goes too...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Dave!

Dave catches his marshmallow.

Max: What?! First one out, you gotta be kidding me, there's no way I'm not going back in that cannon!

Chris: Oh, you're not going back to the cannon.

Max: So that means I get to stay, right?

Chris: Nope, you're still going home, but this season we got a whole brand new elimination device!

Scene goes to the edge of the giant bow, which Max was in the middle of the bow,

Chris: Say hello to the Arrow of Shame!

All campers from the Alpha Warriors gasp

Chris: Any last words Max?

Max: I shall get my...

Chris presses the button which triggers the bow to release, sending Max in the sky.

Max: Reeeeeeeveeeeeeenge!

Max says while falling from the sky.

Chris: Welp that's one down, fifteen to go, who's next camper to take the Arrow of Shame, find out on the next episode on Total. Drama. Revenge of the Pahkitew Island!

* * *

 **End of Episode 1**

 **Votes**

 **Ella- Max**

 **Jo- Max**

 **Dave- Max**

 **Sky- Max**

 **Max- Dave**

 **Brick- Max**

 **Lightning- Max**

 **Dawn- Max**

 **Teams**

 **Alpha Warriors- Dave, Jo, Ella, Sky, Brick, Lightning, Dawn**

 **Blood Survivors- Mike, Jasmine, Anne Maria, Scott, Shawn, Dakota, Topher, Sugar**

 **Elimination**

 **16th- Max (The Super Villian)**

 **Conclusion**

 **Welp the first episode of Total Drama Revenge of the Pahkitew island is finished, and it was hard to include every character to have a scene in the episode, and making a challenge, but I managed to do it. As you know, there's some storylines already in place of the first episode, and I'm excited to keep the storylines moving on up the chapters. If there are any Max fans out there, sorry for eliminating him first, but the reason why, because I can't think of a storyline for him, since Scarlett isn't in this season, there's pretty nothing for him to do expect making him a great contestant to get voted off first. Alright, before I sign off, I'm gonna go over the contestants I was planning to have in this season, but we're cut off at the start.**

 **Revenge of the Island Cuts**

 **Zoey- Despite the fact that Zoey disagreed when Mike said at the end of all Stars "we should do this again sometime" I was planning to make her a contestant anyway, but I didn't continue Zoke, because I wanna see how Mike can do by himself after he was carried to the finals by Mal in All Stars.**

 **Cameron- Similarly to Zoey's reason, only difference is not back to continue as a couple, but one of Mike's friends and an ally.**

 **Dakotazoid- I was planning on Dakota actually staying as Dakotazoid, but I had her change back to normal Dakota.**

 **Sam- I was planning on continuing Sam and Dakota's relationship, but I can't think of an another reason to bring back Sam, other than that.**

 **Pahkitew Island Cuts**

 **Scarlett- I was planning on Scarlett actually returning, and being an antagonist at the start, but I don't think Chris wants a person who almost let Pahkitew island blew up.**

 **Samey or Amy- One of the sisters I was planning to make one of the twins return, mostly Samey, I was thinking of actually bringing them both back, but both got cut.**

 **Leonard- I'm going to be honest here, if Leonard did return, he will be the first one out, but Max replaced him.**

 **And Finally**

 **Eight contestants from the first generation- Yes, I was planning to have eight contestants from each generation to also return, which will bring the total of twenty-four contestants this seasons, but the idea was scratched.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, keep in mind, this is my first time writing, typing a series, so it's not gonna be perfect, but I'll improve as the days goes on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2, To Win, Box Me to It!**

Scene opens up far back, and Chris was standing on the beach.

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Pahkitew Island.

Camera fades to flashbacks to scenes from the previous episode.

Chris: The Pahkitew Island contestants met our Revenge of the Island contestants…

Scenes shows the contestants jumping out from a helicopter.

Chris: Some got a long…

Scene shows Mike and Jasmine getting a long.

Chris: Some didn't get a long…

Scene shows Jasmine and Scott glaring at each other.

Chris: And some already wanted to destroy each other.

Chris laughs a little as the scene goes to Dave and Lightning arguing.

Chris: The teams had to find the flags with their team color, and team Alpha Warriors would've won, but Max end up throwing the other team's flag, which cost their team the win and gotten him voted off first in this season.

Scene goes to Max getting voted off and got sent up in the air by a big bow.

Chris: Max gets to be the first one to meet our new elimination source, the Arrow of Shame!

Chris laughs

Chris: Looks like Max wouldn't get revenge this year.

Scene goes back to Chris.

Fifteen competitors left, but only one can win, find out who will win, who will get voted off next, find out on Total. Drama. Revenge of the Pahkitew Island!

 **The Intro starts**

(Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys were on my mind)

Scene goes through the beach where Chris's interns was carrying Chris to the top of the rock, as Chris is relaxing on a chair.

(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see)

Scene goes through the forest to see Shawn collecting berries and see's Jasmine and Mike walking through the forest, talking, he sighed, as Mike was walking, he accidentally walked on one of Scott's snare traps and was sent to the air, Scott came out of the bush, laughing, receiving a glare from Jasmine, as Scott smiles, shaking his back head, nervously while looking at Jasmine.

(I wanna be famous!)

Scene goes to Dawn meditating with squirrels, birds, and chipmunks on a tree stump, Mike came falling from the sky and landed in the middle of Dawn, and the animals attack Dawn, causing her to run off cameras fades back showing Ella trying to sing to calm the animals, but the camera fades back again to Chris glaring at Ella.

(I wanna live close to the sun)

Scene goes to the top of waterfall with Sky and Lightning boat racing, they both noticed the waterfall and tried to row back, but the current was too strong and they both fell.

(Well pack your bags, cause I already won)

Scene goes to Dave right next to the confessional booth, laughing that Sky and Lightning fell, but he noticed a giant robot crocodile and caused him to run away in fear.

(Everything to prove nothing in my way)

Scene fades out to Max evil laughing, he tries to press a button to control the robot crocodile, but its eyes start glowing red and exploded sending Max backwards, Max then hits Anne Maria's hair, which Anne Maria was hair spraying, Max fell to the ground, Anne Maria shrugged and continue to hair spray, which cause the chemicals in it to get on camera and went to the next scene)

(I get there one day)

Scene goes the cafeteria in the kitchen, where Sugar was eating whatever was in Chef's pot. Chef came up and try to stop Sugar from eating, but Sugar is fighting from chef.

(Cause I wanna be famous)

Scene than goes to the counter where Jo and Brick was arm wrestling, where Jo won, causing her an evil smile and Brick to be shocked.

(Na, na, na, naaa, na, na, naaa, na, na, naaaaa)

Scene goes to the beach where Dakota was posing to camera , then Topher switches the camera to him on the dock)

((na)I wanna be (na) I wanna be (na) I wanna be famous! (Na) I wanna be (na) I wanna be (na) I wanna be famous!)

Topher on the dock, preforms his Chris moves, imitating him, as Dakota comes out of nowhere and pushes him off the dock and into the water, then Dakota poses to the camera again, then Topher pulls her hair, causing her to fall of the dock, and some drops of water got on the camera, as an intern cleans it up, the camera switches to night time in the campfire as the camera was getting cleaned up.

(Whistling)

Camera looks down seeing Lightning and Sky looking at each other, smiling, then Dave pops up between them and puts his hands on Lightning and Sky's shoulders, causing Lightning to get annoyed, and Sky to get scared, the camera backs up showing the rest of the Revenge of the Pahkitew Island contestants and Chris, whistling, except for Chris, and all way back to the sign "Total Drama Revenge of the Pahkitew Island."

 **Intro over**

 **Forest**

Scene goes to Shawn jumping from tree to tree, collecting berries.

Shawn: Alright, I got bunch of berries for me and Jasmine!

* * *

 **Static**

Shawn: Yeah, I know the island has a cafeteria now, but have you seen Chef's cooking? Seriously, better safe than sorry.

 **Static**

* * *

Scene goes in the forest, where Mike and Jasmine are chatting.

Jasmine: So you used to have multiple personalities?

Mike: Yep, I used to. There was Vito, the tough guy, Chester, the old guy who complains a lot, there was Manitoba Smith, he was an Australian like you, but more like a hunter, and there was Svetlana, the Russian olympic gymnastic.

Jasmine: Wow, sounds like Svetlana will give Sky a run for her money.

Mike laughs.

Mike: Yeah, that's true.

Jasmine: Hold on, didn't you had like a fifth personality or something?

Mike: Yeah, but I don't want to talk about him, I don't want to even mention his name.

Jasmine: Sorry, mate, I didn't know.

Mike: It's alright.

Camera goes to Shawn hiding in the trees looking at Mike and Jasmine talking.

* * *

 **Static**

Shawn: Is it me, or is Jasmine talking more to Mike, than to me? I don't need to worry, isn't Mike dating that Zoey chick? Unless they break up or... come on Shawn, get your head in the game.

 **Static**

* * *

Shawn: Hey guys!

Mike and Jasmine looked up to tree to see Shawn appear with berries.

Shawn: Jasmine, you want some berries? I got them especially for you.

Jasmine: Aw Shawn, you're so sweet.

Mike: Can I have some berries, Shawn?

Mike reaches in to grab some berries, but Shawn slap Mike's hand.

Mike: Ow!

Shawn: Woah mister, I picked these berries for just Jasmine and me, go find your own berries.

Jasmine: Shawn, don't be rude! Sorry about Mike, you have some berries.

Mike: Thanks guys.

Mike reach into the bag and grabbed some berries.

Shawn: Anyway, I got to go and find some more berries to survive here, see you later.

Shawn left to find some berries.

Jasmine: Yeah, sorry again about Shawn, I never seen him act like that before.

Mike: It's alright.

Mike, and Jasmine both walked out of camera, then Scott revealed himself hiding in the tree, eavesdropping.

* * *

 **Static**

The confessional starts with Scott laughing

Scott: So Shawn thinks Jasmine is cheating on him with Mike, that means I can start with an alliance with Shawn, this is too easy!

 **Static**

* * *

 **Blood Survivors' Girls Cabin**

Scene starts with Sugar eating raw lettuce, which wakes up Dakota.

Dakota: Sugar! Can you stop eating, so I can get my beauty sleep?! Seriously, I will lose it.

Sugar: Why, I can't lose a few pounds eating some lettuce? You ain't the boss of me, daddy's girl.

Anne Maria: How about you both shut up, this hair needs to be perfect.

Anne Maria starts spraying her hair and the chemicals of the spray are making Sugar and Dakota cough.

Dakota: If I can't get my beauty sleep, than I'm going to take a walk!

Dakota said while throwing her pillow on the floor, she kicks the door and left the cabin to go for a walk. Sugar and Anne Maria look at each other, confused.

* * *

 **Static**

Dakota: This is the thanks I get for coming back Chris? Putting me on a season without Sam, and now putting me on a team with Jersey reject, and little Ms. Eats a lot?

 **Static**

* * *

 **Outside**

Scene shows Dakota taking a walk, Topher notices from the background and start walking towards her.

* * *

 **Static**

Topher: Time for Topher to make a few allies.

 **Static**

* * *

Topher: Hey Dakota, what's up?

Dakota: What do you want? Seriously, I'm not in the mood right now.

Topher: Just wanted to introduce myself to the team, and people who I haven't met before. So it's nice to meet you.

Dakota: So you chose me? I mean, I'm flattered, but why me, you ain't trying to date me, are you?

Topher: What? Pfft no.

Dakota: You sure? Because yesterday you hugged me when we where almost attacked by that bear.

Dakota laughs

Topher: It's my reaction fear, I always do that when I'm scared.

Topher laughs nervously.

Dakota: Okay… so why did you talk to me?

Topher: I want to know if you want to be with an alliance with me, you need an ally right?

Dakota: True, if I need to avoid getting voted off second again, I guess I'll accept your alliance offer.

Topher: Alright, I'll see you at the challenge Dakota!

Topher runs off, leaving Dakota smiling.

* * *

 **Static**

Dakota: Okay, I'll admit the guy is cute, but like I said, I already have a boyfriend, and I came here to win. So Topher and me are only alliance buddies, that's all.

 **Static**

* * *

 **Alpha Warriors' Girls Cabin.**

Dawn was in the cabin talking to a bird, while Ella was watching.

Dawn: Oh no, you couldn't find a worm? You poor thing.

Bird starts getting sad.

Ella: Wow Dawn I love when you talk to animals, poor bird, I would sing to the bird right now, but this no singing thing is really annoying.

Ella sighs with sadness

Dawn: Don't worry Ella, no way Chris will stop you from singing, plus Chris is old, his hearing is a little off, sing silently, he won't hear you.

Ella: That is true, wait Dawn you won't tell Chris unlike Sugar, I watched the rerun back at home to see my sweet face, until I got on the episode where I was eliminated, Sugar told Chris that I sang, behind my back, I thought we were great friends, I hope you don't do the same.

Dawn: Don't worry Ella, I won't tell a living soul or aura.

Ella smiles at Dawn and starts sings silently where nobody, except the bird and Dawn. The bird cheers up, and starts flying.

Dawn: I love your voice Ella, and I got something to tell you. You wasn't the only one robbed too, during my time, that evil no good Scott sabotage my team, and he blamed me for stealing everyone's stuff, it was a total disaster for me.

Ella: Aw, that's really awful of Scott, don't worry, neither Sugar or Scott is on the same team as us, it's alright.

Dawn: Thanks Ella, and I have to say, your aura is really yellow sunshine with rainbows, it's perfect.

Dawn and Ella smile at each other.

 **Outside**

Lightning was lifting a giant log, and Sky was watching him in the background.

Lightning: fifteen, sixteen, seventeen… eighteen

Lightning was starting struggling to lift the log.

Lightning: nineteen… and twenty.

Lightning drops the log in the ground.

Lightning: Aw yeah, twenty, new record!

Sky laughs in the background.

* * *

 **Static**

Sky: Lightning is really strong, and dream-

Sky realizes what she's about to say.

Sky: uhh, competitive, yeah. He's a strong opponent, which is good for the team.

Sky laughs nervously

 **Static**

* * *

Lightning notices Sky in the background.

Lightning: Hey Sky, what's up?

Sky: Oh, hey Lightning, I just came back from jogging five miles in the forest.

Lightning: Awesome, I was just finishing lifting this long log, I got a new record, twenty, sha sweet!

Sky: Awesome, hey Lightning, I got a bet, we're both athletic, I want you to know who will make it game farther than the other, you're in?

Lightning: It's on Sky!

Sky: I'm going to make it farther than you in this season, probably in the finals again.

Lightning: Ha, the Lightning is gonna make it farther and into the finals again.

Sky: Now that's the competition that I'm looking for!

* * *

 **Static**

Lightning: I don't why, but I'm thinking that I should be a little nicer to people, is Sky changing me or something?

 **Static**

* * *

 **Forest**

Brick is jogging in the woods, until he stumbles upon Jo and Dave, Dave was struggling doing pushups.

Jo: Come on you soldier faster!

Dave: Is… this… really… necessary?

Dave falls from the ground, in pain.

Jo: Weak.

* * *

 **Static**

Jo: If Dave wants to be an alliance with me, he need to shape up, no way I'm carrying a weak link to finals again.

 **Static**

* * *

Brick: Jo, Dave, what are you guys doing?

Jo: Brick! Um… just trying to shape the team up, because we got the four athletes on our team, you, me, Lightning and Sky, so I figure we turn the rest of the team into stronger athletes, and start winning a lot of challenges, starting with stick arms over here.

She points at Dave

Dave: Hey!

* * *

 **Static**

Dave: Okay, I'm starting to regret joining forces with Jo, if she thinks she can boss me around a lot, then I might lose it.

 **Static**

* * *

Brick: I guess, that makes sense. So what do you think the next challenge is gonna be?

Jo: I hope it's not easier than last time, I mean looking for flags, seriously McLean. I want a challenge that will make me sweat.

Brick: That is true.

The megaphones from the tree gets turned on.

Chris: Campers, please meet me at the ocean for part one of the challenge!

The megaphones from the tree gets turned off.

Jo: I'll race ya to the beach, Brick.

Brick: You're on, Soldier.

They both race each other, leaving Dave behind.

Dave: Uh hello?

* * *

 **Static**

Brick: Is it me or is Jo all of the sudden acting really nice to me now?

 **Static**

* * *

All campers got to the similar set up from season 4, a big red button in the middle, and the contestants strap in harnesses, the Revenge of the Island competitions gasp.

Mike: No way, you wouldn't…

Mike was cut off.

Chris: YEP, welcome back to the getting to know you trivia game challenge!

* * *

 **Static**

Lightning: Aw man, this challenge again? Lightning was lucky last time he didn't get embarrassed, but it looks like the Lightning's luck ran out, I hope Sky doesn't care whatever embarrassing question I confessed, wait, why would I care that Sky cares or not?!

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: I know that our Revenge of the Island cast knows the rules, but I'll explain the rules again, but I'm not gonna talk to the rules again, I need to save my voice for important stuff.

Topher: I know right, your voice is too perfect to explain the rules again, huh Chris?

Chris rolls his eyes

Chris: Yeah, whatever Topher. Instead I'll show you a clip from season four of me explaining to the rules, pay attention to the screen.

The giant T.V. turns on showing a clip from season four of Chris explaining the rules.

Chris: I'll be asking our players embarrassing personal questions, and I mean majorly humiliating. If the player who I'm talking hits the poorly wired buzzer, and owns their humiliation before the times runs out, their team gets a point, first team to five, wins part one of the challenge and gets a distinct advantage in part two.

Chris pauses the T.V. screen.

Chris: I'm going to explain this again, because I love this part.

Chris laughs.

Chris: If the player who I'm talking about guesses right, they will win a point for their team, but guess wrong and this will happen.

Chris grins and presses a button which dunked the Blood Survivors in the ocean. While the Blood Survivors were in the ocean, they noticed scuba bear, growling at them, the team's screams, but they got brought back up to the service.

Chris: And instead of fang, we got scuba bear this time at the bottom.

* * *

 **Static**

Scott: Better than fang at least.

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: If the player who I'm talking about refuses to give up in humiliation, the other team has a chance to guess who is guilty wins the point for their team, but if you guess wrong, this happens.

Chris grins again and presses the button, he dunks the Alpha Warriors in the ocean, the Alpha Warriors also saw scuba bear, growling at them, but the team gets brought up to the surface.

Chris: Alright, since last time this challenge didn't end with no winner thanks to someone.

Chris said while glaring at Scott. Scott nervously smiles.

Chris: This Time, if one of your team members decides to want to quit, that means they cost your team the win and the advantage to part two of the challenge. Alpha Warriors listen here, who still listens to kids cartoons songs?

The clock starts ticking. Everyone from Team Alpha just give a normal look except for Dave, who was embarrassed.

Dave: Ugh, fine.

Dave presses the button giving him a shock.

Blood Survivors including Lightning was laughing at him.

Chris: Alpha Warriors get the point, it's one to zero.

The Alpha Warriors cheer.

* * *

 **Static**

Jo: You know, it's really sad of me, when you're teaming up with a person who listens to cringe music.

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: Blood Survivors, who still sleeps in bed with his teddy bear?

The clock starts ticking, All the Blood Survivors just stare, except for Shawn who was cringing.

Shawn: Fine I'll admit.

Shawn presses the button, receiving a shock.

Shawn: Ow!

Alpha Warriors laughed at Shawn.

Chris: And it's one all!

The Blood Survivors cheer.

Jasmine looks at Shawn, who was still cringing.

Jasmine: It's alright mate, no worries.

Shawn smiles at Jasmine.

Chris: Alpha Warriors, who wore the opposite gender's underwear for three days and actually liked it?

The clock starts ticking, neither of the Alpha Warriors speak up, and the clock stops ticking.

Chris: Times up! Blood Survivors if you guess right, the other team gets dunk, and you get the point, guess wrong, then your team gets dunked and doesn't get the point, you got ten seconds.

The clock starts ticking, and The Blood Survivors started huddling.

Jasmine: Alright mates, who can it be, any guesses?

Scott: It's obviously Jo, I mean she basically dresses and guys clothes, no wonder she'll try on a dudes underwear.

Jasmine: That could work.

Dakota: Alright, it's done, let's go with Jo.

The Blood Survivors stopped huddling.

Dakota: We pick, Jo.

Chris: And that is correct! It's one to two.

Jo: Well that's great.

Jo said sarcastically.

* * *

 **Static**

Jo: For the record, I was testing the other team is actually smart to guess me, that's why I didn't admit. I guess they did okay. Yeah that's the reason.

 **Static**

* * *

Lightning: Ha, I knew you was a dude!

Lightning said while pointing at Jo and laughing.

Jo: Still a girl Jockstrap, let's see if you're humiliated question is even more humiliating than mine, Jockstrap, if it is, than I can't wait to laugh my…

Jo was cut off by a airhorn by Chris.

Chris: Shut it! It's one to two, Blood Survivors have the lead, Alpha Warriors time to get dunked.

Chris presses the button to dunk the Alpha Warriors. As they were under water, scuba bear was getting close to Sky and growling, Sky was screaming underwear, until Lightning came out of nowhere and punched scuba bear sending him back to the middle. They came back from the surface.

Sky: Thanks for the save, Lightning!

Lightning: No problem Sky.

Sky and Lightning smile at each other.

Dave rolled his eyes from the top.

* * *

 **Static**

Lightning: I thought Lightning wasn't a hero, why did I save Sky? What is this feeling That I'm feeling right now, like this change that's happening to the Light- I mean me.

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: Blood Survivors, who wetted the bed until they where thirteen years old?

The clock starts ticking, Topher was looking embarrassed. Jasmine was looking at Topher.

Jasmine: Come on mate, hit the buzzer already.

Topher: I don't know, I might not even get the chance to get to be host.

Jasmine: Is being host really important to get a point for your team?!

Topher: Okay, fine.

Topher presses the button, receiving a shock.

Topher: Ow!

Chris laughs

Chris: Correct

Dakota: Wow, you're a bedwetter till thirteen? You will never be host of this show.

Tropher: Oh I will, trust me.

Dakota: Okay can, Future host man.

Dakota giggles.

* * *

 **Static**

Topher: I will… one day.

 **Static**

Dakota: Yeah right, there's no way Chris is gonna give his show to Topher.

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: It's one to three! Blood Survivors got a good lead!

The Blood Survivors cheer.

Chris: Alpha Warriors, who got banned by seven malls?

* * *

 **Static**

Dakota: My worst nightmare ever!

 **Static**

* * *

Ella sighs in sadness.

Ella: It's me.

Ella presses the buzzer.

Ella: Ow! It's just, no one in the mall or the owners didn't appreciate me singing a lot.

Sugar: I guess the mall owners were smart.

Sugar laughs, as Ella looks down in sadness, Dawn gets angry at Sugar, and glares at her.

Dawn: Better than your singing Sugar by a long shot, at least Ella didn't dance stupidly in front a camera for all the people watch and see how embarrassed you are.

Sugar gets mad at Dawn, she tries to unbuckle her own harness.

Sugar: Oh you done it it now missy, Sugar's gonna teach you a lesson about messing with the pageant queen.

Chris blows an airhorn.

Chris: HEY! Remember, this challenge isn't going to end like last time, try to quit and you cost your team the advantage, Sugar!

Sugar stops and just cross her arms and looked in the other direction, angry.

* * *

 **Static**

Sugar: She is going down.

 **Static**

Brick: Wow, I never saw Dawn get so mad before, but no one makes fun of a teammate, if they do that, they make fun of all of us… I think that was right.

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: Alright, so Blood Warriors, who ate seven cockroaches in a row, without being dared?

* * *

 **Static**

Lightning: remembers eating a cockroach, but that was only one, and it was by accident.

 **Static**

* * *

All the contestants gagged, expect for Jasmine, who hit the buzzer, getting a shock.

Jasmine: Ow!

Chris: And… the Blood Survivors… get the… point.

Chris said in a disgusted voice, he was about to puke, but swallowed it.

Chris: Seriously Jasmine, what the heck?

Jasmine: Hey, I only did it to test my survival situations. They weren't even that bad.

Chris was about to puke again, and he actually did this time, he puked in the ocean.

Chris: Okay… that was so gross. Let's just move on. It's two to four, Blood Survivors are in the lead. Alpha Warriors, who sucked their thumb and still does right now, every time watching a scary movie?

The clock starts ticking, the Alpha Warriors look normal, except for Sky, who was looking embarrassed.

* * *

 **Static**

Sky: How did Chris know that? Seriously, does he get the information from a person that I know? I hope Lightning doesn't care, I mean I don't care if Lightning cares.

Sky laughs nervously.

 **Static**

* * *

Sky: Okay, I'll admit it.

Sky hits the buzzer, receiving a shock from the buzzer.

All the contestants especially Dave, except Lightning who laughed at her.

Lightning: Hey…

Lightning raps his arms over Sky's shoulder.

Lightning: It's alright, Lightning gets scared watching scary movies too.

Sky and Lightning smile at each other. Lightning realizes and let's go of his arm.

Lightning: Sorry about that girl.

Sky: Don't worry, it's alright.

Sky giggles.

Chris: Alright, it's three to four! Blood Survivors, who failed the easiest subject ever, gym, at school?

* * *

 **Static**

Lightning: Okay, that's really embarrassing, gym is the easiest subject ever, all you had to do is participate and do what the coach says, Lightning might not be that smart, but at least I can pass gym class.

 **Static**

* * *

The clock starts ticking, and no one speaks up.

Chris: Times up! Alpha Warriors, you have a chance to tie.

Alpha Warriors started huddling.

Sky: Alright, who you guys think it is?

Jo: I'll say Sugar and you guys probably know why.

Ella: I'll say Anne Maria.

Dawn: Agreed, plus I see her aura, it's really color purple, she doesn't like gym.

Jo: And she did mention she doesn't run with heels, alright.

The Alpha Warriors get out of the huddle.

Sky: We like to say it's Anne Maria!

Anne Maria: What?! Nah, they got it wrong, I did pass gym.

Chris: And the Alpha Warriors got it right, it's tied at four!

The Alpha Warriors cheer.

Jasmine: Wow mate, that's pretty embarrassing.

Anne Maria: Just shut up, go eat another cockroach.

Jasmine rolled her eyes.

Chris: Alright, Blood Survivors, time to get dunked!

Chris presses the button and dunks the Blood Survivors. As the Blood Survivors were underwater, Scuba bear was growling, Anne Maria used her hairspray to try to scare away scuba bear, but the bear took her hairspray, Anne Maria was shocked, the Blood Survivors got back to the surface, Anne Maria tried to unbuckle her harnesses.

Anne Maria: My god that bear's got my hairspray, and that's my only one, I got to get it back!

Chris: Okay, you can do that, if you want to cost your team the win of part one.

Anne Maria stops and gets worried.

* * *

 **Static**

Anne Maria: I seriously need my hairspray, I can't go one day without my hairspray, I'll lose it!

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: Alright, it's tied. The chance of a winning team will picked by a coin.

Chris pulls out a quarter.

Chris: Heads or tails?

Jasmine: Heads!

Jasmine said quickly before anyone else.

Chris: Alright, Blood Survivors select heads.

Chris toss the coin in the air and it landed on heads.

Chris: Nice one Jasmine, and the Bloods Survivors get the chance of winning challenge! Alright, I saved the best for last, this is the most humiliating question ever on this list. Listen closely. Who walked in public, completely naked twice in their neighborhood, without being dared?

Mike looks shock

* * *

 **Static**

Mike: Oh my god this is so humiliating, okay first of all, I had my personalities back then, Vito always loved to prank the neighborhood by walking around with no clothes on, I'm just glad he isn't in my head anymore.

 **Static**

* * *

Mike: Okay, I'll admit it, but only to win for my team!

Mike presses the buzzer, receiving a shock.

Mike: Ow!

Everyone except Jasmine laughs at him.

* * *

 **Static**

Anne Maria: Just imagine I was… uhh never mind

Anne Maria laughs nervously

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: Thanks to Mike, the Blood Survivors get an advantage at part two of the challenge!

The Blood Survivors cheer, while the Alpha Warriors groan.

Chris: Alright, teams meet me in the forest for part two of the challenge, after the break.

 **Commercial Break**

The two teams meet up in the forest, right next to a boxing ring.

Chris: Welcome to the boxing ring, has you recall an episode called Sucker Punched, yeah we're bringing back the boxing ring, expect you guys are boxing each other, except one camper, he will be boxing a special opponent, and that someone is on the Alpha Warriors, so Team Blood Survivors, you're gonna have to sit out two people.

Sugar: A boxing challenge?! Woo hoo!

* * *

 **Static**

Sugar: Back at my farm, I was the boxing champion in my family, the Alpha Warriors are gonna go down!

 **Static**

* * *

Anne Maria: I'll sit out.

Dakota: Same here.

* * *

 **Static**

Anne Maria: I ain't boxing, no way they ain't messing up the hair.

Anne Maria reaches in her hair and tries to reach for her hairspray, but couldn't find it.

Anne Maria: Okay, starting to miss my hairspray now.

 **Static**

Dakota: I don't like boxing, I don't want people to mess up the face.

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: Alright, first up since the Blood Survivors won part one of the challenge, they get boxing gloves.

Chef places the boxing gloves in the Blood Survivor's hands

Sugar: This is gonna be easy!

Chris: To win a point for your team, you can do three things, pin them to the mat for three seconds, make them submit, and knock them out so cold that they can't get back up for ten seconds. Chef will be our referee. Starting first, for the Alpha Warriors, it's Sky going up first, and for the the Blood Survivors, it's Jasmine!

* * *

 **Static**

Jasmine: Sky is a good friend, but it's a challenge after all.

 **Static**

* * *

Lightning: Good luck Sky, win this point for the team!

Sky: Thanks Lightning!

Sky and Jasmine both get in the ring.

Chris: Alright, when the bell rings, get ready to box!

The bell rings

Jasmine: I ain't going easy on ya, mate!

Sky: I didn't need you to go easy on me!

* * *

 **Static**

Sky: As they all say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall.

 **Static**

* * *

Jasmine tried to jab Sky, but Sky keeps dodging and dodging, until Sky leaped up in the air so high and kicked Jasmine in the face, Jasmine fell on the ground, Sky pinned her.

Chef: One… two… three!

Chris: And Sky wins a point for her team, it's one to none!

The team, expect Dave cheers, Lightning looks at Sky impressed.

* * *

 **Static**

Lightning: Woah, if Sky can take down a bigger opponent like Jasmine, she's really strong.

 **Static**

Dave: Great, I thought I was gonna enjoy this challenge by Sky getting her head kicked off. Can I get a refund now?

 **Static**

* * *

 **Alpha Warriors**

Lightning: Nice one Sky!

Sky: Thanks Lightning.

They both smiled at each other, but Dave interfered.

Dave: Hey, get back to Earth, we got a challenge to win!

Lightning rolled his eyes in annoyance, and Sky looks at the ring

* * *

 **Static**

Sky: Dave's right, I need to focus on the challenge, but every time I looked at Lightning, I can help but stare at him.

Sky says while sighing with a smile, while looking at the air with her hand on her cheek.

Sky: Okay, need to focused on the challenge.

 **Static**

* * *

 **Blood Survivors**

Sugar: Nice boxing, cockroach eater.

Sugar said, sarcastically. Jasmine rolled her eyes.

Jasmine: Whatever mate, Sky's an athlete, no wonder why she won.

Shawn: Yeah, I agree with Jasmine.

Jasmine smiled at Shawn.

Chris: Alright, up next it's Dave versus Mike!.

Dave and Mike both get in the ring.

* * *

 **Static**

Dave: Maybe if I can get this point for my team, I can show Jo that I'm not weak and don't have to exercise a lot.

 **Static**

* * *

Dave: Alright, get ready to eat dirt Mike!

Mike: Oh yeah? Let see about that.

Dave tries to punch Mike, but Mike dodges and lands the left jab to Dave.

Dave: Ow!

Jo: Come on stick arms, hit him!

Dave turns around and looks at Jo.

Dave: I'm trying the best that I can, Jo!

As Dave was distracted, Mike jabs him in the back at the head, Dave falls down, out cold.

Chef: one… two… three… four… five…

Jo: Come on Dave, get up!

Chef: six… seven… eight… nine… ten!

Jo facepalms.

* * *

 **Static**

Jo: When Dave said to Lightning "at least I have a brain" I thought he was potential as an ally to get me in the finals, now I'm regretting it.

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: And Mike knocks out Dave, which makes it one to all!

Mike gets out of the ring, and goes to his team.

 **The Blood Survivors**

Anne Maria: Nice one Mike!

Scott: Yeah… nice one.

* * *

 **Static**

Scott: I can't get rid of Mike if he's keeps winning matches for us, this is gonna be harder than I expected.

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: Alright, so it's the third round , it's Scott versus Dawn!

Dawn grins at Scott, Scott looks nervous.

* * *

 **Static**

Dawn: One word, Revenge!

 **Static**

* * *

Dawn and Scott both get in the ring.

Scott: Alright aura girl, time to get knocked out!

Scott tries a right and left jab, but Dawn dodges both of them

Scott: Hey, hold still!

Scott tries a right hook, but Dawn dodges that too.

Scott: Okay that's it!

Scott tries to everything, eventually Scott manages to finally hit Dawn by a left hook, Dawn reaches to her knees.

Sugar: Finally, now finisher!

Scott: That's what I'm gonna do.

Dawn raps her hands as fists, she gets

Dawn: Come on dirt boy, let's fight!

Scott raises an eyebrow, and starts to get in box mode, Scott tries and do anything, but Dawn keeps dodging, which tired out Scott.

Dawn: This is for sabotaging the team.

Dawn punches Scott.

Dawn: This is for getting rid of players.

Dawn kicks Scott.

Dawn: And this… this is for putting everyone's stuff in my bag, blamed it on me , and sabotaging me!

Dawn goes to the ropes and the ropes swing her back, where Dawn clothesline Scott. Scott falls on the ground, growing in pain, Dawn pins him.

Chef: One… two… three!

Chris: And Dawn wins it, it's two to one!

The Alpha Warriors cheer!

 **The Alpha Warriors**

Ella: Wow Dawn, nice boxing!

Dawn: Thanks Ellla, I appreciate it!

Sky: Alright guys, come on, let's win this challenge!

Dave: And what if we don't win?

Sky: I don't know, maybe we decided to vote you off!

Sky points at Dave.

Dave: Uhh why me?

Sky: I don't see you winning a point for our team

Dave crosses his arms.

Dave: At least I don't suck my thumb during horror movies.

Lightning steps in.

Lightning: At least Sky still doesn't listen to songs for little kids.

Dave: You're lucky you didn't get embarrassed last challenge.

 **The Blood Survivors**

Sugar: Wow, you got beat up by a girl, pathetic, you wouldn't last one round on my farm.

Scott: Hey, I don't know what happened, it's like Dawn was different when I was in the ring with her, don't blame me after all!

Sugar: Whatever, just get in the back, farmer boy!

Scott glares at Sugar, and walks off.

* * *

 **Static**

Scott: Just great, this is gonna haunt me for the rest of my life.

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: Alright, next up is Lightning!

Lightning: Aw yeah, which opponent do I face against?

Chris: Remember when I said a person from the Alpha Warriors gets a special opponent? Yeah, Lightning you get that special opponent. Earlier in the morning I received a phone call from a person who really wants to box you after last episode. Lightning, step in the ring, and your opponent will be revealed.

Lightning gets in the ring, most of floor moved away, to reveal Lightning's opponent, the campers especially Sky gasped.

Sky: Oh no Is it…!

Chris: Yep! Lightning, you will be fighting Keith!

Lightning: Who?

Keith: Sup babe!

Keith said to Sky, Sky just looked away, Lightning notices.

Lightning: Umm… what?

Chris: Lightning meet Keith, aka Sky's boyfriend!

* * *

 **Static**

Sky: Oh no, I forgot to dump Keith after Total Drama Pahkitew Island.

Sky sighs in sadness.

Sky: Why do I mess up stuff so bad?

 **Static**

Lightning: So Sky has a boyfriend all this time, sha dang man… wait why do I care?

 **Static**

* * *

Keith: So you're the one who's trying to steal my girl huh?

Keith said pointing at Lightning, Lightning looks at an confused look.

Lightning: Huh, Lightning stealing your girl, wait what?

Lightning was interrupted.

Keith: I don't need to listen your voice, you think you can steal my girl, you gotta another thing coming.

Chris: Keith will be representing the Blood Survivors, so If Keith wins he will score a point for the Blood Survivors

Keith: Which I'm gonna do to this dude who thinks he is tough.

Keith said, pointing at Lightning.

Lightning: Alright, Lightning is getting tired of you talking, let's just box already.

The bell rings, Lightning goes for a punch, but Keith dodges.

Keith: Come one Protein Jock, that's all you got?

Keith goes for a hook, and connected.

Lightning: Ow!

Keith: Ha, weak!

Lightning gets frustrated and kicks Keith in the legs, making Keith fall down. Keith gets back up.

Keith: Please, that was just my warm up.

Lightning: You think I'm gonna be an easy opponent? You must be tripping right now, no way I ain't losing to a jerk like you.

Keith: I'm the jerk? Please.

Keith goes for a kick, but Lightning dodges and connects with a punch.

Keith: Ow, okay That's is it!

Lightning: Was that also your warm up as well?

Keith: Just you wait.

Keith keeps hooking Lightning in the face, Lightning falls down to his knees. Keith laughs, and was about to finish Lightning off, until Keith looks at Sky.

Keith: Babe this is for you!

Keith says to Sky, as he was about to finish Lightning up, until Sky yelled out from ringside…

Sky: Come on Lightning, kick his butt!

Keith: Wait what?

Keith turns his attention to Sky, Keith gets close to the ropes and looks at Sky from ringside.

Keith: Why are you cheering for Protein Jock here, didn't you forget, you're my girlfriend, got it?!

* * *

 **Static**

Shawn: Okay, that's how you not treat a girl like that, no wonder Sky wanted to dump him.

 **Static**

* * *

Sky: Just shut up and continue to box.

Keith: No no no, I want to know why are you're not cheering for me, instead cheering for him?!

Keith points at Lightning.

Sky: You wanna know why Keith, it's because… well it's because…

Keith: Because what?

Sky: It's because… I'm breaking up with you!

Keith was shocked.

Keith: WHAT?! Babe no-

Sky: Don't call me babe no more Keith, you're a jerk to me, it's over, we're done!

Keith gets mad he tries to grab Sky.

Sky: Help!

Keith Was about to grab Sky's arm until he notices Lightning was up, because of the distraction.

Lightning: You lay one finger on Sky, and you will be sorry that you ever MET ME!

Lightning led up a fearsome tone at the last two words, which shook the rest of the campers.

* * *

 **Static**

Jo: Woah, I haven't seen Jockstrap this serious since he was battling with Cameron

 **Static**

* * *

Keith: What are you gonna do about it, you don't even have boxing gloves.

Keith reach over the rope and grabs Sky's arm, Sky screams and slaps Keith.

Sky: Get away from me, you creep!

Keith: Why you little bi-

Keith was about to cuss at Sky until he was hit behind the head by Lightning, Keith turned around.

Lightning: What did I just say?! Now you're gonna get it!

Lightning pounced on Keith punching in his face over and over.

Lightning: Hey Keith, you can't spell "Protein Jock" without pro, SHA BAM!

Lightning said as he throw one more good punch at Keith, knocking him out.

Chris: Lightning knocks out Keith, it's three to one!

The Alpha Warriors cheer.

Keith was taking to the infirmary, Lightning got out of the ring to meet with his teammates.

* * *

 **Static**

Jo: I have to say that was an actually entertaining match, major props to Lightning.

 **Static**

* * *

 **The Alpha Warriors**

Brick: Nice one Soldier, way to knock out the enemy, sir!

Lightning: Thanks man.

Sky: Yeah… Lightning, I want to say, thank you for teaching that jerk a lesson.

Lightning: No problem Sky.

Sky smiles and blushes at Lightning.

Chris: Alright, so up next it's Jo versus Topher!

Topher gulps.

* * *

 **Static**

Topher: Well, it's nice knowing ya, Total Drama.

 **Static**

* * *

Dakota: Come on Topher, let's see what you got in the ring!

Dakota tries to hyped up Topher.

Topher: You're lucky you're not evening competing!

Sugar: Just get in the ring already, wannabe host man!

Topher: Maybe you forgot that my name is Topher!

Sugar: Whatever, just get in the ring already.

Topher rolled his eyes and got in the ring, same with Jo.

Jo: Ha, This is a piece of cake!

Topher looks really nervous.

Jo tries to punch Topher, but Topher dodges.

Jo: Uhh?

Jo swings another punch at Topher, but that also misses.

Jo: Hold still you little-

Jo was interrupted by a jab from Topher.

Topher: Awesome, this is actually fun!

Jo tries to punch Topher many times, but Topher Keeps dodging and keep left hook and right hook.

Dave: Come on Jo, just hit him already, stop playing around already!

Jo turns is back on Topher to talk to Dave.

Jo: Well I'm trying, he keeps dodging my-

Jo was interrupted by a hook by Topher, Jo well on the ground out cold, Topher pins her.

Chef: One… two… three!

Chris: And Topher wins a point for the Blood Survivors, it's three to two!

* * *

 **Static**

Dave: And she says I'm really weak!

 **Static**

Jo: How is that possible, how did that Chris wannabe defeat me?! I'm so mad right now, I'm about to break something!

 **Static**

* * *

 **The Alpha Warriors**

Jo gets out of the ring and looks at his team.

Jo: Neither one word from all of you, I'm going to go to the bathroom!

Jo walks off.

 **Blood Survivors**

Topher gets out of the ring.

Jasmine: Nice one Topher, way to conquer your fear.

Topher: Yeah, no way this beautiful face is getting destroyed, Chris did you see me?

Chris: Yeah I saw you, you did good.

Chris said sarcastically and rolling his eyes.

Topher walks to Dakota.

Topher: Dakota, did you see me? I took out Jo like it was nothing!

Dakota: Yeah, nice one, you did great out there future host!

Topher: Yeah, I know, I did great!

* * *

 **Static**

Dakota: He really thinks that one boxing match, he thinks he's the best boxer ever, please, I like to see him try the UFC.

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: Alright, next up is Brick versus Shawn!

Shawn: Alright!

Jasmine: Good luck Shawn.

Shawn: Thanks Jasmine.

Shawn gets in the ring.

 **Alpha Warriors**

Sky: Don't disappoint us soldier, show Shawn who's the boss!

Brick: Ma'am yes ma'am!

Brick gets in the ring, Brick and Shawn both stare at each other.

Shawn: Alright zombie skills, don't fail me now!

Brick: You ready soldier? The best man wins.

Shawn: I was born ready!

Brick: Alright soldier, but are you prepared for this!

Jo comes back from the bathroom

Jo: Brick versus Shawn? Alright, I'm interested.

Brick says as he tries to punch Shawn, but Shawn leaps in the air and dodges the punch.

Shawn: Told ya I was ready!

Brick: Not bad, but what about this!

Bricks tries to kick Shawn, but Shawn dodges that too by going low to the ground underneath Brick's foot.

Shawn: Time to ends this!

Shawn uppercuts Brick, Brick falls on the ground on his knee. Shawn runs to the ropes gets send back and knees Brick, Brick falls on the ground.

Chef: One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six…

Brick gets up before the count.

Brick: I'm done yet, soldier, I don't go down easy!

Shawn: A fighter? Okay, let's go!

Shawn tries to left hook Brick, but miss, Brick punches Shawn.

Shawn: Ow! Okay, you wanna dance Brick?

Brick: Let's do it then!

Brick and Shawn keeps dodging each other's attacks, over and over, until Shawn gives another uppercut to Brick, Brick falls down to the ground.

Chef: One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten!

Chris :And with that Shawn ties the gamers four! Can Blood Survivors make a great comeback?

Shawn and Brick both get out the ring.

 **Alpha Warriors**

Mike: Nice one Shawn, way to get the win!

Dakota: Yeah, you where so cool.

Topher: Agreed.

Shawn: Thanks guys, appreciate it!

Jasmine walks up to Shawn.

Jasmine: You did great mate, good job.

Shawn: Thanks Jasmine.

Shawn said embarrassed, his cheeks went red, Jasmine went up and kissed Shawn.

Blood Warrior: (Expected Scott) Awwwww.

* * *

 **Static**

Scott: Seriously, what's with the love stuff, is Chris really not mad at this non drama?

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: Alright, it's tied, and it's our final round, it's Sugar versus Ella! I've been waiting for this one, for a long time.

Chris laughs. Sugar cheers.

Sugar: Whoo hoo, Yes!

* * *

 **Static**

Sugar: I have been waiting for this since last season!

 **Static**

* * *

Ella: But Chris, I don't want to fight my best friend Sugar!

Dave: Ella, what are you doing?!

Chris: Well Ella is suggesting to not fight you, Sugar if you agreed, your team automatically wins. So what will it be Sugar?

Jasmine: Sugar just agree, and we win the challenge, come on!

Sugar: No, I have been waiting for this since last season, don't worry, it's just Ella.

Sugar gets in the ring.

Sugar: Come on missy, get in the ring!

Chris: Well Ella, it looks like Sugar declined your offer, cause she really wants to fight you.

Ella: Okay, I guess I can, if she wants to. Sugar can you go easy on me, since we're best friends?

Sugar: Oh I will, don't worry!

Sugar says as she bumps her fist to her hand.

* * *

 **Static**

Sky: We're doomed.

 **Static**

* * *

Ella gets in the ring.

Ella: The best woman win Sugar!

Sugar: Whatever, let's start already.

The bell rings, Sugar left jabs Ella in the face

Ella: Ow, Sugar that's not going easy!

Sugar: What do you mean? I'm obviously going easy on you.

Sugar says sarcastically as she laughs, she right jabs Ella in the face.

Ella: Ow, Sugar, why are you doing this to your best friend?

Sugar: You still haven't noticed yet, princess? I… was… never… your… friend!

Ella gasped, as Sugar pushed Ella hard to the ground. Ella was on the ground, crying.

Sugar: Time to finish you up, missy!

 **Ella is thinking of Flashback of last season**

 **1**

Sugar: Shut your song, old dressy, I wasn't done talking to the wizard!

 **2**

Sugar: I heard something, duck.

Sugar pushes Ella into a bush.

 **3**

Sugar: I know what you're up to, singy pants, gals that sit at the end always get less camera time, push over!

Sugar says as knocking Ella off the log

 **4**

Sugar: What?! I ain't no running up!

Sugar says, yelling at Ella.

 **5**

Sugar: I primly believe, I primly believe believe?!

Clucky runs away in fear

Sugar: That's pageant talk, my talk, you're going down, missy!

Sugar yells at Ella.

 **6**

Sugar: here's a poem for your ear holes, roses are red, manure is brown, get out of my face!

Sugar walks away, as Ella sighs in sadness.

 **7**

As Ella gets shocked by an eel strapped on a dueling stick, Ella falls in the water, the camera focuses on Sugar laughing.

 **8**

Ella: It's just my heart is full of sorrow.

Camera pans out to see Sugar laughing at Ella's comment

 **Flashbacks are over, and it goes back to present time**

Ella stops crying, and her tears dried up to angry flakes, she makes a fist, she gets up and looks at Sugar, very angry.

Sugar: Um Ella, why are you mad?

Ella: You wanna fight me, Pageant wannabe?! You got one!

Ella says, yelling at Sugar. Sugar gets mad.

Sugar: Pageant wannabe?! Oh that is i-

Sugar was interrupted by Ella punching, her in the face, Ella pounces on Sugar, punching her over and over, until Sugar was out cold, the bell rings, her two of her teammates got into the ring, to held her back from Sugar.

Brick: Easy ma'am, she has enough.

Ella looks over at Sugar, still on the ground, out cold.

Ella: Don't ever talk to me again!

Ella storms off mad, and goes to her cabin.

* * *

 **Static**

Dave: Wow, that was so, AWESOME!

Dave cheers.

Dave: I didn't know Ella could be that fearsome, woah!

 **Static**

* * *

Chris was shocked at Ella's anger on Sugar.

Chris: Woah… um okay, today's winners are the Alpha Warriors!

The team (except Ella who was at the her cabin) cheered in victory.

Chris: Blood Survivors, I'll see you at tonight's bonfire ceremony!

The Blood Survivors groan.

 **Bonfire Ceremony**

Chris: Well Blood Survivors, maybe Sugar should've accepted Ella's truce, because you wouldn't be here now,

Camera pans to Sugar who just cross her arms and looks the other way in annoyance.

Chris: but anyway, you know the drill, get to voting.

* * *

 **Static**

Jasmine: Obviously.

 **Static**

Mike: Not really surprising.

 **Static**

Sugar: Is it still possible to still vote for Ella?

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: Alright, so the people who completed their boxing matches, Mike, Shawn, and Topher are both safe.

Chris throws marshmallows at them.

Chris: Alright, the next person safe is… Jasmine!

Chris throws a marshmallow to Jasmine.

Chris: Scott!

Chris throws a marshmallow to Scott.

Chris: Anne Maria!

Chris throws a marshmallow to Anne Maria.

Chris: Sugar and Dakota, this is the final marshmallow. Dakota, the only reason why I think you're in the final two, because you basically didn't compete in today's challenge, and Sugar, you had a chance to get get your team the win, but you gave it up and loss, but the final marshmallow goes too

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dakota!

Chris throws the last marshmallow to Dakota.

Chris: Sugar, you're going home!

Sugar: Well that's just perfect, going to final three, all the way to second one out!

The scene goes to Sugar in the Arrow of Shame.

Chris: Any last words, Sugar!

Sugar: Screw-

Chris presses the button which fling Sugar to the sky

Sugar: Elllllaaaaaaa!

Sugar says while falling from the sky.

Chris: Welp that's a pageant queen down, before I forget, Chef, bring Keith over here.

Chef comes walking with Keith.

Keith: So why am I here ?

Chris: Keith, buddy, I just need you to step in that large bow.

Keith: Okay then.

Keith gets in the bow.

Chris: See ya later Keith!

Keith: Wait, can I say bye and apologize to Sky before I-

Chris presses the button which fling Keith in the air, Keith was screaming.

Chris: who's the next person to take the Arrow of Shame, find out on the next episode on… Total. Drama. Revenge of the Pahkitew Island!

* * *

 **End of Episode 2**

 **Votes**

 **Mike- Sugar**

 **Dakota- Sugar**

 **Scott- Sugar**

 **Shawn- Sugar**

 **Sugar- Dakota**

 **Anne Maria- Dakota**

 **Dakota- Sugar**

 **Teams**

 **Alpha Warriors- Dave, Jo, Ella, Sky, Brick, Lightning, Dawn**

 **Blood Survivors- Mike, Jasmine, Anne Maria, Scott, Shawn, Dakota, Topher**

 **Elimination**

 **16th- Max (The Super Villian)**

 **15th- Sugar ( The Pageant Queen)**

 **Conclusion**

 **Episode 2 is done, and I have to say, this is probably the most satisfying episode I ever written in my opinion, Dawn gets revenge on Scott for getting framed by him, and Ella finally snaps at Sugar, and Sugar getting eliminated early. Keith, Sky's Ex now, makes an appearance for this episode as well. Reason why I eliminated Sugar, because she was mostly hated, plus I wanna write when Ella snaps at Sugar, and Sugar gets her karma. I can't wait to continue this series, but anyway, I hope you all enjoy the second part of Total Drama Revenge of the Pahkitew Island, more to come on Episode 3! Before I sign off, I'm going to respond to reviews.**

 **Reviews**

 **That British Guy- Thank you so much about the couples of this season, and I agree with you, and yeah this season is gonna full with non canon couples, but I hope you enjoy them a long the way!**

 **Kyubes- Thank you so much, I gave Dakota some more character development for this chapter, I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Well that's all the reviews for this chapter, please tune in next time on Chapter 3 on Total Drama Revenge of the Pahkitew Island.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3, An A"Maze"ing Adventure!**

The scene where the time is set by night, and the view of the island, where Chris was standing on the beach.

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Pahkitew Island.

Camera fades to flashbacks to scenes from the previous episode.

Chris: Our remaining fifteen campers was embarrassed by me bringing back the getting to know you challenge!

Scene shows campers hitting the buzzer and getting shocked.

Chris: Well, some of them, but anyway the second part that players have to box each other.

Scenes goes to campers boxing each other.

Chris: Dawn got her revenge on Scott for sabotaging her in season four…

Scene goes to Dawn pinning Scott.

Chris: and Lightning had a surprising opponent!

Scene shows the reveal of Lightning's opponent, Keith.

Chris: Yep, it was Sky's now ex, Keith, but at the end Sugar had a chance to accept Ella's truth and win for her team, but she denied it, lose the challenge for her team, and got voted off.

Scene shows Sugar getting fling in the sky by the Arrow of Shame.

Chris: Don't you just love Karma!

Chris laughs, but he stops as he notices Chef in a princess costume.

Chris: Chef! Second time, come on man!

Chef: Don't blame me that you still don't have any vampires costumes.

Chris: Whatever, you know you have many other choices than a vampire, right?

Chef rolled his eyes and walked out of camera.

Chris focuses on the camera.

Chris: Fourteen competitors remain, and trust me, this episode is gonna get very spooky.

Chris said in a spooky voice and laughs.

Chris: Find out what scare we will have in our campers, right here on Total. Drama. Revenge of the Pahkitew Island!

 **Intro**

 **Forest**

The scene starts with Shawn sleeping up in a tree with both eyes open, he was disturbed by a knock on the wood of the tree.

Shawn: ZOMBIES!

Shawn panicked and fell from the tree.

Shawn: Get away from me, you undead freaks!

Shawn was trying to defend himself until he heard a familiar voice.

Scott: Shawn, come down it's me Scott!

Shawn stops panicking.

Shawn: Scott, why did you wake me up while I'm sleeping?

Shawn says as he yawns.

Scott: Because I feel this is the best time to tell you this, but have you noticed that Jasmine has been talking to Mike, like a lot?

Shawn: Actually I have been noticing that, but isn't Mike dating Zoey though?

Scott: Well they could have broken up during Pahkitew Island season, you never know, I mean if Zoey was still dating Mike, I'm pretty sure she would have also been in this season too, supporting each other, maybe he's trying to steal your girl.

Shawn: What?! I knew it!

Scott: You and me form an alliance to vote Mike off?

Shawn was thinking of whenever to join or not.

Shawn: Wait, Jasmine and Mike could be just friends.

Scott: Like I said, you never know, plus they could be teaming up to vote you off, I mean only if you did something rude to Mike…

Shawn: Actually yesterday I did prevent him to get some of my berries for Jasmine and me.

Scott: You see, so are you in?

Shawn: I guess I'm in.

Scott and Shawn shake hands.

* * *

 **Static**

Shawn: I'm being honest, I don't trust Scott at all, but Mike is a huge threat to me than Scott, and I guess an alliance is better than zero alliances

 **Static**

Scott: Alright, that's good, but all I need to find that golden Chris immunity statue, and probably also the silver one, then I'll become the most power Total Drama player as of right now.

Scott laughs, but a moth gets sucked in Scott's mouth, causing him to choke.

 **Static**

* * *

 **Alpha Warriors Girl's Cabin**

Scene goes to Dawn meditating on the bed.

Dawn: Oh no, I sense evil in the future.

Megaphone can be heard in the distance, waking everyone up.

Chris: THIS IS AN EMERGENCY, EVERYONE OUT!

 **Blood Survivors Boy's Cabin**

Topher: Chris are you in danger?! I'm coming Chris!

Topher starts running towards the door, follow up by Mike.

 **Outside**

All the campers gasp, and scene goes to the campers running from their cabins, and goes to Scott and Shawn walking from the other side, all the campers lined up in their respective teams.

Chris stops blowing the horn, and takes off his earmuffs.

Topher: Chris, are you okay?! Please tell me!

Chris gets annoyed.

Chris: Yes, Topher I'm fine, now get back to your team!

Topher goes back to his team.

Topher: It's alright, everything is under control, Chris is okay.

Topher sighed in relief, as Dakota rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **Static**

Dakota: Okay, Topher is starting to annoy me, his obsession with Chris is weird, creepy etc. if he really wants to be an alliance with me, he needs to drop the Chris loving act.

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: Good night campers, I hope you weren't planning on getting a goodnight sleep, because it's challenge time!

Dakota: What?! Chris, I need my beauty sleep, there's no way I ain't doing this challenge!

Brick: I agree with Dakota, a cadet leader also needs his sleep as well, it's not like I'm still afraid of the dark, I got over my fear.

Brick laughs nervously around his team.

Chris: Okay you two can quit, but if you don't want to change your mind, you can say goodbye to a million dollars!

Dakota and Brick just groan and looked annoyed.

Dakota and Brick: Never mind.

* * *

 **Static**

Dakota: I came her to win, there's no way a little dark challenge with no beauty sleep is going to stop me, this game is mine!

 **Static**

At the start, Brick sighs.

Brick: Alright, another dark challenge, if I don't man up, people will think I'm not tough, especially Jo.

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: Alright, everyone follow me in the forest.

As the campers were walking, Dawn was trying to talk to Ella.

Dawn: So Ella, how was you feeling right now?

Ella: Dawn, I don't feel in the mood right now, please don't talk to me

Dawn sighs in sadness.

Dawn: Okay Ella, can you tell me what's wrong first?

Ella: It's just… do you think I was too mean to Sugar last challenge, I mean I know it was a boxing challenge, but I felt bad that I was the person that got her voted off, even though I tried to make friends and be friends with her.

Dawn: Don't worry Ella, I seen Sugar's aura, it's red with thunder clouds like Scott's, I think you deserve more than what Sugar has been treating you last season and this season, plus even the nice person in the world has it moments, like me when I was in the ring with Scott, cheer up!

Ella smiles.

Ella: You're right Dawn, thanks for cheering me up!

Dawn: No problem!

* * *

 **Static**

Ella: Dawn is a great friend, I hope at least one of us can make it far, since Sugar is gone, I can focus on more winning the team some challenges!

 **Static**

Dawn: Ella is a sweet, a evil soul like Sugar's doesn't deserve to be friends with her, or any evil aura to be more specific.

 **Static**

* * *

The scene shows Anne Maria and Mike walking.

Anne Maria: So Mike, want to Well you know, drop the Mike act and turn into Vito?

Mike: No, and plus Vito is gone out of my head, it's just me.

Anne Maria: What?! No way, I know Vito is still in here. Vito can you hear me?!

Anne Maria shouts in Mike's ear.

Mike: OW, Stop!

Jasmine walks over to Anne Maria.

Jasmine: Anne Maria, cut it out, and stop distracting Mike.

Anne Maria: Fine, whatever, you're lucky that you're tall, you giant!

Anne Maria walks off.

Mike: Thanks Jasmine, I thought Anne Maria will never give up.

Jasmine: No problem, mate.

Shawn looks on, with a sad look, Scott comes up to him, whispering.

Scott: I told ya man.

Shawn just rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **Static**

Shawn: Seriously, what does Jasmine fine more to Mike than me? Well sure Mike has a six pack, better looks than me, taller, a better athlete, and… I'm not helping am I?

 **Static**

Anne Maria: Seriously, this sucks, ever since I lost my hairspray to that bear, my hair is getting more weak, and one touch can like ruin it forever.

 **Static**

* * *

The scene goes to Sky and Lightning talking.

Sky: So, Lightning, I was wondering will… you know… go out with me?

Lightning: Alright girl, I will!

Sky: Really?!

But it turns out that Sky was daydreaming, and goes back to reality.

Sky: Wait, what just...

Lightning: You okay Sky?

Sky: Yeah, it's just nothing.

Lightning gives her a confused look.

Lightning: Alright, come on let's focus on the upcoming challenge.

Sky: Yeah, let's do that.

* * *

 **Static**

Sky: Why do I keep daydreaming about Lightning? I mean yeah we're both athletic, made it to the finals in our debut season, have similar weather names, and the fact-

Sky starts daydreaming again.

Sky: He's so strong, and muscular.

Sky snaps in reality.

Sky: I'm not helping, am I?

 **Static**

Lightning: Sky always acting weird every time I'm near her, but she's a good friend that's all. I can't be distracted by-

 **Static**

Sky: Him, because I came in to win-

 **Static**

Lightning: The million dollars, and no way a girl-

 **Static**

Sky: Is going to distracted me.

 **Static**

Lightning: Sha Bam!

 **Static**

* * *

Dave looks on in suspension, and walks up to Lightning and Sky.

Dave: Hey guys, what's up, mine if I join with you guys in this conversation?

Sky: Dave, you forgive me what happened last time?

Dave: Yep, I totally did! I even forgot all about like it didn't even happen, until you reminded me.

Lightning: Yeah whatever, come on, let's just go.

Lightning walks off.

Sky: Lightning, wait up!

Sky run towards Lightning.

* * *

 **Static**

Dave: Yeah, that was a big lie, but I need to prevent an alliance between Sky and Lightning, and losing the chance getting close to that millions dollars.

 **Static**

* * *

Jo Walks up behind Dave, and starts whispering.

Jo: Why are you talking to Lightning and Sky, I thought you dislike them?

Dave: I'm trying to prevent them from forming an alliance, by being the third wheel.

Jo: Well I think you're too late for that.

Dave: What do you mean?

Jo: Sky and Lightning talk to each other a lot, they're probably really good friends already, and at this point they probably vote off the same person together.

Brick comes up and joins the conversation.

Brick: Hey guys! What are you talking about over her?

Jo: Nothing, just discussing what the challenge is going to be.

Brick: Agreed, we soldiers should always prepare for dangerous obstacles, including challenges. Let's move out soldiers!

Brick starts jogging, leaving Jo and Dave with a weird look.

* * *

 **Static**

Brick: There's something going on between those two, and I need to get to the bottom of this, and find out.

 **Static**

* * *

Scene goes to the back of the group, where Dakota and Topher are walking,, Dakota looks around and quickly pulls Topher into a bush.

Topher: Hey, what the heck man?

Dakota starts to whisper.

Dakota: Keep your voice down, we need to talk about our alliance. If you want to be in an alliance with me, you really need to cut the Chris loving act.

Topher: What? No way, I would never do that.

Dakota: Seriously, tell me this, when did ever Chris did something nice to you? He never let you go to commercial break, he basically got you eliminated last season and he called you annoying when he was introducing us.

Topher: Actually, you do have a point.

Dakota: Exactly! Come on, let's go catch up to the team, and you think about that.

Dakota gets out of the bushes to catch up to her team, leaving Topher thinking a little, then he also gets out of the bushes as well.

* * *

 **Static**

Topher: I have to admit, Chris has been a jerk to me, and I'm probably his biggest fan ever on this show, and yeah, bigger than Sierra.

 **Static**

* * *

The scene shows a really big maze, the contestants gasp in amazement (no pun intended).

Chris: Welcome to the Pahkitew Amazing Amazement Maze!

No one laughs at Chris' puns, not even Topher and crickets can be heard in the distance

Chris laughs nervously.

Chris: Topher, come on, I know you love that one!

Topher just rolled his eyes, and Chris gave him a confused look.

Chris: Any who, your challenge today is that your team must choose one of two starting paths, which will be followed by more paths and get to the end of the maze, there are questions you need to answer to help you reach to the end of the maze, and if none of your team members don't know the answer, than I hope your guessing game is good, if you choose the wrong path, you will be walking through a big circle and right back to the number you're on, your team can split up, but every single member of your team must cross the finish line at the end. The cards on the number sign will reveal the possible answers, and the sign of the number you're on. Ready… set…go!

Chris blew his airhorn, and the contestants started running towards the two entrances.

Jo and Jasmine: As team leader, I say we go right!

Jo and Jasmine said together, coincidentally, they both glare at each other.

Jo: Thumb wrestle?

Jasmine: No thanks mate, our team will actually take the left path, sorry about that.

Jasmine and her team starts taking the left path, leaving Jo with angry look.

* * *

 **Static**

Jasmine: Yeah, I would easily defeat Jo, but you know, both two paths lead to the exit, so try not to make her get really mad and more desire to win.

 **Static**

Jo: Obviously I know why Jasmine did that, because I will easily win, but hey I guess she wanted the easy way out, if it was Brick, he will definitely accepted… why am I talking about Brick all of the sudden?

 **Static**

* * *

Jo: Alright Warriors, let's go!

Jo and her team starts sprinting the the right path.

 **Alpha Warriors**

The Alpha Warriors got to the number with five paths.

Jo: Alright, there's the question card, I will answer the question.

Dave: Actually, you should let me answer it, because I'm probably the smartest person on this team, actually I am.

Sky: Yeah, sure.

Sky says sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Jo: Okay, fine, her Dave you read it and answer it.

Lightning: Wait what, why him?

Dave: Because I'm obviously smarter than you, and more normal than you

Lightning: Pfft, I'm more stronger than you, and I can crush you into pieces.

Jo: Enough you two, Dave just read the question!

* * *

 **Static**

Lightning: Okay so, I know Jo personal, he wouldn't have short stuff read and answer the whole question, there's something fishy going on between this two… and yeah, I know Jo is a girl, it's just… I like it better to call him a dude.

 **Static**

* * *

Dave: Okay, so the question says "Which contestant on Total Drama history that only made one appearance in an episode? 1. Ezekiel, 2. Staci, 3. Beardo 4. Leonard, or 5. Tammy?"

Sky: Well, I do know it's not Ezekiel or Leonard.

Lightning: Staci?

Jo: No, sadly, she made an appearance on the last episode of Total Drama Revenge of the Island, but I really wish she didn't to be honest.

Dave: Yeah, the final episode of Total Drama Revenge of the Island, when a brawn easily beats a brain, oh wait.

Dave points at Lightning, Lightning just growls at Dave, and Sky just glares at Dave at the background.

* * *

 **Static**

Lightning: Okay, he's about to get struck by Lightning, I wanna be a nice guy, but if short stuff keeps trying to pick fights than I'm about to seriously lose my temper.

 **Static**

Sky: I'm about had it with Dave picking fights at Lightning, his own team member.

Sky facepalms

Sky: Seriously, if he doesn't stop it, he will pretty much be the next one voted out, if we lose again.

 **Static**

* * *

Dawn was in background with Ella, watching this happening. Dawn whispers in Ella's ear.

Dawn: Hey Ella, how about you comfort Dave? I think he needs one.

Ella: Are you sure, but why?

Dawn: Ella I know you have a crush on Dave, I've seen Total Drama Pahkitew Island.

Ella sighs.

Ella: Yeah I should.

* * *

 **Static**

Ella: I forgot that I told Dave he was my prince, but I lost interest and moved on, but hey if it helps the team, I guess I'll do it.

 **Static**

* * *

Ella walks up to Dave, and tries to comfort him.

Ella: Come on Dave, let's walk together with Dawn in the back?

Dave smiles.

Dave: Yeah, I guess that works.

* * *

 **Static**

Dave: I knew I should've picked Ella over Sky.

 **Static**

* * *

Brick: Um guys, come on let's get a move on, I think I hear monsters in this bush.

Brick starts to worried, and shivers in fear, Jo just rolled his eyes.

Jo: Brick for brains is right, except for the monster part, now who was first contestant in Total Drama history that only had one appearance in an episode?

Sky: It's Beardo!

Jo: Alright, since it's the third decision, it's the third path right?

Dave: I guess so.

Jo: Alright, let's go!

The Alpha Warriors start headed to the third path.

 **Blood Survivors**

The Blood Survivors got to number one sign,

Jasmine: Alright, I guess the question is on the card.

Jasmine picks up the card, and reads it.

Jasmine: "Which contestant on Total Drama history that only made one appearance in an episode? 1. Ezekiel, 2. Staci, 3. Beardo 4. Leonard, or 5. Tammy?"

Mike: I will go with Beardo.

Jasmine: Yeah same here.

Scott nudges Shawn's arm.

Shawn: I disagree, I think it's Tammy.

Scott: I agree with Shawn here I think we should say Tammy.

Anne Maria, Dakota, and Topher both shake their heads yes.

Jasmine: Come on mates, have anyone watch the whole Ridonculous Race?

Crickets can be seen chirping.

Mike: I've seen it, Tammy makes an appearance on the final episode.

Jasmine: You see? It's Beardo!

Shawn: Well let's split up then, everyone going with Tammy, follow me!

Shawn starts to take the fifth path, Scott, Topher, Anne Maria, and Dakota both follow up, leaving Mike and Jasmine alone.

Jasmine: Ugh!

Jasmine facepalms.

Jasmine: Come on Mike, let's take the third path.

Mike nods his head, they both take the third path.

* * *

 **Static**

Jasmine: Seriously, what is the deal with Shawn, he refuses to share some berries with Mike, now he's not agreeing with me, did I do something wrong?

 **Static**

* * *

 **Alpha Warriors**

The Alpha Warriors got to the sign that says number 2.

Jo: Three paths now? Alright, next question.

Jo grabs the card top of the sign.

Jo: "In the word 'scent' which the letter is silent, 1. the s, or 2. the c?" Wait a minute, why are there three paths, if there are only two answers?

Brick: Let's just go, the c is silent.

Brick was about to walk to path two, but he was stopped.

Dave: Wait, stop, it can go either way, I say the s is silent.

Jo: Actually, I agree with Dave, I think the s is silent.

Dave: Yeah, I agree, right Ella?

Ella: Uhh yeah, I guess.

Dawn: Same here.

Lightning: Actually, I suggest we take the third path.

Jo: Are you serious, Jockstrap? There's no option for the third path.

Lightning: Well it could be a trick or something, you never know.

Sky: Actually, I agree with Lightning, what if it could actually be a trick.

Jo: You're actually agreeing with a person who can't even tell I was a girl at first?!

Lightning: How about you should've worn girl clothes or something, and maybe I will actually could've

recognized you as a girl!

Jo: I don't wear girl clothes, it's called a tomboy, Brightning.

Sky: Guys calm down, Chris said we can split right?

Jo: It's better if we all go together as a team, but I guess we can.

Brick: You mean I have to go to my path… alone… in the dark.

Jo: Come on, let's go!

Jo, Dawn, Dave and Ella went to the first path, Lightning and Sky went to the third path, while Brick was left alone.

Brick: Uhh guys?

* * *

 **Static**

Brick: Well, I could've went with path one or three instead, but I need to prove myself, I'm a soldier!

 **Static**

* * *

Brick started walking to path two.

 **Blood Survivors (Jasmine, Mike)**

As Jasmine and Mike where walking, Jasmine stops and sighs in sadness.

Mike: What's wrong Jasmine?

Jasmine: It's Shawn, I don't know what's in him, he refuses to give you berries, and now he refuses to go on my side.

Mike: Have you guys talk about what's going on?

Jasmine: No, but I guess I can give it a try.

Mike: Don't worry, this kinda happened similar with me and Zoey, just talk, and settle things out.

Jasmine: Thanks for cheering me up, Mike!

Mike: No problem Jasmine, come on, let's continue walking.

Mike and Jasmine started walking again, they can see a sign that says number 2.

Jasmine: Yes, we took the right, I told them it was Beardo. Mike read the card.

Mike grabs the card on top of the sign.

Mike: "In the word 'scent' which the letter is silent, 1. the s, or 2. the c?" Wait, why are there three paths then?

Jasmine: I don't know, it could be a trick, and that's why I'm takin the third path.

Mike: Wait what, what if it's a trick? I'm going to take path two.

Jasmine: Alright, we both split up, I'll take path three, and you will take path two.

Mike nods his head in agreement, Mike went to path two, while Jasmine took the third path.

 **Blood Survivors (Shawn, Scott, Anne Maria, Dakota, Topher)**

Dakota notices Anne Maria's hair getting messed up.

Dakota: What's wrong with your hair, girl?

Anne Maria: Don't even ask me that, it's none of your business.

Dakota: Well geez, I was just being curious, no need to such a jerk.

Topher: Ladies, ladies, calm down.

Scott: Unbelievable.

* * *

 **Static**

Scott: Wow, some team.

 **Static**

* * *

Shawn: Guys, this way, I think I can see a sign.

The five members of the Blood Survivors started heading towards the sign, and discovered that they took the wrong path.

Anne Maria: Way to pick the wrong path, Shawn.

Shawn: Hey, you guys wanted to follow me, it's not like I forced you guys to

Scott: Guys, we need to catch up to Jasmine and Mike, let's take the Beardo path.

The five members of the Blood Survivors started walking in the third path.

 **Alpha Warriors (Brick)**

The scene fades to Brick running in the forest.

Brick: Come on Brick, I know you can conquer your fear of the dark.

An owl can be heard in the background, Brick stops running.

Brick: Who's there?!

The scene shows nothing but ground, a bush, and a tree.

Brick: Alright Brick, it's just an owl, let's keep moving.

Brick starts to run again.

 **Alpha Warriors (Lightning, Sky)**

Scene goes to Lightning and Sky jogging, Lightning stops.

Lightning: Hey Sky.

Sky stops jogging.

Sky: Yeah Lightning?

Lightning: Thanks well, for you know, standing up to the Lightning, Jo has been a pain to me, so has Dave.

Sky: It's okay, anything to respect a fellow athlete.

Lightning: Hey look, I think I can see a sign!

Lightning and Sky both jogged to the sign that has the number 3 on it, with five paths.

Lightning: Wait, so that means I was right?

Sky: Yep, pretty much, I knew I trusted you to get the right answer.

Lightning smiles and blushes.

Lightning: Thanks Sky, alright lets read the question.

Sky picks up the card on the sign.

Sky: "Which competitor of Total Drama that made it to the final three twice? 1. Duncan 2. Zoey 3. Gwen 4. Heather 5. Owen."

Lightning: Didn't Zoey made it to the final three twice?

Sky: Actually, All Stars never had a final three, so it wouldn't be Zoey.

Lightning: You're right.

Sky snaps her fingers.

Sky: I got it, it's Heather!

Lightning: You're right, she made it to the final three in Island and World Tour, let's take the fourth path!

Sky: Indeed!

Lightning and Sky start running to the fourth path.

* * *

 **Static**

Lightning: Sky is really smart, smarter than me by a long shot, not only she is smart, but really dreamy and cu-

Lightning realizes what he was about to say.

Lightning: A very good competitor, yeah.

Lightning laughs nervously.

 **Static**

* * *

 **Blood Survivors (Shawn, Dakota, Scott, Anne Maria, Topher)**

The five members of the Blood Survivors got to sign number 2, Shawn picks up the card and reads it.

Shawn: "In the word 'Scent' which word is silent, the s or the c?" That's odd, there's three paths, but two possible answers.

Topher: I got the answer! The answer is… s! No wait, it's c, wait no…

Anne Maria: Obviously the c is silent, no capital letter is silent, that's why I'm picking the second path

Anne Maria starts walking towards the second path..

Scott: Pfft. Who needs her? I say we pick the third path.

Dakota: You know we need all of our team members to the finish line, right?

Scott: Well we know who to blame if we lost, right?

Scott nudges Shawn's shoulder.

Shawn: Yeah, I agree. Let's take the third path, right?

Dakota: Please, like we would follow you again after picking the wrong path.

Scott: Shawn isn't suggesting this, I am, so do you agree or not?

Dakota rolled her eyes.

Dakota: fine.

Topher: I'm in too.

Scott: Alright, it's settled, let's go.

The four members of the Blood Survivors started taking the third path.

* * *

 **Static**

Dakota: Some team, Anne Maria is thinking she can do what she wants, Scott and Shawn are agreeing with each other a lot, and Topher won't stop talking to me, next time I'm going with Jasmine and Mike.

 **Static**

Scott: I can't believe this team believed me and took the third path, that's obviously the wrong path, since there was no answer at all. Last place, here we come!

Scott said with a smile.

 **Static**

* * *

 **Alpha Warriors (Jo, Dave, Dawn, Ella)**

The four members of the Alpha Warriors got to the sign, but realized that they took the wrong path.

Jo: Well that's just great!

Jo said, upset.

Jo: Way to pick the wrong path, Dave!

Dave: Hey, I don't know every single answer in this world.

Ella: Guys, stop fighting. Let's work together as a team, so we can win this challenge.

Dawn: I agree with Ella, let's look at that question card, again.

Dave picks up the card, and flips it to the back.

Dave: Wait a minute, look at the back of the card, there was a third answer!

Jo: Wait, what?! Let me see that.

Jo swipes the card off of Dave's hands.

Jo: "3. There is no silent letter."

Jo facepalms.

Jo: I can't believe this, that's the right answer.

Dawn: So Lightning did know that was right answer, looks like Lightning actually outsmarted you, Jo.

Jo: Don't even mention it.

Dave: Wait, if we and Brick took the wrong path, where's Brick?

Jo: I guess the second path is a longer circle then. No waisting time, let's go!

The four members of the Alpha Warriors started jogging towards the third path.

 **Blood Survivors (Jasmine)**

Jasmine was walking towards the maze, she notices a sign and starts running towards it, and got to number 3.

Jasmine: Awesome, took the right path, I feel bad for Mike, taking the wrong path, but I need to focus on the challenge.

Jasmine picks up the card on the sign.

Jasmine: "Which competitor of Total Drama that made it to the final three twice? 1. Duncan 2. Zoey 3. Gwen 4. Heather 5. Owen." I completely know this, it's obviously Heather, well it could be Zoey, oh wait I forgot that there wasn't a final three in All Stars.

Jasmine starts jogging to the fourth path.

* * *

 **Static**

Jasmine: Yeah, I hope I can be the first one on my team to reach the finish line, then I'll be automatically safe from elimination.

 **Static**

* * *

 **Alpha Warriors (Mike)**

Mike was walking through the forest, looking at the bushes.

Mike: I have to say, this is really a big maze.

Anne Maria: Mike!

Mike realizes Anne Maria's voice, and whispers…

Mike: Oh no.

* * *

 **Static**

Mike: Oh great, why Anne Maria, why couldn't she accept that Vito is gone?

 **Static**

* * *

Anne Maria: So, we took the same path?! what a coincidence!

Mike: Okay, okay let's just go.

Mike and Anne Maria was walking, they noticed a sign and started jogging to it, but they took the wrong path.

Mike: That's great, I guess Jasmine was right, but how could that be wrong there's was only two answers.

Anne Maria: Hey Mike, there's an answer on the back.

Mike: Wait what?!

Mike grabs the cards from Anne Maria and looks at the back.

Mike: "3. Neither letter is silent." Well that's just great.

Mike said sarcastically and annoyed.

Mike: Alright, let's take the third path I guess.

Mike and Anne Maria started jogging to the third path.

* * *

 **Static**

Mike: If Anne Maria starts to really annoy me, I'm seriously just about to leave her alone,. I hope she doesn't, and stays quiet, she better know that I'm already taken with Zoey.

 **Static**

* * *

The scene fades back to a room filled with monitors where Chris is watching the campers. Chris laughs.

Chris: Or will she? Come back after the break, here, on Total Drama!

Camera fades to black.

 **Commercial Break**

 **Alpha Warriors (Sky, Lightning)**

Camera fades back to the show to Sky, and Lightning jogging together, Sky trips on a rock.

Sky: Ahh!

Sky screams and she fell on the ground.

Lightning: Sky are you okay?!

Lightning turns around and starts to jog the other way to Sky.

Sky: Lightning, watch out for the-

Sky was trying to warn Lightning about the rock, but was too late, Lightning also tripped on the rock landing on Sky.

Lightning: Uhh So what's up?

Sky: Nothing much, you?

Lightning: Same.

They both said awkwardly, Lightning and Sky's cheeks both started getting red. Sky's mouth cheeks started get big, she holds her mouth and tries not to burp load, but she couldn't resist and let out a loud burp at Lightning's face.

 **Alpha Warriors (Brick)**

Brick was walking, being scared.

Brick: Okay Brick, you're not afraid, it's just a maze and the dark that's all, nothing scary at all. I can do this!

Brick courages himself and starts walking, Sky's loud burp echoed where Brick is that. Brick screams and starts running.

 **Alpha Warriors (Sky, Lightning)**

Sky and Lightning both get off the ground, Lightning just blankly stared.

Sky: I'm sorry if I grossed you out, I just do that a lot.

Lightning: It's okay girl, Lightning doesn't judge, come on, I think I see a sign there.

Sky: Yeah let's go, you can jog ahead, I'll follow along.

Lightning: Alright.

Lightning starts jogging, and Sky was walking, following along, Sky facepalmed to herself.

* * *

 **Static**

Sky: I thought I got rid of that belch, I still do that when I'm really nervous or near a guy who I really really li- never mind. This is gonna haunt me the rest of my life, I really need to see a doctor.

Sky sighs in sadness.

 **Static**

* * *

Lightning and Sky both got to the sign, number 4. Lightning picks up the card and reads it.

Lightning: "Who discovered the laws of gravity? 1. Albert Einstein, 2. Charles Darwin 3. Leonardo Da Vinci, 4. Stephen Hawking, 5. Isaac Newton." Aw man I suck at these questions!

Sky: What do you mean, Lightning?

Lightning: Okay do you promise to keep a secret?

Sky: Sure.

Lightning: You see Sky, Lightning's not been paying much attention in high school, I only know about sports and that's it, I'm not really that smart, I'm just dumb.

Lightning sighs in sadness.

Sky: Hey cheer up, no one is dumb in my opinion.

Lightning: Tell that to the person couldn't tell Jo was girl at the beginning until episode ten on season four.

Sky giggles.

Sky: Come on, I think it was funny that you couldn't tell Jo was a girl, it made me laugh the whole season when I watched it. Alright, how much you know about sports?

Lightning: I know a lot about sports, and can play them.

Sky: Same here, you see, when it comes with sports, you are smart! You see Lightning, no one is dumb in my opinion, and between you and me, I think we can both agree on that you're at least smarter than Lindsay.

Lightning: Hey, you're actually right, thanks Sky, you're the best!

Sky cheeks started turning red, and she smiles.

Sky: No problem Lightning.

Lightning: Well it still ain't gonna help us with this question. Can you help me?

Sky: Lightning, I know you can solve this question, just think really hard, you'll get it, I know you can do this, without my help.

Lightning: You really think I can?

Sky: trust me, just thank about the answer.

Lightning: Think Lightning think. Let's see here, people always tell me that there are three laws of gravity or something like that, is that correct?

Sky: Yep, and the person who discovered gravity, has the motions named after him.

Lightning: Okay… let's see here.

Lightning continues to think.

 **Alpha Warriors (Brick)**

Meanwhile Brick was still running in fear, he ran all the way to the sign number 2, and he realized he took the wrong path.

Brick: I took the wrong path? Let me see that card.

Brick picks up the card and flips it to the back.

Brick: There was a third question all this time?! Well that's just great, I guess I'm taking the third path.

Brick jogs to the third path.

 **Alpha Warriors (Sky, Lightning)**

Meanwhile, Lightning was still thinking about the answer.

Lightning: hmm it's underneath my tongue, I know it.

Sky: **cough** Isaac Newton **cough**

Sky says while fake coughing in the background.

Lightning: Hey, I got it now, it's Isaac Newton!

Sky: Good job Lightning, I know you can do it! Let's take the fifth path.

Lightning: Alright, let's go!

Lightning and Sky both jogged to the fifth path.

* * *

 **Static**

Sky: Okay, so Lightning isn't the brightest tool in the shed, maybe I can teach him to be smarter.

 **Static**

* * *

 **Blood Survivors (Shawn, Scott, Dakota, Topher)**

The four members of the Blood Survivors got to sign number 3, they all cheer, except for Scott.

Topher: Nice one taking the right path, Scott!

Dakota: Nice one man.

Scott: Uhh yeah.

Scott said while rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

 **Static**

Scott: That was the right path?!

Scott bangs his hand on the confessional wall in anger, but screams in pain.

Scott: Ahh splinter!

 **Static**

* * *

Scott picks up the card on the sign and reads it.

Scott: "Which competitor of Total Drama that made it to the final three twice? 1. Duncan 2. Zoey 3. Gwen 4. Heather 5. Owen."

Shawn: Well that's really easy, the answer is obviously-

Shawn was cut off by Dakota.

Dakota: Zoey! I'm taking the second path.

Topher: I agree with Dakota, it's obviously Zoey.

Shawn: Wait no, the answer is-

Shawn was cut off again by Scott.

Scott: Okay, you guys go ahead, me and Shawn will take the fourth path.

Dakota and Topher just shrugged and started jogging to the second path.

Scott: Shawn you go a head, I'll catch up to later, I'm tired of jogging.

Shawn: Alright.

Shawn started jogging to the fourth path, Scott starts walking towards the sign, he picks up the card and throws it over the maze, Scott laughs, and starts heading towards the fifth path.

* * *

 **Static**

Scott: I feel so bad for Dakota, Topher and Anne Maria, and any others left behind, looks like they have to guess.

Scott laughs.

 **Static**

* * *

 **Alpha Warriors (Jo, Dave, Dawn, Ella)**

The four members of the Alpha Warriors got to sign number 3.

Jo: I wonder how much questions are in this maze?

Dave: Just pick up the card already and read it!

Jo: Jeez, whatever floats your boat.

Jo picks up the card and reads it.

Jo: "Which competitor of Total Drama that made it to the final three twice? 1. Duncan 2. Zoey 3. Gwen 4. Heather 5. Owen."

Ella: Oh can I answer this question?

Jo: If you pick the right answer.

Ella: The answer is heather!

Jo: Wait what, I thought it was Zoey?

Dave: Same here.

Dawn: Ella is right, Heather is the correct answer.

Jo: You sure? Zoey made it to the final three in Revenge of the Island and All Stars, I say we pick Zoey after all.

Dawn: Actually Heather is correct, because-

Dawn was cut off.

Jo: Look we need to move early, me and Dave will guess Zoey, both of you will choose Heather.

Ella: Don't we need every teammate to cross the finish line?

Jo: It's better to at least have teammates at the finish line, than to have neither teammates at the finish line.

Dawn: I guess that's works.

Ella and Dawn started towards the fourth path, while Jo and Dave took the second path. Meanwhile as Jo and Dave was walking, Jo stopped walking.

Jo: Okay, let's go back.

Dave: Wait what?

Jo: I obviously know the answer is Heather. You really think I'm a dumb athlete like Lightning?

Dave: I mean he did outsmarted you out that one question.

Jo: Ugh whatever, the only reason I pretended to take the Zoey path, so we can discuss our alliance alone.

Dave: Alright.

Jo: So we need to figure out who to vote for, the next time we lose.

Dave: I was thinking of either Sky or Lightning, reasons with Lightning, he is considered a huge threat to me and, you probably know the whole story with Sky.

Jo: I don't know, I was thinking of getting rid of Ella or Dawn.

Dave: Don't you like, really dislike Lightning as much as I do?

Jo: True, but we haven't fight that much unlike our previous times, plus he may not be smart, but Lightning is strong, which can come in handy for future challenges.

Dave: Well I ain't getting rid of Ella.

Jo: Why not?

Dave: Because well… you promised not to tell?

Jo: What, you have a crush on her or something?

Dave cheeks start going red.

Dave: After she took down Sugar in that boxing match, I started to have a little crush on her, I didn't know Ella could be that fearsome, plus she is better than Sky by a mile, Ella is more honest than Sky, plus she is more-

Dave was interrupted by Jo

Jo: Save your love fantasies later, come on, let's go back and take the fourth path.

Jo and Dave both jogged back to the sign with the number 2 on it, and they both started taking the fourth path.

* * *

 **Static**

Dave: I really hope I can trust Jo with my secret, she better not tell a living soul or this alliance is off!

 **Static**

* * *

 **Blood Survivors (Jasmine)**

Scene goes to Jasmine jogging to the next number sign.

* * *

 **Static**

Jasmine: Okay, so I know I'm alone and all of that, but I need to be focused, plus I'm used to the dark, and can get really focused on the questions, alone, then to have teammates just keep talking and talking, it can get a little annoying sometimes.

 **Static**

* * *

Jasmine notices the sign with the number four on it.

Jasmine: Yes!

Jasmine continues to jog to the sign, as she gets there, she picks up the card, and reads it.

Jasmine: "Who discovered the laws of gravity? 1. Albert Einstein, 2. Charles Darwin 3. Leonardo Da Vinci, 4. Stephen Hawking, 5. Isaac Newton." Alright, I think I should get this. I payed attention a lot in school, I think the inventor is Issac Newton, because of his third laws, so far, this challenge is really easy.

Jasmine starts jogging to the fifth path.

 **Blood Survivors (Mike, Anne Maria)**

Mike and Anne Maria were both jogging.

Anne Maria: Mike?

Mike gets annoyed.

Mike: What is it, Anne Maria?

Anne Maria: Why is the moon suddenly turning blue?

Mike: Wait what?!

Mike and Anne Maria both looked up in the sky, the camera focuses on the full moon in the night sky, the sky and the moon turns into a light blue, all the nice and mean animals became the opposite, as the camera focuses on a bunnies chasing a bear in anger, while the bear is running away. The scene goes to Chris in the room with Chef, filled with monitors. Chris and Chef were both playing cards. On a table.

Chef: Do you think we should've worn them that the blue harvest moon was tonight?

Chris: Well it wouldn't be a surprise, am I right?

Chris and Chef both laughed, as the scene focuses back on Anne Maria and Mike.

Mike: Oh no, not this again.

Anne Maria: What do you mean by that?

Mike: Come on let's keep moving fast, and by the way, if you see any nice animals like birds, bunnies, squirrels, etc. avoid them at all cost.

Anne Maria: Okay?

* * *

 **Static**

Anne Maria: Why is Mike afraid of this blue moon thing? I think the moon looks beautiful when it's blue, but not as beautiful as me, ha!

 **Static**

* * *

Mike and Anne Maria where jogging, until they reached the sign with the number three on it.

Mike: Yes, alright so where's the question card?

Anne Maria: Should've been on top the sign?

Mike: Well it's not here, so where is it?

Anne Maria: I guess we got to search for it, you start over there and I'll start over there.

Anne Maria said pointing at the corners, Mike nods, and they both search for the question card.

Dakota: Guys what are you doing?

Dakota's voice can be heard in the the background, she walks up to Anne Maria and Mike, with Topher behind her.

Mike: We're trying to look for the card with the question on it, I'm pretty sure it should be on top of the sign or something.

Topher: Lucky for you guys, it looks like we took the wrong path, and I can remember the question in my head.

Topher starts to think.

Topher: Let's see um… well…

Dakota: You forgot didn't you?

Topher: Yeah, I did.

Dakota sighed in annoyance.

Dakota: You're lucky I have a strong memory, anyway I don't remember the question, but I did remember Scott and Shawn taking the fifth path, we should head there.

Mike: Umm yeah… right.

Dakota, Topher, and Anne Maria just look at Mike in confusion.

* * *

 **Static**

Mike: Okay, so we're taking the path where Scott is taking, the one who keeps sabotaging his team in season four, he's probably the one who hid the question card. Ugh, I really dislike Scott! He's lucky I don't have any proof.

 **Static**

* * *

The four members started jogging to the fifth path.

 **Alpha Warriors (Lightning, Sky)**

Lightning and Sky where Jogging, they stopped and looked at the blue moon.

Sky: Wow, sweet moon, right?

Lightning: Yeah, to be honest, I never seen a blue moon before.

Sky: Same here.

Out from the bushes of the maze, a deer appeared in front of Lightning and Sky.

Sky: Aww, it's a deer!

Sky walked up to the deer and tried to pet it, but the deer growled at Sky, and tried to attack Sky. Sky screams and trips on the ground, as the deer gets closer to Sky, trying to harm her, but Lightning sprints and punches the deer in the face, before the deer could hurt Sky.

Lightning: Back off deer!

The deer growls at Lightning, but Lightning growls at the deer back, but more fearsome, that it causes the deer to run off.

Lightning: That was a close one. You okay, Sky?

Lightning smiles at Sky, and reaches his hand to help Sky back up, Sky smiles back and grabs Lightning's hand and Lightning helps her back up.

* * *

 **Static**

Sky: Wow, Lightning has been saving my life a lot, I do owe him a lot as well.

 **Static**

* * *

Sky: Thanks Lightning, for saving my life.

Lightning: No need to thank you, Lightning always saves a fellow friend athlete.

Sky: But I have a question, I always thought deers are nice to humans, and don't attack them?

Lightning: Maybe it's got to do something with this blue moon?

Sky: You could be right, come on let's keep walking, I think I can see a sign up ahead.

Lightning and Sky jogged the next sign with the number 5 on it, Sky picks up the card and reads it.

Sky: "In Total Drama history, which first generation camper made it to the merge in all four seasons which the first generation campers competed in?" 1. Duncan 2. Courtney 3. Gwen 4. Heather 5. Leshawna or 6. Owen."

Lightning: I don't remember Leshawna or Owen competing in All Stars.

Sky: Right, so it's not them. Courtney, she almost did, but she didn't make it to the merge in island. Gwen, didn't make it to the merge in Action and World Tour, Heather, didn't make it to the merge in Action and All Stars, which leaves with Duncan, and he did, so the answer is Duncan, let's take the first path.

Lightning : Wow, you really know a lot about Total Drama.

Sky: Yeah, I know, I watched every season, including Pahkitew Island, where I was in it, I watched a rerun of it.

Lightning: Wow… you watched every season, including… season four?

Lightning asked, nervously.

Sky: Yeah, why you asked, what's the matter?

Lightning: I don't really wanna talk about it and all, come on let's go.

Lightning and Sky both started jogging to the first path.

 **Alpha Warriors (Brick)**

Brick was jogging in the maze, he noticed the moon and the sky went blue.

Brick: Woah, why is the moon all of the sudden blue? Whatever, I can't get distracted I need-

Brick was interrupted by a shake in the bush.

Brick: Who's there?!

Brick was tip toeing to check out who was in the bush, he checked and see it was scuba bear shaking its fur. Brick screamed and backed away, scuba bear gets out of the bush and looks at Brick, he rub against Brick, and started being friendly.

Brick: Wait, what?

Brick was confused with scuba bear's behavior against him.

Brick: Okay, sit!

Scuba bear listens to Brick and sits.

Brick: Now roll over!

Scuba bear listens to Brick, lays down, and rolls across the ground on its belly to back.

Brick: Alright, stand up!

Scuba bear stands up.

Brick: mmm, Alright scuba bear, you ready?

Brick gets on scuba bear's back.

Brick: Now onwards scuba bear!

Brick said while pointing at the right direction, the bear starts walking. After a while, the bear gets to the sign with the number 3 on it. Brick picks up the card while top on scuba bear.

Brick: "Which competitor of Total Drama that made it to the final three twice? 1. Duncan 2. Zoey 3. Gwen 4. Heather 5. Owen." Easy, it's Heather, scuba bear, to path three!

Brick points at the fourth path, and scuba bear goes to the third path.

 **Blood Survivors (Scott, Shawn)**

While Scott and Shawn were jogging, Scott notices and recognizes the blue harvest moon from All Stars.

Scott: Oh great, another one of these.

Shawn: What do you mean?

Scott: It's another blue harvest moon, if I was you, I wouldn't go close to animals who are nice to humans when the moon is blue.

Shawn: Why?

Scott: Just don't, trust me. Come on, let's keep going.

Scott and Shawn continued jogging, they noticed a snake slithering.

Shawn: Snake! Snake! Snaaaaaaake!

Scott: Calm down Shawn, look.

Scott put his hand in front of the snake.

Shawn: Scott are you insane?!

Scott: Be quiet, I know what I'm doing.

As Scott put his hand in the front of the snake, the snake stared at the hand, and starts slithering on Scott's hand, friendly.

Shawn: Huh?

Scott: When the moon is blue, here I must warn you. The nice animals are mad, the mean animals are glad. If you wish to go into the woods, don't go near anything good.

Shawn: Was that a poem?

Scott: Yep, my papi told me that poem, when a blue harvest hit our house back then, it was really crazy and fun.

Shawn notices a weird looking "mouse" in the back of the snake.

Shawn: Woah, that's a weird looking mouse the snake ate.

Scott: Mmm you're right. Shawn, go to the next sign, I'll catch up.

Shawn: Got it!

Shawn starts jogging and goes to the next sign, Scott walks over and picks up a stick.

* * *

 **Static**

Scott: Better safe and sorry, after all, the blue harvest moon can end at any moment.

 **Static**

* * *

Scott: Okay little snake, I'm just gonna go and "stick" this up your jaws.

Scott laughs at his pun. Scott puts the stick between the snakes jaws, causing it to be open and can't close. Scott puts his hands in the snake's mouth and started reaching for the back, Scott got the object in the snake's stomach, Scott pulls out his arm out of the snake's stomach and it was revealed to be the silver Chris invincibly statue, Scott was shocked.

* * *

 **Static**

Scott: I can't believe I found the silver Chris invincibility statue. I didn't find the gold one, but it's better than nothing. Seriously did Chris actually hid the statue in that specific snake or did the snake found it and thought it was a mouse and ate it? I may never find the answer, but the most important thing is that I got the statue!

 **Static**

* * *

As Scott was holding the statue, Shawn can be heard in the distance.

Shawn: Hey Scott, I'm at the sign!

Scott hides the silver Chris statue in his pocket.

Scott: Coming!

Scott jogged to Shawn to the sign with the number 4 on it.

Shawn: Alright, we took the right path. I'll read the question.

Shawn picks up the card on top of the sign.

Shawn: "Who discovered the laws of gravity? 1. Albert Einstein, 2. Charles Darwin 3. Leonardo Da Vinci, 4. Stephen Hawking, 5. Isaac Newton." I totally know the answer, it's… um it's…

Scott: Dude, have you been paying attention in school.

Shawn: Uhh yeah, I just focused a lot on the future when a zombie apocalypse is about to rise, always got to be prepared.

Scott: Uhh yeah… great.

Scott says sarcastically and giving a sarcastic thumbs up.

Scott: Anyway, come on, the answer is Isaac Newton, let's go!

Shawn and Scott started jogging to the fifth path.

* * *

 **Static**

Scott: Shawn is really lucky to have me to answer that question, or he will be left behind, a lot.

 **Static**

* * *

 **Alpha Warriors (Ella, Dawn)**

Scene goes to Ella and Dawn jogging.

Ella: I have to say, this blue moon is really beautiful, do you agree, Dawn?

Dawn: Yes, indeed a lot, it this beautiful.

Some bunnies appeared in a group from the bushes.

Ella: Look Dawn, a group of bunnies!

The bunnies look at Ella and Dawn, the bunnies growled at Ella and Dawn.

Dawn: Woah, what's happening to the bunnies, why are they growling at us?

Some birds from the sky started flying down and try to attack Dawn.

Ella: Dawn look out!

Ella tackled Dawn, saving her from the birds. The birds flew away.

Ella: You okay Dawn?

Dawn: Yeah, I'm alright, thanks for saving me Ella.

Ella cheeks starts going red, and smiles at Dawn.

Ella: No problem Dawn!

Both Dawn and Ella got up from the ground.

Dawn: What is the problem with the animals today, I always thought bunnies, and birds were friendly to humans?

Ella: Maybe it has to something with the blue moon tonight?

Dawn: That's it! The good spirit of these poor friendly animals are trapped by the blue light of this blue moon, and the bad spirit is also trap of the unfriendly animals, this is a huge disaster!

Ella: So, bad animals like bears, crocodiles, snakes, and other, are friendly because of this blue moon?

Dawn: Yes, I'm afraid there roles are switched during this blue moon, come on, we got to get out of this maze.

* * *

 **Static**

Ella: Oh my, this blue harvest moon is evil, turning the cute, friendly animals into a nightmare! Looks like my nightmare as come true.

 **Static**

* * *

Dawn and Ella were running through the maze, they both reached the sign with the number 4. Dawn picks up the card and reads the question.

Dawn: "Who discovered the laws of gravity? 1. Albert Einstein, 2. Charles Darwin 3. Leonardo Da Vinci, 4. Stephen Hawking, 5. Isaac Newton." It's Isaac Newton, let's get out of here quickly!

Dawn and Ella started sprinting to path five.

 **Alpha Warriors (Jo, Dave)**

Jo and Dave was jogging to the next sign.

Dave: I never seen a blue moon before, I seen a red moon, but not a blue moon. Is this only happen around this island?

Jo: Don't know, probably, because I never seen a blue moon at my place. I'm guessing Chris is controlling this.

Dave: True, I mean this island is just artificial after all.

Jo: Wait really? You're lucky that in your debut season, you didn't have to fight toxic waist freak animals.

Dave: Woah, that would be awesome to fight against toxic animals!

Jo: Not that much to be honest, it was tough.

Dave: Hey, I think I see a sign!

Jo and Dave starts jogging towards the sign with number 4 on it. Dave grabs the card and starts reading it.

Dave: "Who discovered the laws of gravity? 1. Albert Einstein, 2. Charles Darwin 3. Leonardo Da Vinci, 4. Stephen Hawking, 5. Isaac Newton." Alright, the answer is Isaac Newton, let's go!

Jo and Dave started jogging towards the fifth path.

 **Blood Survivors (Jasmine)**

Jasmine was jogging to the next sign, until a crocodile stopped her path. The crocodile was wagging its tell. Jasmine was confused.

Jasmine: Why is a crocodile wagging its tell? Is the blue moon affecting all of this?

Jasmine just shrugged and continued to jog to the next sign, as she got to the sign with the number 5 on it, she grabs the card and reads it.

Jasmine: "In Total Drama history, which first generation camper made it to the merge in all four seasons which the first generation campers competed in?" 1. Duncan 2. Courtney 3. Gwen 4. Heather 5. Leshawna or 6. Owen." Well, let's see here, Owen and Leshawna didn't compete in All Stars, so they're off the board, I got it, it's Duncan!

Jasmine starts jogging to the first path.

 **Blood Survivors (Mike, Anne Maria, Dakota, Topher)**

The four members of the Blood Survivors was jogging in the maze.

Mike: Hey guys, I think I can see a sign!

The four members of the Blood Survivors started running towards the sign with the number four on it. Mike picks up the card, and reads it.

Mike: "Who discovered the laws of gravity? 1. Albert Einstein, 2. Charles Darwin 3. Leonardo Da Vinci, 4. Stephen Hawking, 5. Isaac Newton."

Anne Maria: I totally know this, um it's Charles Darwin?

Mike facepalms.

Mike: Seriously Anne Maria it's-

Mike was interrupted by Topher.

Topher: Actually it's Albert Einstein, he's like the smartest person ever… right?

Mike tries to get their attention.

Mike: Guys calm down I know-

Mike was cut off again, but this time it was Dakota.

Dakota: Obviously the answer is Stephen Hawking.

Mike facepalms again.

* * *

 **Static**

Mike: This is what I get stuck, down here in a maze with, a wannabe host, a dumb blonde, and a dumb reject?! I wish Zoey was here.

Mike sighs in sadness.

 **Static**

* * *

The three over members started arguing over the answer, Mike was trying to get their attention, but failed, until Mike raised his voice.

Mike: GUYS!

The three members be quiet from Mike's yell.

Mike: The answer is Isaac Newton!

Dakota, Topher, and Anne Maria: Oooooooh.

Mike: Come on, let's take the fifth path.

The four members of the Blood Survivors started jogging to the fifth path.

 **Alpha Warriors (Lightning, Sky)**

Lightning and Sky was jogging to the next sign with the number 6 on it. Sky picks up the card and reads it.

Sky: "Congratulations this is the final question of the challenge…"

Lightning: Finally the final question, let's do this!

Sky: "How many Earths can fit in the sun?" 1. 1.2 billion Earths 2. 2.4 million Earths 3. 1.7 million Earths 4. 1.3 million Earths 5. 1.5 million Earths." Oh no, I don't know this question!

Lightning: Wait, what?!

Sky: I'm sorry Lightning, but I don't know it, I guess we got to keep talking paths until we get the right one.

Sky sighs in sadness. Lightning gains confidence.

Lightning: I'll do it.

Sky: Huh?

Lightning: Give me the card Sky, Lightning is going in.

Sky gives Lightning the card.

Sky: Good luck, Lightning.

Lightning: Thanks Sky.

Lightning keeps looking over the card, and thinking.

* * *

 **Static**

Lightning: I was thinking I was never gonna get it, until my brain actually started working.

 **Static**

* * *

Lightning: I got the answer!

Sky: Wait, you have?!

Lightning: Yep, and I figured it out, noticed that "1.2 billion Earths" is the only billionth answer on this question, so that couldn't be it. "2.4 million Earths" is the only 2 millionth answer on here, so that's not it, mmm possible three answers left, but it looks like I'm guessing here, let's take the fourth path!

Sky: Are you sure Lightning?

Lightning: I'm positive.

Lightning and Sky decided to take the fourth path, they jogged, and after that, they both saw the finish line.

Sky: We made it! Lightning I'll race you to the finish line.

Lightning: Aw yeah, let's go!

Lightning and Sky started to sprint.

* * *

 **Static**

Sky: As an athlete in a race it always comes-

 **Static**

Lightning: Down to what you got left in the tank!

 **Static**

* * *

Lightning and Sky both sprinted fast to the finish, used up what they got, but they both crossed the finish line at the same time. While they were catching their breath, Chris came up to them.

Chris: Congratulations Lightning and Sky, for being the first ever people to make it to the finish line, now you can relax and take a break, while you wait for the rest of your team!

Sky: Wait Chris, can you see who cross the finish line first?

Chris: I would, but nah, might as well call it a tie.

Lightning: Dang, another tie?

Sky: Afraid so.

* * *

 **Static**

Lightning: That Sky girl is really competitive than Jo, really impressive how she managed to keep up with the Lightning.

 **Static**

Sky: Wow, I haven't met a great athlete like Lightning, I'm really impressive how he can run really fast like me.

 **Static**

* * *

 **Alpha Warriors (Brick)**

Brick was riding on scuba bear's back in the forest maze, he got sign number 4. Brick picks up the card.

Brick: "Who discovered the laws of gravity? 1. Albert Einstein, 2. Charles Darwin 3. Leonardo Da Vinci, 4. Stephen Hawking, 5. Isaac Newton." That's easy, I had this on my military test, scuba bear, to the fifth path!

Brick points at the fifth path, and scuba starts walking towards the fifth path.

 **Blood Survivors (Scott, Shawn)**

Scott and Shawn was jogging to the next sign.

Shawn: Scott I think I see the next sign.

Scott: Oh that's great.

Scott said sarcastically.

Scott and Shawn jogged up to sign number 5. Scott picks up the card and reads it.

Scott: "In Total Drama history, which first generation camper made it to the merge in all four seasons which the first generation campers competed in?" 1. Duncan 2. Courtney 3. Gwen 4. Heather 5. Leshawna or 6. Owen." To be honest I always wanted to appear in the first season of Total Drama, but couldn't because I was too young to compete.

Shawn: Scott, we need to focus on the question here!

Scott: Jeez, okay, sorry. But anyway, you're lucky I actually watched the previous seasons, the answer is Duncan, let's go.

Scott and Shawn started jogging towards the first path.

* * *

 **Static**

Scott: If Shawn thinks he can tell me to focus while telling my childhood stories, than he's got another thing coming. No one interrupts me, while I'm talking.

 **Static**

* * *

 **Alpha Warriors (Dawn, Ella)**

As Dawn, and Ella where running from the bunnies, chasing after them, Ella starts to get tired.

Ella: Dawn, I don't think I can keep this up.

Ella said while slowing down.

Dawn: Ella take my hand, and hang on!

Ella grabs Dawn hand, band Dawn started sprinting, losing the bunnies and all the way to the sign number 5.

Ella: Wow Dawn, that was impressive, how did you learn to run so fast?

Dawn: Well thanks to Chris and his insanity to torture us, I can run really fast from danger or if someone is danger.

Ella: That's impressive! Come on let's read the next card.

Ella picks up the card and reads it.

Ella: "In Total Drama history, which first generation camper made it to the merge in all four seasons which the first generation campers competed in? 1. Duncan 2. Courtney 3. Gwen 4. Heather 5. Leshawna or 6. Owen."

Dawn: The answer is Duncan, it's sad that he's in prison.

Ella: Yeah, but he didn't he blow up Chris' cottage or something?

Dawn: That's what he gets, Chris deserves every karma he gets for torturing us and these poor little creatures. Let's go.

Dawn and Ella start jogging towards the first path.

 **Alpha Warriors (Jo and Dave)**

Jo and Dave was in the background between Dawn and Ella, and they both saw them taking the first path.

Jo: Alright, skip the question, we're following Dawn and Ella, we're taking the first path.

Dave: Wait, you actually trust them?

Jo: Well, we need to win, and I have no time reading the question, let's go!

Jo and Dave both jogged past the sign and the question and started heading towards the first path, where Dawn and Ella went.

 **Blood Survivors (Jasmine)**

Jasmine is jogging through the maze, she got to number 6 sign, she picks up the card and reads it.

Jasmine: "Congratulations this is the final question of the challenge. How many Earths can fit in the sun?" 1. 1.2 billion Earths 2. 2.4 million Earths 3. 1.7 million Earths 4. 1.3 million Earths 5. 1.5 million Earths." Nice try Chris, but I actually pay attention to science class.

Jasmine starts heading towards the fourth path, she starts running through the forest and she saw the finish line, and crosses it

Jasmine: Yes, I made it!

Chris: Congratulations Jasmine, for being the first one on your team to make it to the finish line. You can wait for the rest of your team to get here.

Jasmine: All by myself? Great.

Jasmine said sarcastically.

Chris: You can hangout with Lightning and Sky over there.

Chris says as he points to them, as they both are chatting about sports.

Jasmine: Alright.

* * *

 **Static**

Jasmine: The Challenge wasn't surprising hard, I managed to get all the questions right in one go.

 **Static**

* * *

 **Blood Survivors** **(Mike, Anne Maria, Dakota, Topher)**

The four members of the Blood Survivors were sprinting in the maze. Anne Maria starts to get tired.

Anne Maria: Hey guys… can we… take a… break?

Mike: We got no time for breaks, we need to win this challenge.

Dakota: Come on messy hair, let's go!

Anne Maria gets mad at Dakota for the insult of her hair.

Anne Maria: What did you say about my hair, blonde?

Topher: And Dakota lays the smackdown on Anne Maria, this is about to turn into a cat fight?

Anne Maria starts to run and chase after Dakota.

* * *

 **Static**

Mike: Wow, props for Dakota pulling a Jo on Anne Maria!

 **Static**

* * *

The four members of the Blood Survivors started running towards the next sign, except for Anne Maria who was chasing after Dakota. They got to sign number 5 and they stopped.

Mike: Alright, number five, I think we're almost there.

Anne Maria: You think you can make fun of my hair and get away from it?!

Anne Maria says to Dakota.

Dakota: Hey look, the only reason why I did that to get your lazy butt to run to number five, we need to win this challenge.

Anne Maria: At least I'm more popular than you.

Dakota: Oh please, like you're more popular than me.

Anne Maria: You wanna prove it by me kicking your-

Mike interrupts Anne Maria.

Mike: Ladies calm down, we need to focus on the challenge.

Topher: Aw come on man, don't ruin the fun.

Mike: Fun, you think two of our teammates fighting is fun?!

Topher: Hey, I haven't experience this type of entertainment since months! I'm gonna so tweet this!

Topher pull out his phone and starts typing.

Mike: Get off the phone!

Mike slaps Topher's phone right out of his hands to the ground.

Topher: Hey, what the heck man?!

Topher bends down to get his phone, and noticed that it's cracked.

Topher: Wow, thanks for cracking my phone, Mike!

Mike: You guys, stop arguing!

Mike points at Anne Maria and Dakota, who we're still arguing.

Dakota: That's it!

Dakota pounces on Anne Maria, they pull each other's hair, and they started slapping each other. Mike tries to calm down both of them, while Topher is just enjoying this.

Topher: I would totally record this, but someone had to break my phone.

Topher glares at Mike.

Mike: How about you help me calm these girls down, so we can get back on track on winning this challenge, I'm pretty sure the Warriors are in the lead by now.

Topher: Yeah whatever, you're lucky that I can afford a new one.

Mike: I don't care, just help me here!

Tophet: Alright, alright.

Topher goes and help Mike trying to calm down Anne Maria and Dakota.

* * *

 **Static**

Topher: Geez Mike is annoying, not only he broke my phone, but he keeps telling me what to do, this and that.

 **Static**

* * *

Mike and Topher both separate Dakota and Anne Maria.

Mike: Easy there Anne Maria.

Topher: Calm down Dakota.

Mike: Look guys, stop fighting, we need to complete this challenge, look I already read the card, and it's the first path, come on let's go!

Anne Maria: Well three of you guys can go, I'm going by myself, no way I'm sticking with blonde.

Anne Maria points at Dakota.

Dakota: Fine, whatever, come on guys let's leave the reject behind.

Mike: But we're a team, we need to stick together. Anne Maria you're coming with us, whatever you dislike Dakota or not .

Anne Maria: I already said no, no means no.

Topher: I'm fine with it.

Dakota: Mike just drop the act, and leave messy hair over here to rot in this maze.

Anne Maria: I rather eat dirt then go with daddy's girl over here.

* * *

 **Static**

Mike: I think Chris put me on the wrong team. Is it possible to trade teams?

 **Static**

* * *

Mike: Alright fine, I hope we see you in the finish line, come on guys, let's go.

Mike, Topher and Dakota take the first path, as Anne Maria waits to go on her own.

* * *

 **Static**

Anne Maria: Blonde gotta another thing coming if she think she can mess with the perfect girl, I'm obviously better than he, it's obvious, right?

 **Static**

* * *

 **Alpha Warriors (Brick)**

Brick was still riding scuba bear's back running through the maze, Brick discovered a sign with the number 5 on it, scuba bear stops, Brick picks up the card.

Brick: "In Total Drama history, which first generation camper made it to the merge in all four seasons which the first generation campers competed in 1. Duncan 2. Courtney 3. Gwen 4. Heather 5. Leshawna or 6. Owen." That's easy, good thing I watched all the seasons of Total Drama, the answer should be Duncan. Scuba bear, go this way!

Brick points at the first path, as the bear heads to the first path.

 **Blood Survivors (Scott, Shawn)**

Scott and Shawn were jogging up the number 6 sign, Scott picks up the card.

Scott: "Congratulations this is the final question of the challenge. How many Earths can fit in the sun? 1.. 1.2 billion Earths 2. 2.4 million Earths 3. 1.7 million Earths 4. 1.3 million Earths 5. 1.5 million Earths."

Shawn: Dang, this is a tough one.

Scott: You payed any attention in school?

Shawn shakes his head no.

Scott: Great.

Scott said, sarcastically

* * *

 **Static**

Scott: Now I know why people say that school is important for you.

 **Static**

* * *

Scott: Come on Shawn, this is the final question!

Shawn: I'm sorry man, I just don't know.

Scott: Well, I guess we have to guess than.

Shawn: Wait Scott, I got an idea, since I'm a good tree climber, I'll climb up this tree, and see where the finish line is.

Scott: I guess that that will work.

Shawn: Here I go!

Shawn starts climbing a tree, he climbs up to a branch.

Shawn: Alright, I think I see it, I think we need to take the fourth path.

The tree branch breaks, sending Shawn screaming, he hits the ground, and Shawn groans in pain.

Scott: Nice work Shawn, come on, let's take the fourth path.

Scott says as he grins and laughs a little at Shawn falling from a tree.

* * *

 **Static**

Shawn: They all thought I was crazy, but I knew training myself to climb trees to avoid a zombie apocalypse will come in handy in the future.

 **Static**

* * *

Scott and Shawn both ran to the finish line, where Chris greeted them.

Chris: Congratulations Shawn and Scott, you both made it and can chill to wait for the rest of your team.

Jasmine notices Shawn and walks up to him.

Jasmine: Hey Shawn, I'm so glad you made it as well.

Shawn's cheeks goes red, and nervously says

Shawn: Thanks Ja-

Shawn looks at Scott, who was glaring at him. Shawn's cheeks stop going to red.

Shawn: Yeah, whatever.

Shawn says as he walk past Jasmine with a unexpressed face, leaving Jasmine with a confused face.

* * *

 **Static**

Jasmine: I seriously don't know what I did wrong, I think I need to talk with Shawn on what's happening, and apologize for whatever I did..

 **Static**

* * *

 **Alpha Warriors (Dawn, Ella)**

Dawn and Ella were jogging, they reached to the sixth and final sign. Dawn picks up the card and reads it.

Dawn: "Congratulations this is the final question of the challenge. How many Earths can fit in the sun? 1.. 1.2 billion Earths 2. 2.4 million Earths 3. 1.7 million Earths 4. 1.3 million Earths 5. 1.5 million Earths."

Ella: Oh dear, this is a tough one.

Dawn: Don't worry Ella, I also really intelligent, I speak to the sun's aura and it's telling me that we should take the fourth path.

Ella: Alright, let's go!

Dawn and Ella were sprinting to the finish line.

Jo: Guys, wait up!

Both Dawn and Ella looked back to see Jo, and Dave both running behind them.

Jo: Aw yeah, let's go!

All of the four members of the Alpha Warriors cross the finish line.

Chris: Congratulations to all four of you for making it, looks like you just need one member to cross the finish line and your team wins again.

Jasmine gets worried.

* * *

 **Static**

Jasmine: Seriously, where's Mike, Topher, Dakota, and Anne Maria at? I seriously can't take another loss.

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: You guys can go over here where Lightning and Sky are at.

The four members of the Alpha Warriors where Lightning and Sky are at.

Sky: Hey guys, you finally made it!

Lightning: Yeah, Lightning was getting tired of waiting.

Dave roll his eyes

Dave: Yeah, whatever you two say, I'm going to cabin and catch up on my sleep.

Ella: We're still waiting for Brick, can you stay a little longer, just until Brick arrives.

Dave smiles at Ella.

Dave: I guess I can stay a little longer.

Ella: Thanks Dave!

Dawn smiles from beyond.

* * *

 **Static**

Dawn: I feel so happy for Ella.

 **Static**

Sky: I feel so bad for Ella.

 **Static**

* * *

Jo: Brick better be here, if we lose because of him, I'm gonna to be so upset that he wish that he will never met me.

Dave: Hey, don't sweat, we just need one member to cross the finish line and the other team needs like four other-

Mike: I see the finish line!

Dave was interrupted by Mike's voice in the background. Mike, Topher, and Dakota both cross the finish line.

Jo: You where saying?

Dave: Never mind.

* * *

 **Static**

Dave: Me and my big mouth.

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: Congratulations, the three of you can hangout with the rest of your team over there.

Chris points the rest of the Blood Survivors.

Chris: Alright, looks like both teams need one member to cross to get the win, but who will cross the finish line, will it be Brick for the Alpha Warriors or Anne Maria for the Blood Survivors?!

 **Blood Survivors (Anne Maria)**

Anne Maria was walking to the last sign of the challenge, as she got there, she picks up the card.

Anne Maria: "Congratulations this is the final question of the challenge. How many Earths can fit in the sun? 1.. 1.2 billion Earths 2. 2.4 million Earths 3. 1.7 million Earths 4. 1.3 million Earths 5. 1.5 million Earths." Does this show think I'm a nerd or something, how could I know the answer? I hope my guessing game is good. I guess I'll take the fourth path.

Anne Maria starts walking towards the fourth path.

 **Alpha Warriors (Brick)**

Brick was still riding on Scuba Bear's back, he got to the last sign and picks up the card.

Brick: "Congratulations this is the final question of the challenge. How many Earths can fit in the sun? 1.. 1.2 billion Earths 2. 2.4 million Earths 3. 1.7 million Earths 4. 1.3 million Earths 5. 1.5 million Earths." Thank goodness this question was on my military application, now I think it's the fourth one.

Brick points at the fourth path, where Scuba Bear head.

 **Finish Line**

The contestants that made to the finish line, where watching, and waiting for one of your contestants of their team to get to the finish line. Anne Maria appears running towards the finish line, the Blood Survivors smiled, except for Scott, but out of nowhere scuba bear came and Brick was on top of his back, The Alpha Warriors looked shocked.

Jo: What the, how is that possible?

Mike: It's the blue harvest moon, it makes the animals personalities switch, which someone didn't tell us that was happening today.

Mike says as he glares at Chris.

Chris: Hey, why ruin the surprise?

Chris said as he shrugs.

Anne Maria was close to the finish it looks like she was making it, until she looks back and sees scuba bear.

Anne Maria: Wait a minute, is that the same beat that took my spray can!

Anne Maria turns back and starts heading towards scuba bear.

Jasmine: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Jasmine yells at Anne Maria. Anne Maria looks at Jasmine.

Anne Maria: Getting something that belongs to me!

Anne Maria says as she tackled scuba bear, sending Brick flinging to the finish line.

Chris: And the Alpha Warriors wins again!

The Alpha Warriors cheer on their win, Brick cheered softly as he was still in pain from hitting the ground.

Anne Maria sticks her arm into scuba bear's mouth.

Anne Maria: Come on, spit it out!

Anne Maria grabs her hair spray from scuba bear's stomach.

Anne Maria: Oh yeah baby!

Anne Maria begins to spray her hair.

The Blue harvest moon ends, and scuba bear growls at Anne Maria.

Anne Maria: oh no.

Chris: Alright, we should probably get out of here fast.

Everyone stars running away from scuba bear.

 **Outside the Cabins**

The Alpha Warriors where walking towards their cabin.

Brick: I'm so glad that we won the challenge.

Jo: Yeah, but out of luck, especially for you.

Brick: What do you mean?

Jo: You're lucky that Tan in a Can was dumb, and went off to go after scuba bear, instead of crossing the finish line, because I promised you, you would've been gone if we would've lost.

Brick: Hey, you need me, I got the muscles, and I'm really royal to the team.

Jo: Sorry, but we got Lightning, and I'm pretty sure he's stronger than you, and royalty doesn't help with challenges.

Brick: Whatever.

* * *

 **Static**

Brick: Jo is so tolerating. At least our team got the win, why can't she just cut me some slack?

 **Static**

* * *

 **Bonfire Ceremony**

Chris: Welcome back Blood Survivors, I bet you feel disappointed losing another challenge.

Chris laughs.

Chris: Any who, it's voting time!

* * *

 **Static**

Jasmine: Not really surprising.

 **Static**

Topher: Anne Maria might cost the challenge, but Mike is the reason why my phone has a crack.

Topher pulls out his phone.

Topher: You see how much this really cost me?!

 **Static**

Anne Maria: Daddy's girl thanks she is better than me, well she thought wrong.

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: the following people are safe… Shawn!

Chris tosses a marshmallow to Shawn.

Chris: Jasmine!

Chris tosses a marshmallow to Jasmine.

Chris: Topher!

Chris tosses a marshmallow to Topher.

Chris: Scott!

Chris: Mike, Anne Maria and Dakota, three of you received votes, but the camper who is also safe is… Dakota!

Chris tosses a marshmallow to Dakota.

Chris: Mike, and Anne Maria, this is the final marshmallow and it goes toooooo

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mike!

Chris tosses the last marshmallow to Mike.

Mike: Oh thank goodness!

Chris: Anne Maria, time to go flying.

Anne Maria: Yeah whatever, just get me off of this island.

Scene goes to Anne Maria in the Arrow of Shame, Chris presses the button which fling Anne Maria in the air, and screaming.

Chris: Welp that's another contestant done. Who's the next person that is gonna get their butt in the Arrow of Shame? Find out on the next episode of… Total. Drama. Revenge of the Pahkitew Island!

 **Forest**

Scene goes to a tree right next to the cabins, where Shawn is sleeping with his eyes open. As Shawn was sleeping, noises can be heard in the bushes. Shawn wakes up immediately and looks at the bushes, which stopped shaking.

Shawn: I'm going to pretend that I was dreaming and didn't see that.

Shawn says as he goes back to sleep.

* * *

 **End of Episode 3**

 **Votes**

 **Dakota- Anne Maria**

 **Scott- Mike**

 **Shawn- Anne Maria**

 **Jasmine- Anne Maria**

 **Anne Maria- Dakota**

 **Mike- Anne Maria**

 **Topher- Mike**

 **Teams**

 **Alpha Warriors- Dave, Jo, Ella, Sky, Brick, Lightning, Dawn**

 **Blood Survivors- Mike, Jasmine, Scott, Shawn, Dakota, Topher**

 **Elimination**

 **16th- Max (The Super Villian)**

 **15th- Sugar (The Pageant Queen)**

 **14th- Anne Maria (The Jersey Shore Reject)**

 **Conclusion**

 **Yes, it's back, and I apologize for the absence. It's because of school and everything, and had no time to work on this, but don't worry, I didn't forget this series and it's still up. Any way, our first Revenge of the Island character has been eliminated, and the reason is because I didn't really care about Anne Maria in Revenge of the Island, I think she would make a good opponent to be the first Revenge of the Island character to be voted off, but anyway thanks for reading, and once again, sorry for the wait, I barely get any free time, because of school.**

 **Reviews**

 **DSX62415- Don't worry, that was just Ella's moment, the nicest people always have their moments.**

 **Kyubes- Thank you, and no problem.**

 **That British Guy- Thank you so much, and I think the reason why Sugar hates Ella, because she find her annoying I guess.**

 **TDRoramie- Hey Kyubes! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it.**

 **Well that's all the reviews, stay tune for Episode 4 of Total Drama Revenge of the Pahkitew Island.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews**

 **That British Guy :** To be honest, if you ask me, All Stars didn't have a final three, because of the double elimination, so they skipped to the final 4 to the final 2, but it's just my opinion, you don't have to agree, but thanks for the suggestion, I will put reviews at the start, instead of the end, which I'm doing now.

 **DSX62415 : **Yeah, but I think anyone with the degree of education can sign up for a Total Drama

 **TDRoramie:** I know, and same here, if I was in Mike's shoes I would've just quit, lol. Thank you for enjoying the last chapter, I hope you love this one.

Welp that's all the reviews, let's get into the episode!

* * *

 **Episode 4, Rocking Out**

The scene starts out with the whole view of Pahkitew Island, with Chris on the beach.

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Pahkitew Island…

Camera fades to flashbacks to scenes from the previous episode.

Chris: The teams went through a forest maze..

Scene shows the teams running through the forest maze.

Chris: answering questions…

Scene shows campers pointing a paths.

Chris: riding bears…

Scene shows Brick riding scuba bear's back.

Chris: and a whole bunch of arguing.

Chris laughs as the scene goes to Mike, Anne Maria, Dakota, and Topher arguing.

Chris: At the end, The Alpha Warriors won the challenge, and thanks for Anne Maria to be dumb enough to go for her hair spray and not the win for her team, which got her voted off.

Scene goes to Anne Maria getting eliminated. Scene goes back to Chris.

Chris: Who has the better patience in today's challenge, who's the next person that is gonna get flung by the Arrow of Shame? Find out on Total. Drama. Revenge of the Pahkitew Island

 **Intro**

 **The Forest**

Jasmine was walking in the forest, trying to find Shawn in the trees.

Jasmine: Where is he?

* * *

 **Static**

Jasmine: I'm trying to find Shawn and trying to find the problem and fix things up with him, if only I can find him.

 **Static**

* * *

Jasmine keeps searching for Shawn, until she finds him up in a tree, collecting apples.

Jasmine: Hey Shawn!

Shawn from above the tree looks down to see Jasmine.

Shawn: Oh, hey Jasmine!

Jasmine: Shawn, can you come down from that tree? I want to speak to you about something.

Shawn: Okay.

Shawn hopes down to down from branch to branch landed on the ground.

Shawn: So what's up?

Jasmine: So Shawn, I have been noticing that we don't talk that much, and you been kinda ignoring me and all of that, can you tell me what's wrong, and I'll try to fix it.

Shawn: Well it's that… you been talking to Mike more, and I noticed and I thought you were having a thing for Mike, since he's taller, more athletic than me.

Jasmine: Hey, stop talking nonsense. I don't have a thing for Mike, we're just friends and that's all.

Shawn: Wait, really?

Jasmine: Of course. Who told you that?

Shawn: Scott.

Jasmine gets annoyed.

Jasmine: Why are you believing in that farmer? I consider him a really big threat, don't let him try to trick you or anything.

Shawn: Alright, thanks Jasmine.

Shawn and Jasmine both blush and smile.

Jasmine: Come on, let's get breakfast in the cafeteria.

Shawn: Wait, Jasmine, before we do that, I need to tell you something. Last night, when I was sleeping in that tree, I heard noises and saw the bush shake over there shake. I think the zombies are already here!

Jasmine giggles.

Jasmine: Don't worry Shawn, I think that was an animal or something. Come on let's go.

Jasmine and Shawn were walking toward the cafeteria, as they left, Scott popped out of a bush and laughs.

* * *

 **Static**

Scott: So Jasmine thinks she can get Shawn back on her side.

Scott laughs.

Scott: Sorry Jasmine, but in my world, that's not how it's gonna work.

 **Static**

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

In the cafeteria, Shawn and Jasmine opened the door.

Jasmine: So what breakfast are we having?

Mike: None, Chef hasn't made anything, and he's not in the kitchen..

Shawn: Don't worry guys, I got you covered.

Shawn said to his team, as he opens up a back full with fruit and berries.

Dakota: Nice work Shawn!

Topher: Yeah good thinking.

Scott: Yeah.

Scott says in a worried tone.

* * *

 **Static**

Scott: How am I suppose to get rid of Shawn, if he actually bringing food for us. This is going to be more hard than I expected.

 **Static**

* * *

Alpha Warriors from the other table, looked on.

Jo: That's no fair, they get to eat and we don't. Hey guys, you might want to share some for us!

Jo yells across the table.

Shawn: Sorry, but this only for the Blood Survivors, sorry again!

Jo growls at Shawn.

Lightning: Okay, Lightning really needs his protein. Can you guys just share the food for us, please.

Sky: Yeah, plus, we also don't want to starve to death over here.

Shawn: Okay, fine, you guys can have some.

The Alpha Warriors smiled

Sky: You see Jo, how about you he nice for once, huh?

Jo just cross her arms and rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **Static**

Sky: Jo really needs to learn how to be nice for once, but anyway, if I need to make it to the finals again, I need a strong ally, and I just know the guy to talk to.

Sky says as she blushed

 **Static**

* * *

As the Alpha Warriors eats fruit and berries at their table, Sky goes to Lightning and whispers.

Sky: Psst, Lightning.

Lightning whispers back.

Lightning: Yeah?

Sky: I need talk to you about something, meet me at the back.

Sky stops whispering and stands up.

Sky: Guys, if you excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom.

Lightning also stands up.

Lightning: Same here.

Lightning and Sky bot exited the cafeteria and went back to the building.

Sky: Alright, so we both know that making to the finals again is going to be tough.

Lightning: I can agree on that.

Sky: To be honest, all of any contestant in this season, I trust you the most, you want to be in a alliance?

Lightning: Like some, weather athlete alliance?

Sky: Exactly!

Lightning: Alright, Lightning is in.

Sky: Alright, as long we play fair and don't betray me like Sugar did.

Lightning: Agreed, and as long you don't betray me like Jo did.

Sky: Agreed.

Lightning and Sky both shook hands in agreement.

* * *

 **Static**

Lightning: Sky is a great athlete as the Lightning, and I know I can trust her more than anyone on this island, and that's Lightning speaking facts. Sha bam!

 **Static**

* * *

Lightning and Sky both re-entered the cafeteria, and they both sat down on their team table.

Brick: Hey teammate, what do you think the challenge is today?

Brick ask his teammate Dawn.

Dawn: Well, if you can be really patient in your blood, today's challenge should be easy.

Brick: What do you mean?

Dawn: You will see Brick.

* * *

 **Static**

Brick: Seriously, Dawn creeps me out, I think she can really predict the future or something, so I guess today's challenge is to taste my patience? I don't get it.

 **Static**

* * *

Jo: Alright Warriors, let's make a huddle.

The Alpha Warriors huddle.

Jo: Alright, as of right now, we're on a winning streak guys, and with teamwork, we can continue that winning streak, and there won't be no Blood Survivors.

Dave: Actually, we lost the first challenge of the season, so even if we do managed to win the next challenges, there's still going to one Blood Survivor member at the merge.

Jo: Wow, thanks for nerding it up there, Dave.

Jo said sarcastically.

Dave: Is "nerding" even a word?

Jo: Just be quiet.

* * *

 **Static**

Jo: Seriously, I know that me and Dave are in an alliance, but he makes me feel like a dumb jock like Lightning. Can he just shut up for once?

 **Static**

* * *

The loudspeakers get turned on.

Chris: Teams, please meet me at the open field in the forest for today's challenge, and trust me you better bring something to entertain you.

Chris laughs at the loudspeakers turn off.

 **Forest**

The campers were walking towards the empty field in the forest.

 **The Alpha Warriors**

Dave: Hey Ella, what do you think today's challenge is?

Ella: I don't know, but I'm must think you're ready Dave, right?

Dave: Yeah, I'm prepared, ready to win this challenge for my team.

Ella: That's the team spirit Dave!

Dave smiles.

* * *

 **Static**

Dave: If I need to avoid getting voted off, and not become a threat, I need to prove myself that I can win challenges for my team, and have really good sportsmanship.

 **Static**

* * *

Dave: Alright guys, let's do this, go team Warriors!

Dave shouts to his team, but the sound of crickets chirping in the background.

Dave: What's the matter guys?

Sky: Dave, at first, didn't you not want to be on this team?

Lightning: Yeah! Lightning still remembers you trying to call this team "team nobodies" don't try to fool me with that fake team spirit.

Dave: Well jeez, I'm surprised you still remember that, with the small brain you have.

Sky sighs in anger.

Sky: Dave, stop calling Lightning dumb, because the only person who is dumb on this team is you for insulting our team!

Sky yells at Dave, as Dave falls on the ground.

As Lightning, Sky, Dawn, Brick, and Ella left him on the ground, Jo picks Dave up from the ground.

Jo: Next time, don't make a fool out of yourself, and keep your mouth shut. Got it!

* * *

 **Static**

Dave: Seriously, this is the second time Sky yelled at me to the ground, seriously, what does Sky see in that dumb jock?

 **Static**

Sky: I seriously had it with Dave insulting Lightning. Probably the only reason why he dislikes Lightning so much, because I'm talking to Lightning more than him than last season and this season combined!

 **Static**

Lightning: I was gonna punch that little brat in the face for disrespecting the Lightning again, but Sky defended me, and that was awesome of her, kind of thank of it, no one hasn't defended the Lightning in an argument, until now.

 **Static**

* * *

 **Blood Survivors**

Scott was walking behind Topher and Dakota, and he grinned.

* * *

 **Static**

Scott: I just thought of a plain to get rid of Shawn, and I hope this works.

 **Static**

* * *

Scott: Hey guys.

Dakota and Topher both stopped.

Dakota: Yeah Scott?

Scott: I want to talk to you guys about something, you guys know that Jasmine and Shawn are a strong couple, right?

Topher: Yeah.

Scott: And strong couples means alliance, look, the next time we lose, I'm trusting you guys for the next vote to be Shawn, if you guys wanted to be avoided to be kick off early. So can I count you guys for your vote?

Topher: Alright, I'm in.

Dakota: Wait a minute, Shawn brings up actually delicious food, so we don't have to eat Chef's disgusting cooking. Why should we vote off Shawn, and risk the food?

Scott: Like I said before, if you wanted to be kick off early again, be my guess.

* * *

 **Static**

Dakota: I can't believe I'm doing this, but if it's getting close to that million dollars, I have to say yes.

 **Static**

* * *

Dakota: Alright I'm in, you got my vote on the next elimination ceremony.

Scott: Good.

* * *

 **Static**

Scott: Alright, so that just leaves out Mike, he's gonna to be tough, but I just need him not to vote for me. Yeah, I know that it can be a tie and I can use my silver Chris immunity idol, but the more that I keep it, the farther I get in this game.

 **Static**

* * *

 **Open Field**

As the teams got to the open fields, and noticed two giant rocks.

Chris: Welcome players, in today's challenge, it's probably gonna be the most boring challenge ever, and it will test your patience. Today, both teams are gonna hope on both of these giant rocks here, and just gonna sit here, until you're the last person of your team sitting or standing on the rock. Any of your body parts can't touch the ground, if that does happen, you're out. Before we get started, Dakota, and Topher put your electronics in the bag here.

Chef arrives on camera with a bag.

Dakota: What? But you said "bring something to entertain you."

Chris: I know, but I lied.

Chris laughs.

Dakota: Fine, whatever.

Dakota and Topher both put their phones in the bag.

Chris: Alpha Warriors, you get the left rock, Blood Survivors, you get the right.

Jasmine: Question, what if someone has to use the restroom?

Chris: Too bad, if you get off those rocks, you're automatically out.

* * *

 **Static**

Brick: Now I know what Dawn meant during breakfast.

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: Since I'm not that mean, I'll let you guys empty your bladders before the challenge starts.

The contestants sigh in relief.

 **Boy's Restroom**

Topher: Man, I think Chris is running out of ideas.

Dave: What do you mean?

Topher: You know, sitting on a rock all day, doing nothing, no obstacles, and all of that. I should definitely be the new host, because I'll make better challenges.

Mike: Actually, sitting on a rock all day, doing nothing, can lead people going insane.

Lightning: Lightning agrees, plus no offense, Lightning would rather have Chris has host.

Topher: What? Come on, I'll make a better host.

Shawn: Sorry, but I'm gonna have to agree with Lightning here. Total Drama is weird without Chris has host.

Brick: Even after he always put our lives on the line, I agree.

Dave: Are you guys crazy, I seriously want a better host who doesn't put our lives on the line, plus he doesn't care about all of us, all Chris cares is about ratings and grammy awards.

Shawn: True, he didn't care about us, when Scarlett took over the island.

Lightning: Who's Scarlett?

Shawn: A crazy smart chick, last season, she tried to take over the island and demanded the million dollars or she will let the island explode, luckily she was stopped at the last second.

Scott: Wow, and I thought Ezekiel was crazier.

Dave: Believe me, I think no one is crazier than Scarlett.

 **Girl's Restroom**

Jo: Oh great, all we do is just sit on rocks and do nothing. Is Chris running out of ideas or something?

Dakota: I mean trying to come out with new challenges for six seasons is kinda tough.

Sky: Yeah, and I don't really care what the challenge is, as long our lives are not in danger, I won't worry at all.

Dawn: I believe that Chris is planning something for us in the future, something very life threatening.

Jasmine: I agree with Dawn, just look at the past challenges, look for some flags, go through a forest and just answer questions, this question. Chris must be planning something for the future.

Ella: Oh yes, something very sunny and happiness I hope.

Jo: Yeah… right. Anyway, whatever is head of us that Chris is planning, we need to prepare for it.

Jasmine: I'm right with ya mate.

The loudspeakers turned on.

Chris: Players, break time is over, get back here and get on the rocks!

 **Open Field**

Both players get on the rock on their respective team rock.

Jo: So we just sit here and do nothing?

Chris: Yep, have fun!

Chris left.

* * *

 **Static**

Jo: This show really loves testing my patience, like I have to get through these lame contestants to get to the million dollars, and not just hand it to me right away.

 **Static**

* * *

 **Time lapse of 1 hour**

 **Blood Survivors**

Scott: Man, I'm already bored, I'm just gonna get off and wish you guys that we win.

Scott attempted to get off the rock, but Jasmine stopped him.

Jasmine: No you're not, I'm not losing another challenge, get on this rock now!

Scott: Alright, jeez.

* * *

 **Static**

Scott: I was trying to get off the rock and find the last Chris idol, the golden one. I already found the silver one, but if I can find both of them, I will make it to the final! I need to think of a plain.

 **Static**

* * *

Mike sighs in sadness.

Jasmine: What's the matter mate?

Mike: I just miss Zoey and all, I really wish she competed in this season, I said to her that "we should do this sometime" she replied no, and now I'm thinking that I should've agreed with her.

Jasmine: Hey it's alright mate, I know that she misses you too.

Shawn: Yeah dude, don't worry, I know that she is cheering for you.

Mike: Wow, thanks guys.

Jasmine: No problem mate.

* * *

 **Static**

Mike: It's really awesome to have some friends around who got your back. To be honest, I always thought I was never gonna make friends with these people from last season, guess I was wrong.

 **Static**

* * *

 **Alpha Warriors**

Lightning: So what is your favorite type of the sport?

Lightning was asking Sky.

Sky: Good question, I like the gymnastics. You know that I almost made it to the Canadian Olympics for gymnastics? My dream is to make it one day.

Lightning: Cool. My favorite sport, I have to go with football. My dream is to play in the NFL, go to the super bowl and win it. Like my pops, he won four of them, and I wanna be like him, a famous football player.

Sky: Wow, I always want to be like my sister. She is a famous Olympian, and won many medals, I wanna be like her.

Lightning: Wow, it's kinda awesome that our relatives has history with sports.

Sky: I know right!

Sky and Lightning both smiled at each other.

On the other side of the rock, Jo was gagging.

Jo: Athlete love, ew.

Dave: You got that right, after Pahkitew Island, I never want to waist my time on a girl ever again.

Jo: I thought you had a crush on Ella.

Dave: Yeah I do, but I'm not gonna be clingy or anything, like with Sky.

Jo: Yeah, last season it's like you won't leave the girl alone.

Dave: I know, don't remind me. I'm still cringing.

Brick appears from behind.

Brick: Hey guys, mind if I join on this conversation?

Jo: Yeah sure Brick for brains, you can join.

Brick: Jo, would you stop calling me that?!

Jo: Or what, G. I. joke.

Jo laughs as Brick gets mad.

Dave: Um Jo, I think you should stop.

Jo: Or what, is Sir leaks a lot gonna-

Brick pushes Jo off the rock.

The loudspeakers have turned on.

Chris: This just in, Jo has been eliminated!

The loudspeakers turned off.

Jo: Why did you do that for, are you trying to sabotage this team?!

Brick: You're the one who got me so mad in the first place, maybe if you quit on calling me nicknames!

Jo: Whatever, since I'm eliminated, I'm going to take a shower.

Jo leaves.

Dave: Nice going Brick, maybe if you try to control your temper-

Brick interrupted.

Brick: My temper?! She's the one trying to get under my skin, screw this!

Brick hoped off the rock. The loudspeakers turned on.

Chris: This just in, Brick has been eliminated!

The loudspeakers turned off.

Dave: Hey what are you doing?

Brick: Learning to control my temper, since I'm the one that needs to control it.

Brick walks off, heading towards Jo's path.

Dave: Whatever.

* * *

 **Static**

Dave: Brick really needs to go, I can't have his attitude annoying me, and Jo.

 **Static**

* * *

 **The Forest**

Meanwhile in the forest, Jo was walking to the shower, Brick walks up to her.

Brick: Hey, I'm sorry that I pushed you on top of that rock, and got you out of the challenge, since I'm the one that needs to control my temper.

Jo laughs.

Jo: I got you mad on purpose, I know that you will push me off, and now I don't have to compete in this boring challenge without our team thinking I threw the challenge, so thanks for the help.

Jo laughs as she was walking out of screen, leaving Brick with a shock face.

* * *

 **Static**

Brick: Should've seen that coming, how does Jo play me like a doll, maybe I need to be more leadership like Jo, mmm.

Brick begins to think.

 **Static**

* * *

 **Open Field**

 **Time lapse 2 hours**

 **Blood Survivors**

Topher yawns in boredom.

Topher: Seriously, can Chris come up with a challenge that is less boring than this? I'm seriously about to hop off of this rock.

Dakota: No don't hop off, I need at least someone to talk to.

Topher: Chris took our phones, and I can't do anything now, except just stare and watch the birds, I guess.

Dakota: We can learn about each other, like what is our favorite hobbies and all of that.

Topher: Alright.

Dakota: You know, back than I used to be a scary mutant monster.

Topher: What?! Pfft, no way.

Dakota: I'm serious, here's proof.

Dakota pulls out a photo here when she was mutant with Sam, Topher freaked out.

Topher: AHHHH!

Topher fainted and landed on to the ground. The loudspeakers turned on.

Chris: And Topher is out of the challenge!

The loudspeakers turned off. Topher just lay on the ground frozen in fear.

Jasmine: Nice one Dakota.

Jasmine says, sarcastically, glaring at Dakota. Dakota nervous laughs and shrugs.

Dakota: Sorry.

* * *

 **Static**

Topher: Big… scary… monster…

Tooher shivers in fear.

 **Static**

* * *

 **Alpha Warriors**

Meanwhile in the Alpha Warriors' rock, Ella looked at Dawn, her eyes was shut and he hands were spread out.

Ella: Hey Dawn, what are you doing?

Dawn: I'm meditating, it really helps past the time, since this challenge is to test my patience, so I decided to meditate for world peace.

Ella: That sounds so sweet, can I join with you?

Dawn opens her eyes and smiles at Ella.

Dawn: Sure, two heads are better than one.

Ella and Dawn both closed their eyes and both spread their hands in meditate form.

Dave looks on, and looks at Sky and Lightning, who are still chatting about sports.

* * *

 **Static**

Dave: Maybe I should meditate too, I'm seriously dying of boredom over here, and I rather do that, than go over there and chat with Mr. and Mrs. Athlete.

 **Static**

* * *

Dave closes his eyes and tries to meditate, but he can't. He opens his eyes.

Dave: This isn't working.

* * *

 **Static**

Dave: I'm seriously about to go insane, my patience is about to drop. I don't want to disturb while Dawn and Ella are meditating, and no way I'm talking to Sky and Lightning. What to do?! Well, there's no other choice, to save myself from boredom, I guess I have to forfeit, and find Jo.

 **Static**

* * *

Dave: I can't do this no more, sorry team, but I'm out of here.

Dave hopes off the rock. The loudspeakers turned on.

Chris: And Dave is out of the challenge!

The loudspeakers turned off.

Dave walks off.

 **Cabins**

Meanwhile at the Cabins, Dave was walking towards his team cabin, he was dragged into the Girls' team cabin, he was about to scream until Jo covered his mouth.

Jo: It's okay, it's just me, Jo.

Dave stopped screaming, and Jo let's go in his mouth.

Dave: What am I doing in the girls cabin?

Outside of the cabin, Brick was walking, until he heard a familiar voice.

Jo: We need to discuss our alliance.

Brick looked through the Alpha Warriors' girls cabin to see Jo and Dave discussing.

Dave: Discuss about what?

Jo: Well thanks to Brick for brains, I'm out of the challenge, and I'm getting sick of him getting on my nerves, we need to throw the challenge and get rid of him.

Dave: Actually I do agree with you, to me, it seems like Brick is a major threat to me, and the next time we lose, I will happily to join you to get rid of him.

Jo: Good.

Meanwhile outside of the cabin, Brick was shocked and ran away from the cabin.

* * *

 **Static**

Brick: I knew it that Jo and Dave was up to something, but I can't just tell the team, they won't believe me at all.

 **Static**

* * *

 **Time Lapse Night**

 **Open Field**

 **Alpha Warriors**

Meanwhile at the open field, it was night. Lightning and Sky were looking up in the stars.

Sky: The stars are beautiful, huh?

Lightning: Man, let's not talk about some dumb stars, let's talk about more sports.

Sky: Lightning, we can talk about other things than sports, you know?

Lightning: Lightning knows that, it's just… The Lightning love sports and all, and it's my favorite hobby.

Sky: Hey, I love sports too, and it's also my favorite hobby, but come on, let's talk about something else.

Lightning: Alright Sky, so what else you want to talk about?

* * *

 **Static**

Sky: Wow, I'm impressed with Lightning, I'm so proud his attitude changed a little, he's been nice to people especially me, except for Dave, but that's just Dave's fault for trying to get into Lightning's head.

 **Static**

Lightning: Yeah, I have to agree with Sky, maybe I should talk about other things than sports.

 **Static**

* * *

Sky: I don't know, a lot of things.

Lightning: What about sports again?!

Lightning laughs.

Lightning: Lightning is just kidding around with ya.

Sky giggles.

Meanwhile on the other side, Dawn and Ella was looking on.

Dawn: Aww, love is so beautiful isn't huh Ella?

Ella: You mean, that they both like each other.

Dawn starts whispering.

Dawn: I can read auras Ella, and Lightning and Sky, they both have feelings for each other and I'm so glad to read that Lightning's aura has changed a lot, ever since he started talking to Sky.

Ella: Aww, so sweet. Come on Dawn, wanna join in on their conversation?

Dawn: Sure.

Ella and Dawn hopped over to where Lightning and Sky are at.

Dawn: Hey guys, do you mind if we join the conversation?

Sky: Sure, me and Lightning ain't got nothing to talk about anyway.

Ella: Thanks Sky!

Sky: No problem!

 **Blood Survivors**

Scott was laying on the rock, pretending to be asleep, he grins, and purposely slipped off the rock.

Scott: Ow!

The loudspeakers turned on.

Chris: And Scott is out of the challenge!

Campers that where sleeping was woken by Chris from his loudspeakers.

Jasmine: And you can't announce that in the morning?!

Jasmine said in an anger tone.

Chris: Well, I could, but I didn't, see ya!

Chris laughs as the loudspeakers turned off.

Scott: Sorry guys, must've slipped off, when I was tossing and turning.

Jasmine: Whatever, just go, trying to go back to sleep.

Jasmine says as she closed her eyes. Scott just shrugged, and heads into the forest while grinning.

* * *

 **Static**

Scott: I slipped off on that rock on purpose, need to find an excuse to head out in the woods and find that golden Chris immunity idol.

Scott says as he laughs.

 **Static**

* * *

 **Time lapse Morning**

Mike: Stupid Chris, waking me up, I'm so tired.

Mike says as he yawns.

Shawn: Don't worry, as long nobody else gets eliminated during the night, I think we should be good-

Shawn was interrupted by the bushes shaking.

Shawn: Wait is that?

Shawn pointed at the shaking bushes.

Shawn: Wait… Is that the thing I saw yesterday?!

Mike: Saw what yesterday?

Shawn: Last night I saw something shaking in the bushes like that, I don't know what it was.

Jasmine: Easy Shawn, it's probably just a wild robotic animal.

Out from the bushes, a former contestant super jumped on the Blood Survivor's rock from the bush, all the contestants gasped, including Chris and Chef.

 **Island's Control Room**

Camera focus on the Island's control room, where Chris and Chef are at and all the monitors of the whole island.

Chris: Wait a minute is that… EZEKIEL?!

* * *

 **Static**

Chris: That guy is back?! How did he find me on this new island? Seriously, Ezekiel is like a cockroach, no matter how many times you tried to get rid of it, it always come back to haunt you! However, I do need him to be normal.

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: Chef, go and haunt for Ezekiel.

Chef: Why?! After he almost killed you. Why are you telling me to go after him?

Chris whispering something into Chef's ear. Chef sighs in annoyance.

Chef: Fine, I'll go.

Chef grabs his meatball rocket cannon opens the security door, and starts walking towards the hall.

Chef: I'm not getting paid enough for this.

The security door closes.

 **Open Field**

Ezekiel was growing, looking back and fourth at the contestants, as the remaining Blood Survivors backed off.

Jasmine: What is that thing?!

Shawn: A ZOMBIE, THEY'RE REAL! HELP ME FROM THIS UGLY THING!

Jasmine whispers to herself.

Jasmine: Is that thing really a zombie? I feel like he isn't.

Ezekiel heard what Shawn said, and takes offense by growling at Shawn.

Jasmine: Shawn, don't worry I'm coming!

Shawn: No. It's time to man up and fight the zombies.

Shawn walks up to Ezekiel, they both stare at each other.

Shawn: Come on zombie, bring me your best shot!

Ezekiel growls and tries to attack Shawn, but Shawn dodges the attack.

Shawn: Ha, you have to do better than that!

Ezekiel growls at Shawn, and Shawn gets worried, Ezekiel pounces on Shawn to the ground, off the rock.

Shawn: Aww help!

Jasmine: Shawn!

Jasmine was about to hop off the rock, until a large meatball was heading towards Ezekiel. Ezekiel quickly notices it, and jumps to avoid it, the giant meatball was heading towards Lightning.

Sky: Lightning look out!

Lightning didn't notice the meatball and turns around.

Lightning: Huh?

The meatball strikes Lightning in the head, knocking him off the rock.

Sky: Lightning!

Sky quickly hops off the rock to check Lightning.

Sky: You okay?

Lightning: Yeah, I'm okay, thanks for checking on the Lightning.

Sky smiles and giggles.

Sky: No problem.

Chef: Sorry about that, I was trying to get Ezekiel.

Chef appears on screen.

Jasmine: Oh yeah! Shawn, that's not a zombie, that's just Ezekiel from the first generation.

Shawn gets up.

Shawn: Wait, that's not a zombie, then why does he look like one?

Shawn points at Ezekiel.

Chef: Watch season 3, he's been living with the animals in Chris' plane all season, causing him to form this way.

Ezekiel was running away from Chef.

Chef: Hey, come back here!

Chef started to chase after Ezekiel.

The loudspeakers turned on.

Chris: This just in, Shawn, Lightning and Sky are all out of the challenge, thanks to Ezekiel!

Chris laughs as the camera focuses on him in the control room.

 **Island's Control Room**

Chris: Will Chef capture Ezekiel and how long can this boring challenge last? Find out after we come back!

 **Commercial Break**

 **Forest**

Meanwhile in the forest, Scott was still walking through the woods searching every bush or tree for the golden immunity statue.

Scott: Seriously, I searched all night to find that golden immunity statue and I still can't find it, where is it?!

Scott was walking around, until he heard growling.

Scott: What is that- AHH!

Scott saw Ezekiel running towards his direction, a giant meatball came out of nowhere and hit Scott in the face. Ezekiel ran past Scott and Chef appeared on screen.

Chef: Dang it, I missed again?

Chef looks at Scott with a giant hot meatball on his head.

Chef: Oh, sorry Scott.

Chef says sarcastically as he quietly laughs as he chases after Ezekiel.

* * *

 **Static**

Scott's confessional starts with him struggling to get the meatball off of his face, he eventually gets it off, but only to leave a huge burn mark on his face.

Scott: Ugh, I feel like my face is on fire. First, I can't find the golden immunity idol and now I get blasted in the face with a huge, hot meatball.

Scott screams in pain as he tries to facepalm.

Scott: OW!

 **Static**

* * *

 **Open Field**

Meanwhile in the open field.

Lightning: Man this this game is sha rigged, I was eliminated in this challenge unfairly.

Sky: Yeah, we know, we all saw.

Shawn: Well that's Chris for ya, he doesn't really care about the rules.

Lightning: Agreed.

Sky and Lightning turn their attention to Ella and Dawn, who was still on the rock.

Sky: Good luck guys, you're the only two who can win for our team.

Lightning: Lightning wishes luck for the both of you too.

Dawn: Thanks guys, we will try our best!

Ella: Yeah!

Lightning and Sky starts heading towards their cabin, Shawn also pay towards his attention to his team.

Shawn: Good luck on the challenge guys.

Jasmine: Thanks Shawn!

Mike: Yeah, thanks buddy!

Dakota: Thanks!

Mike gave him a thumbs up. Shawn walked to the cabins with Sky and Lightning.

 **Forest**

Lightning, Sky and Shawn were both heading towards their cabin.

Sky: Some boring challenge, huh?

Shawn: Yep, to be honest, I think Chris can come up a better challenge than this:

Lightning: Agreed, I just hope next challenge is actually exciting than this one.

Sky: Same here.

Shawn: Agreed.

Lightning: So Shawn, I heard that you are preparing for the zombie apocalypse?

Shawn: Yep, you two guys are athletes, and will mostly like survive the zombies apocalypse, maybe we three should team up together if it happens.

Sky: Thanks, I'll think of it.

Sky giggles a little of Shawn's comment.

Lightning: If it does happen, I'm in! I always want to punch zombies in the face. Sha bam!

Shawn: Carful though, don't get bitten when you take them down.

Lightning: Oh yeah, don't worry Lightning won't get bit.

Shawn: I love the enthusiasm bro.

Lightning: Thanks dude, Lightning appreciates it!

* * *

 **Static**

Shawn: I have to say, I thought Lightning was gonna be one of those type of jocks who was gonna be an annoying jerk, but I was very wrong indeed, he is actually a cool guy to hang around.

 **Static**

* * *

 **Outside Cabins**

Lightning, Sky, and Shawn reached to the outside of their cabins

Lightning: Guys, Lightning is gonna jog around the island, to past the time, and I really don't want to go into that cabin, because Dave is in there.

Sky: Alright, I'll stay out here and exercise.

Shawn: Alright, I'll go up tree climbing for fun.

Lightning went back into the forest to jog, Shawn climbed on a tree's branch, and Sky stayed and started exercise.

 **Open Field**

 **Blood Survivors**

Meanwhile in the open field, Jasmine and Mike was talking to each other.

Jasmine: This really sucks, I don't know if I'm I can handle this much longer.

Mike: Don't worry, in a couple of minutes, I hope Dawn and Ella over there, give up.

Dakota was over in the background, looking over at Mike and Jasmine chatting.

* * *

 **Static**

Dakota: This really sucks, I accidentally eliminated Topher from the challenge, and now I have no one to talk to. I guess I have to give in, because I can't take this boredom no more.

 **Static**

* * *

Dakota: Sorry guys, but I think I'm going to go.

Dakota attempted to get off the rock, but was stopped by Jasmine.

Jasmine: No you're not, I'm not going to lose another challenge, you're this rock.

Dakota: Oh please, listen here Australia Survivor, you're lucky that I'm not in my mutant anymore, because I was definitely taller than you, and my mutant form can crush you in seconds, now back off!

Mike: Ladies ladies, let's just calm down, okay?

Dakota: Are you trying to play peacekeeper again, Mike? Stay out!

Jasmine: Hey don't talk to my friend like that!

Jasmine and Dakota both pushed each other off the rock, the loudspeakers turned on.

This just in, Dakota and Jasmine are both out of the challenge, which leaves just Mike for the Blood Survivors!

Dakota and Jasmine: This is all your fault!

They both point at each other.

Jasmine: My fault?! You wanted to get off the rock in the first place!

Mike: Girls, be quiet, I'll try to win these challenge, just calm down and walk to the cabins

Jasmine and Dakota both glare at each other as they walk to their cabin.

 **Alpha Warriors**

Meanwhile on the Alpha Warriors' rock, Ella and Dawn was just chatting.

* * *

 **Static**

Ella: It's just me and Dawn, alone now. I need to start up a conversation

 **Static**

* * *

Ella: Wow, a lot of drama between these two huh?

Dawn: Yes, I can see that they really dislike each other.

Ella: So Dawn, I always want know, what's your favorite animal?

Dawn: I don't know, it's between squirrels or birds, I guess I'll pick birds, I love that they tweet in the morning, it's like music in my ears.

Ella: I have the same feeling for birds too, they're just wonderful and beautiful, they're feathers are so pretty.

Ella and Dawn smile at each other.

* * *

 **Static**

Dawn: Wow, Ella and I have a lot in common, to be honest, in the first place, I wished we debuted in the same season.

 **Static**

* * *

 **Forest**

Meanwhile in the forest, Scott was still looking behind every tree, and bush for the golden immunity statue.

Scott: Seriously, I have to give props to Chris, this statue is really tough to find like he said.

Lightning was jogging, and saw Scott walking, he stopped.

Lightning: Scott, what are you doing here?

Scott: I'm asking the same question to you, Lightning.

Lightning: Lightning was just jogging out here to past time, now tell me, what are you doing here?

Scott: I just came here to use the bathroom, I found the perfect spot, now go!

Lightning gave him a glare.

Scott: Find, since you're on a different team, I'll tell you. I'm looking for the golden immunity statue.

Lightning laughs.

Lightning: HA! Please, I bet you couldn't even find the silver one.

Scott: Oh really?

Scott reaches out his pocket and pulls out the silver immunity idol.

Lightning: Sha wow! Well I was wrong.

Scott: Indeed you are, I found this idol last challenge, and now I'm about to become the most power Total Drama player in history.

Lightning: Chris said the golden idol is really hard to find, I don't think you can find it.

Scott: Oh I will, and you're definitely not finding it.

Lightning growls at Scott.

Lightning: What makes you say that?

Scott: I found two idols in the past seasons I was in, and you found zero, plain and simple, plus I think you're too stupid to find one.

Lightning: Don't call the Lightning stupid, dirt farmer.

Scott: It's the truth, first you thought Jo was a guy, and you thought Paris was Germany. Do I really need to say much?

Lightning looks down in sadness.

Lightning: But Sky said-

Scott interrupted.

Scott: Sky was just being nice to you, she didn't want to hurt your feelings, that's all.

Lightning: No, you're not telling the truth, I see what you're up to, don't think I'm too stupid to not know your season four tricks!

Scott: You don't have to believe me, but you need to think about it. See ya!

Scott continued walking to find the golden immunity statue, leaving Lightning alone. Lightning walked the over direction, with his head down in sadness.

* * *

 **Static**

Lightning: Is it true, was Sky just being nice? No, no, no that can't be true, but is it?

Lightning continued to think.

 **Static**

Scott begin his confessional with laughing.

Scott: Ha! That's one couple to break, just call me the opposite of Cupid!

 **Static**

* * *

Scott continued to search for the golden immunity statue.

?: You lier!

Scott heard a similar voice in the trees, it was Shawn, he hopped off the tree and landed in front of Scott.

Scott: Oh hi Shawn. Are we still in an that alliance?

Shawn: Of course not!

Scott: That was a rhetorical question.

Shawn: Whatever, the point is that you lied to me and Lightning, Mike is not trying to date Jasmine and Sky doesn't think Lightning is dumb, they actually get a long together. Go back and tell Lightning the truth.

Scott: Oh I would, but I'm too lazy.

Shawn groans.

Shawn: Fine, since you won't, I will!

Shawn ran to find Lightning.

Scott: Good luck with that.

Scott sarcastically says, as he walks the other direction.

* * *

 **Static**

Shawn: I should've trusted my gut and not to trust Scott, the last time I'm going to make that mistake.

 **Static**

* * *

In another side of the forest, Chef, with his meatball cannon, was looking for Ezekiel.

Chef: Oh Ezekiel where are you!

Chef notices the bushes shaking.

Chef: Ha, got you!

Chef fired his meatball cannon at the shaking bushes, but he heard a large bear growl. It was scuba bear who was hit in the head with a large meatball from the cannon that Chef launched. Scuba cane out of the bushes and growled at Chef.

Chef: AWW!

Chef screams as he runs away from scuba bear, who is chasing him.

 **Open Field**

 **Alpha Warriors**

Meanwhile in the open field, Dawn and Ella was still talking.

Dawn: What's your favorite Total Drama season?

Ella: Season three, I love Total Drama World Tour. I wish I was there, because I will be aloud to sing in that season. It's really tough since you're not aloud to sing.

Ella sighs in sadness.

Dawn: It's okay Ella, it's not the end of the world, I'm sure one day, you will get to sing again.

Ella and Dawn both smile at each other.

Ella: Thanks Dawn, so what's your favorite Total Drama season?

Dawn: Nothing can't be the original, I have to say season one, because Chris is less of a jerk in that season, and I just love the cast.

Ella: Don't you love your own cast you know in season four

Dawn: Well, Staci, I didn't like her that much, because of her lies about her family and all of that. B was one of the cool guys on my team, it's really sad that he got eliminated early. Sam, I have not that much to say about him. Dakota, she only cared about her cry for fam, didn't like her. Lightning, I know that he is changing his personality now, but I didn't like his personality in his first season, but I do respect him that he made the final. Brick was really nice, and really his a team supporter. And…

Dawn sighs in annoyance of the final person she is gonna to mention.

Dawn: And there is Scott, that name bleh!

Dawn gags as she mentioned Scott's name.

Ella: Why you don't like Scott?

Dawn: Ella, can I tell you secret?

Ella: Sure.

Dawn starts to whisper into Ella's ear.

Dawn: Okay so at the start of my first season, I found Scott really attractive.

Ella was shocked to hear that.

Ella: Wait really?

Dawn: Yeah, I always thought he was a beetle whisperer, because he managed to talk into a beetle to not hurt us, I found that very attractive, his ginger hair, those blue eyes, and cute little freckles

Dawn cheeks started going red and starts to daydream about Scott. Ella snaps her fingers.

Ella: Dawn!

Dawn snaps back from daydreaming.

Dawn: Oh yeah, sorry Ella.

Ella: You still don't like Scott?

Dawn: My feelings for Scott ended after he framed me stealing my teammates' stuff, plus I watched All Stars and she found Courtney attractive.

Ella: That's really awful, I'm so sorry.

* * *

 **Static**

Ella starts out her confessional a sigh of sadness

Ella: Okay I'll admit, yes I have a crush on Dawn, her love for animals same as me really got me to find her attractive, but even if Scott did sabotaged her, I think Dawn still finds him attractive, after Dawn started daydreaming about him.

Ella sighs in sadness again.

 **Static**

* * *

Dawn: So Ella, how was your team in your first season?

Ella sighs in sadness

Ella: Dawn, I think I'm going head out, and get off of this rock.

Dawn: Why?

Ella: Because this rock is very uncomfortable, but I wish you to win the challenge for us.

Dawn: Okay Ella, what continue our conversation later?

Ella: Sure.

Ella hops off the rock. The loudspeakers turned on.

Chris: And Ella is out of challenge, which leaves Dawn for the Alpha Warriors and Mike for the Blood Survivors!

The loudspeakers turned off.

 **Island's Control Room**

Meanwhile in the island's control room, Chef entered with clothes tore up and a black eye.

Chris: So Chef, did you capture Ezekiel?

Chef: No, but I did get mauled by scuba bear.

Chris: Great, now once again, Ezekiel is running across the island and can kidnapped me again any second.

Chef: Easy their Chris, is not going to attack you again.

Chris: I hope he doesn't!

 **Outside of the Cabin**

Has Jasmine went go to climb trees to find Shawn, Dakota stormed off, mad and sat on the stairs of the girls cabin of the Blood Survivors. Sky stopped exercising and noticed Dakota's anger.

Sky: What's wrong with you Dakota?

Dakota: None of your business, just go back to exercising, shorty!

Sky: Well geez, no need to be a jerk to me!

Sky walked away and Dakota rolled her eyes. Topher walked out of the Blood Survivors' boys cabin, and noticed Dakota's anger as well. He walks up to Dakota.

Topher: Yo Dakota, what's wrong.

Dakota: Just stupid Jasmine who got me eliminated in today's challenge, seriously, I would've definitely win this challenge for my team, but I know how to get revenge.

Topher: How?

Dakota: Just take Scott's offer and vote her boyfriend off of this island, that will definitely will teach her.

Topher: Alright, since we're in an alliance, I'll vote with you.

Dakota: Thanks Topher

Dakota smiles.

Topher: No problem, that was Topher does, be loyal.

* * *

 **Static**

Dakota: I have to say, Topher is actually focusing on the alliance and not Chris, I have to give him props for it.

 **Static**

* * *

Lightning came up behind the Alpha Warriors' cabin and saw Ella sad on the stairs.

Lightning: You're sad too huh?

Ella sighs in sadness.

Ella: Yeah, I just want to be left alone a little while.

Lightning: Okay, get better soon girl.

Ella: Thanks.

 **Alpha Warriors Boys Cabin**

Lightning entered the Alpha Warriors boys' cabin, only to see Dave and Jo playing go fish.

Dave: You got any threes?

Jo: No, go fish.

Dave and Jo notices Lightning.

Dave: Oh, look who it is, it's captain muscle.

Jo laughs.

Jo: Hello jockstrap.

Lightning: Whatever, Lightning is not in the mood, neither is Ella.

Lightning climbed up on his bed, and lay down.

Dave: Wait Ella is not in the mood?

Dave rushes to the door.

Jo: Hey, what about our game?!

 **Outside of the Cabin**

Ella was still sitting on the stairs, the door opens and Dave sits right next to Ella.

Dave: Hey Ella, I heard you weren't in the mood right now.

Ella sighs in sadness.

Ella: Yeah, it really tough for me right now.

Dave: So what happened?

Ella: It's personal, I don't think I should tell anybody.

Dave: It's okay, I know how it feels. Come on, let's go to the guys' cabin.

Ella: Wait what?

Dave: Don't worry, Jo is here too, we're both playing go fish, I'll deal you in.

Ella smiles.

Ella: Okay Dave.

Ella and Dave both went in the Alpha Warriors boys' cabin.

* * *

 **Static**

Ella: It's really nice of Dave to cheer me up a little. Maybe I can get over with my crush on Dawn fast, I mean she stills like Scott, right?

 **Static**

* * *

 **Outside of the Cabin**

Shawn was running around trying to find Lightning, he notices Sky still exercising.

Shawn: Sky!

Sky stops exercising and looks at Shawn.

Sky: What's up?

Shawn: Have you seen Lightning around, I need to talk to him.

Sky: Last time I saw him he told me that he was going to take a jog to pass the time.

Shawn: Well I need to speak to him, let me know if you see him.

Sky: Alright, got it.

Shawn heads back to the trees, trying to find Lightning.

* * *

 **Static**

Sky: That's weird, why is Shawn trying to find Lightning? I hope it's nothing important.

 **Static**

* * *

 **Forest**

Meanwhile in the forest, Scott was still walking around, trying to find the golden immunity statue.

Scott: Why haven't I found that golden immunity statue?!

Scott says while hitting a tree, but he's got a splinter from hitting the tree.

Scott: OW splinter!

Scott screams in pain, until he pulls the splinter out.

Scott: Okay that's better.

?: Haven't found what?

An another voice sneaks up on Scott, it was Brick.

Scott: Oh hey Brick, what's up?

Brick crosses his arm.

Brick: What did you just said earlier?

Scott: Said what?

Brick: What haven't you found?

Scott: Um… a place to use the bathroom, dude, we can both agree that the bathrooms suck here, so I'm trying to found a good spot to use the bathroom.

Brick: But you're way back from the cabins.

Scott: So? I don't wanna people see me pee, that's why I'm getting far away as possible, plus it's so silent here in the woods. Anyway, what are you doing in the woods?

Brick: I was just jogging around the forest, too see if anything caught my eye, you know.

Scott: Okay, well good luck with that.

Brick: Thanks.

Brick started jogging and jogged out of screen.

* * *

 **Static**

Brick: I know what was Scott doing, he was trying to find one of the immunity statues, but I guess I'll look for one too, since Jo and Dave are trying to get rid of me.

 **Static**

* * *

Shawn was hoping from tree to tree, still trying to find Lightning.

Jasmine: Hey Shawn!

Shawn stops and sees Jasmine waving at him.

Shawn: Oh hey Jasmine, I see that you're out of the challenge?

Jasmine: Yeah, thanks to daddy's girl trying to pick fights with me.

Shawn hops on the tree branch where Jasmine is sitting.

Shawn: You mean Dakota?

Jasmine: Yeah, she's the read why I'm out of the challenge in the first place, and she is really a pain, so I had an idea, if we lose tonight, we should vote off Dakota.

Shawn thinks for a second.

Shawn: I don't know, Scott seems a bigger threat than Dakota. Are you really sure about this?

Jasmine: Don't worry, after Dakota we will target Scott next.

Shawn: Alright, but what about Mike's vote?

Jasmine: Don't worry, last challenge, Dakota got Mike's nerves, I'm very sure Mike will vote her off as well.

* * *

 **Static**

Shawn starts with his confessional with a groan.

Shawn: I don't really like these idea, I really want Scott out ASAP! But if Jasmine is voting for Dakota tonight, I guess she will get my vote.

 **Static**

* * *

 **Open Field**

Meanwhile on the open field, Mike and Dawn was still sitting on the rock. Chris came and look at them.

Chris: Wow, you guys are really tough, huh?

Mike: Don't really want this team to continue the losing streak.

Dawn: And I really want to continue this team's losing streak.

Chris: Alright, since you guys are not going to give it up, the both of you grab these bucket.

Chef came out with two buckets and gave each one to Dawn and Mike.

Chris: You must hit your final opponent off the big rock with these little tiny rocks inside the bucket. Ready… set… GO!

Chris blow his air horn, as Mike and Dawn started throwing littles rocks at each other.

Dawn: I'm sorry Mike!

Mike: Don't worry Dawn, it's a challenge after all.

Dawn: Oh so I can do this?

Mike: Wait what?

Dawn pulls out a little rock and throws it towards Mike's legs, and hits it.

Mike: OW!

Mike grabs his legs and lost his balance and bounces off the rock.

Chris: Ooooh, and Dawn wins it for the Alpha Warriors!

Dawn cheers.

Chris: Mike, it looks like you and the Blood Survivors are both heading back to the elimination ceremony. And by the way, Dawn, I need both teams for the the bonfire ceremony tonight

Mike groans.

 **Bonfire Ceremony**

Chris: Welcome back Blood Survivors, not surprising you're back here, anyway, it's time to vote.

* * *

 **Static**

Jasmine: Bye bye daddy's girl.

 **Static**

Shawn: I guess I have to to vote with Jasmine.

Shawn sighs.

 **Static**

Dakota: Revenge is sweet isn't it?

 **Static**

Topher: At least I'm not the one going home, so bye bye.

Topher waved his hands back and forth.

 **Static**

Scott: Not going to miss you, bye.

 **Static**

Mike: I know that Jasmine and Shawn will vote with me, so I really won't miss you.

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: Okay, The first marshmallow goes to… Mike!

Chris tosses a marshmallow to Mike, he catches it.

Chris: Topher!

Chris tosses a marshmallow to Topher, he catches it.

Chris: Jasmine!

Chris tosses a marshmallow to Jasmine, she catches it.

Chris: Shawn, Scott and Dakota both of three are the only ones who received votes, but the person who is also safe is… Scott!

Scott grins as he catches his marshmallow. Mike had a shocked face.

* * *

 **Static**

Mike: Wait, I thought Jasmine and Shawn were voting for Scott?

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: Shawn and Dakota, this is the final marshmallow and it goes to

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dakota!

Jasmine gasped, as Chris tosses the final marshmallow to Dakota.

Chris: Sorry Shawn, it's time to go.

Shawn: Aw man, well it's been fun guys.

Jasmine: Wait, the votes should've been three to three, it should've been a tie!

Mike: It's because I voted for Scott.

Mike says as he looks down in guilt.

Mike: I'm sorry Jasmine.

Jasmine sighs in sadness.

Shawn: It's okay, Jasmine, I wish the best of luck for you.

Jasmine smiles.

Chris: Before we send Shawn flying out of the arrow, Alpha Warriors-

The camera pans on the Alpha Warriors.

Chris: The reason I called you guys up, because for the next challenge, I need the teams to be even, so who's gonna volunteer to switch teams?

Brick raises his hand up.

Brick: I'll do it!

* * *

 **Static**

Brick: This is my opportunity to get away from Jo and Dave, since they're planning to get rid of me, that was really a close one.

 **Static**

* * *

Sky: See ya later, Brick.

Brick: Thank you all for wonderful teamwork.

Bricks says as he joins the Blood Survivors.

Camera pans to the Arrow of Shame.

Shawn: Wait, before I go,, Jasmine, I hope you win and get far.

Jasmine and Shawn both smile, they not leaned in a kissed, Chris gets in between them.

Chris: Yo Shawn, it's time to go.

Scene goes to the Arrow of Shame with Shawn it.

Jasmine: Goodbye Shawn, I'll miss you!

Jasmine waves goodbye at Shawn.

Shawn: I'll miss you-

Chris presses the button, launching Shawn in the sky.

Shawn: toooooooooo…

Shawn says in echo, while launched in the sky.

Chris: And twelve of them remain. Who's the next person that's gonna get launched by a big bow, when will the Blood Survivors end their losing streak? Find out on the next episode off… Total. Drama. Revenge of the Pahkitew Island!

* * *

 **End of Episode 4**

 **Votes**

 **Dakota- Shawn**

 **Scott- Shawn**

 **Shawn- Dakota**

 **Jasmine- Dakota**

 **Mike- Scott**

 **Topher- Shawn**

 **Teams**

 **Alpha Warriors- Dave, Jo, Ella, Sky, Lightning, Dawn**

 **Blood Survivors- Mike, Jasmine, Scott, Brick, Dakota, Topher**

 **Elimination**

 **16th- Max (The Super Villian)**

 **15th- Sugar (The Pageant Queen)**

 **14th- Anne Maria (The Jersey Shore Reject)**

 **13th- Shawn (The Zombie Conspiracy Nut)**

 **Conclusion**

 **Well that's the end of episode 4, sorry to all Shawn fans for eliminating him early, but I wasn't planning to make him to go far in the season this time. I really hope to you guys that I turned into this boring challenge into a enjoying chapter, except for the elimination part, but anyway, stay tune of Episode 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews**

 **That British Guy** **:** Agreed, but I hope this challenge today is more entraining for you!

 **DSX62415** : I don't know, after this episode, maybe Ella still does have a chance, who knows?

 **TDRoramie** : Thank you very much, I mean Topher doesn't like when things mess up his hair and face, he could be a wimp at times, and Jasmine and Dakota's rivalry in the future could be entertaining the future, but I hope they do make up in the future.

That's all the reviews, let's start.

* * *

 **Episode 5, The Obstacle Course to End All Obstacle Courses**

The scene starts out with the whole view of Pahkitew Island, with Chris on the beach.

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Pahkitew Island…

Camera fades to flashbacks to scenes from the previous episode.

Chris: Our remaining campers went through probably the most boring challenge ever in series of Total Drama.

Camera cuts to flashbacks to the contestants sitting on a big rock.

Chris: But hey, they managed to get a long real nice.

Camera cuts to Dawn and Ella talking, Lightning and Sky talking.

Chris: Well, almost all of them.

Chris laughs at the camera cuts to Jo and Brick arguing.

Chris: Scott tried to find the golden immunity statue somewhere in the forest, but failed to do so.

Camera cuts to Scott searching in the forest.

Chris: Remember Scott, I hid that bad boy somewhere really tough to find, good luck! Speaking of Scott, he managed to get into Lightning's head by telling him that his best friend Sky thinks he is really dumb.

Camera cuts to Lightning and Scott talking in the forest.

Chris: At the end, the Blood Survivors lost again and decided to vote off Shawn.

Camera cuts to the bonfire ceremony.

Chris: But that's not over, Brick volunteered to switch teams to make the teams even for today's challenge.

Camera cuts to Brick raising his hand.

Chris: This challenge today is gonna be really exciting, definitely more exciting than our last challenge, but who's going to be eliminated next? Find out on this episode of… Total. Drama. Revenge of the Pahkitew Island!

 **Intro**

 **Blood Survivors Boys Cabin**

The boys of the Blood Survivors were sleeping, and snoring.

Topher: Yes, I'm finally the host of the show!

Topher was dreaming of being the host of Total Drama, but him and the rest of the guys were waken up by an tuba alarm clock.

Topher: AHH!

Topher immediately rolled off the top bunked the bed and landed on the ground, groaning in pain.

Scott: Seriously, again?!

Scott said, covering his ears.

Mike: What's that noise?

Mike said, while covering his ears.

Scott: It's just Brick with his stupid alarm clock.

Brick gets up from his bad, stretches and shuts off his alarm clock.

Brick: Morning guys, today is the big day, we end the Blood Survivors' losing streak!

Scott: And how are you gonna do that, you're planning to take charge, new guy?

Brick: Yep, this is now my team, and need the three of you to drop and give my fifty, now, that includes you, maggot!

Brick pointing at Topher, who still on the ground from that fall.

* * *

 **Static**

Brick: If I'm going to end this team's losing streak, I need to take charge, I need be a little like Jo and be a little bossy, it's good for the team.

 **Static**

Mike: Am I proud that Brick and me are teammates again? Well at first I thought I was happy, but since he is forces us to do push-ups, I'm starting to change my mind.

 **Static**

Scott: Am I mad that Brick woke me up again with his annoying alarm clock? A little, but since Brick is gonna take charge, if this team loses again, I'm pretty sure he's the next one going home. So I ain't worried at all.

Scott snickers

 **Static**

Topher: I finally had that dream, when Chris gives up host, and I was going to take over Total Drama as host, I was about to shake the hand of the producers, until Brick's alarm went off, Brick is going to pay!

 **Static**

* * *

Mike, Scott, and Topher started doing push-ups.

Brick: One hut, two hut, three hut!

Meanwhile outside of the window, Jo was looking at the cabin outside.

* * *

 **Static**

Jo: I woke up from Brick's stupid alarm clock over at the Alpha Warriors' cabin, I was going to go in there and make Brick regret waking me up, until I saw him making his team doing push-ups and saying he's the leader of the team, and calling them maggots. It looks like Brick is trying to be me.

Jo laughs.

Jo: Yeah right, if anyone can take sir leaks a lot or mamma letter writer seriously, my team's winning streak is not coming to an end!

 **Static**

* * *

Meanwhile in the cabin, the 3 boys were still doing push-ups during Jo's confessional.

Brick: Twenty hut, twenty-one hut, twenty-two hut, twenty-three hut!

Scott: Can we seriously take a break?

Topher: Literally, my hair hasn't been this sweaty before!

Brick: Sorry, no breaks!

Jo walks in the Blood Survivor boys' cabin.

Jo: Hey, sir leaks a lot!

Brick looks at Jo, then the three boys.

Brick: Okay, maybe one break for awhile.

Mike: Thank goodness.

Topher drops on the ground from tiredness, Scott stand up and left the cabin, as Mike did too, dragging Topher with him from the ground.

Brick: What do you want, I was busy shaping my team up!

Jo: So you switched teams again, huh? Pathetic you tried to get away from me the second time. You think you can get shape up your team?

Brick: Positive, as the leader of his team, I will end this team's losing streak.

Jo: Oh really, what about a bet?

Brick: What bet are you thinking?

Jo: Whoever team loses as to admit that their the better leader, and has to vote for him or herself at the bonfire ceremony tonight, deal?

Jo extends her arm for a handshake, Brick thinks about it for a second and shake Jo's hand in agreement.

Brick: Deal!

Jo and Brick stopped shaking hands.

Jo: Prepare to lose!

Brick: AH! As if.

Jo: Look, if even if we lose you, I still have athletes like, me, Lightning, and Sky on my team, we don't need you.

Brick: We will see about that.

Jo walks out of Blood Survivors' boys cabin, only to meet Dave from the outside.

Dave: What where you doing the Survivors' cabin, especially the boy side?

Jo: Me and Brick agreed on the bet, even though he switched teams, there's a chance we can still get him voted off.

Dave: What was the bet?

Jo: Whoever team wins has to admit that to the person that they're the stronger leader and have to vote him or herself off for the next bonfire ceremony.

Dave: Alright, I think we need to strengthen are team more for the next challenge.

Jo: Yep, and a team meeting will do, so let's go!

 **Outside of Alpha Warriors' cabin**

Jo and Dave was standing outside of the Alpha Warriors cabin, Jo blow here whistle.

Jo: TEAM MEETING NOW! Everyone get outside, now!

Jo was met with his team all tired and started groaning, they set on the stairs, including Dave.

Sky: Seriously Jo, what's the point of this team meeting, especially in the morning.

Sky says as she yawns.

Lightning: Yeah, Lightning needs his athletic sleep.

Dave: "Athletic sleep" what does that even mean?

Lightning: Would you stop complaining to the Lightning for one sentence?

Dave: Whatever.

Dave crosses his arms and looked the other way.

* * *

 **Static**

Dave: I thought that Sky was more annoying, but here comes Lightning going way up the list, and Jo is annoying me as well, even though we're in an alliance. When I get back to school, I'm starting to ignore all athletes in my school, because basically I have a problem with them.

 **Static**

Lightning: I could go and knock out that Dave dude by one punch, but I don't want to act like a jerk in front of Sky… since we're good friends and all, even though Scott did say she thinks I'm dumb, but that can't be true, I watched reruns season four and I know Scott's tricks… however.

Lightning started thinking.

 **Static**

* * *

Ella walks over Dave and seats aside of him.

Ella: Dave please come down and try not to start a fight with Lightning, once, if you're a team player like you said yesterday, don't try to start fights, okay?

Ella said in the nicest tone as possible, Dave blushes and smiles.

Dave: Yeah sure.

Ella: Thank you Dave.

Jo: Hey, can I get on with the team meeting already?

Jo's team members stay quiet.

Jo: Alright good, so as of right now, we need to bring our strength-

Jo was interrupted by Dawn.

Dawn: But we have, we won the last three challenges, I think we have been bringing our strength.

Jo: Look at the last challenges, grabbing flags, going through a maze, and sitting on a rock all day, those are not physical challenges and we need to prepare for a physical challenge, the only physical challenge we had is the boxing challenge.

Sky: So you want us to prepare if Chris actually comes up with a physical challenge?

Jo: Exactly, we lost Brick, but we don't need him, he was dead weight anyway.

Sky: Hey! Brick is nice, he wasn't dead weight, the only reason why you think he's dead weight, because you dislike him.

Dave: How about you shut your annoying mouth for once, huh?

Sky gasped in offense, while Jo laughs.

Sky: I'm annoying? I'M ANNOYING?!

Sky was about to yell at Dave, she calms herself.

* * *

 **Static**

Sky: Okay, deep breaths.

Sky took some deep breaths and calms down.

Sky: Okay, I'm better

 **Static**

* * *

Sky: I'm going to the cafeteria.

Sky says as she walk away to the cafeteria.

Lightning: Sky, I'll come with!

Lightning says as he races to catch up with Sky.

Jo: Hey, what about are team meeting!

Jo yells at Lightning and Sky, Lightning turns around.

Lightning: Sha please, I rather listen to the annoying sound in the world, than your voice.

Lightning says, as he turns back around to catch up with Sky. Jo growls.

* * *

 **Static**

Jo growls once again.

Jo: If it wasn't for making that bet with Brick, I would've threw today's challenge and get Lightning voted off!

 **Static**

* * *

 **Blood Survivors Girls Cabin**

Dakota woke up from her bed and stretched her arms.

Dakota: Good morning gir-

She notices that no one but her is sleeping in the cabin. Dakota sighed.

* * *

 **Static**

Dakota: Man this sucks, Jasmine is probably still sleeping in a tree, still being sad about Shawn being eliminated, and I'm totally alone in the girls cabin over here.

 **Static**

* * *

Dakota opens the door and notices Topher on the floor.

Dakota: Um Topher, you okay?

Topher: Oh yeah, just tired over here from doing push-ups in the morning.

Dakota: You were exercising?

Topher: I was force to, ever since Brick switched to our team, I hate exercising.

Dakota giggles, Topher gets up on the ground.

Dakota: Come on let's get breakfast.

Topher: Alright, I'm down.

Topher and Dakota both headed to the cafeteria.

 **Forest**

Meanwhile, Jasmine was in a tree, looking at the empty other side tree branch, Jasmine sighed in sadness.

* * *

 **Static**

Jasmine: I really miss Shawn so much.

Jasmine was about to shed a tear, until she got herself together.

Jasmine: Look, Shawn didn't cry when you got eliminated last season, get it to together.

 **Static**

* * *

Jasmine hopped off the tree and started heading towards the cafeteria.

 **Cafeteria**

In the cafeteria, the scene goes to Lightning and Sky getting their trays, Chef put something that looks like mashed potatoes on Lightning and Sky's tray.

Lightning: Hey Sky, you got a second?

Sky: Sure.

Lightning and Sky sat on their team's table.

Lightning: Okay, um Sky, do you think I'm you know, stupid.

Sky gasp in horror of Lightning just said.

Sky: Lightning, I said this before to you, look I don't think you're not the smartest person on this Earth, but doesn't mean I think you're stupid, you're not. Who told you that anyway?

Lightning: Scott.

Sky looked and glared at Scott across the Blood Survivors' table who was eating his breakfast.

Sky: Lightning, don't let Scott's tricks get inside your head, you know he loves to trick people.

Lightning: Yeah, Lightning was thinking about that, sorry for accusing you for that, Lightning won't accuse you for that again.

Sky giggles.

Sky: Come on, let's go somewhere else, and talk

Lightning: Why?

Sky: Because I really don't want to deal with Dave and Jo again, when they come in here.

Lightning: Oh yeah, Lightning can agree on that.

Lightning and Sky both empty their trays, and headed outside.

 **Blood Survivors' Table**

Scene goes to Jasmine looking down on her tray, Mike whispers in Jasmine's ear

Mike: You alright?

Jasmine whispers back.

Jasmine: Yeah, I'm alright, thanks for checking up on me.

Mike: Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't vote with you guys to make it a tie, it was my fault.

Jasmine: No, it's mine and Shawn's. We didn't speak with you on who to vote for, we just assumed that you were gonna vote with us anyway, and we where wrong.

Mike: You're not mad at me?

Jasmine: Of course not.

Mike: Thanks Jasmine, for not getting upset.

Jasmine: No problem.

Scene goes to Topher trying his food, he spits the food on the floor.

Topher: Gross, how could anyone like this?

Camera fades back to Scott eating his food and enjoying it.

Dakota: Okay, how do you enjoy this stuff?

Scott: Hey, I live on a farm after all, I'll eat anything.

The Alpha Warriors, minus Sky and Lightning, make their way to the cafeteria.

Jo: What's for breakfast?

Scott: I don't know, but it looks like mashed potatoes, but I don't care what it is, at least it's good.

Scott says as he takes another bite at his food.

 **Alpha Warriors Table**

The Alpha Warriors grab their trays, and sat down at their table.

Dave: Wait, where's the annoying athletes at, I thought they said they're getting breakfast early?

Jo: I knew it, they just ditched us.

Brick: I can specially see why they ditched you!

Brick yells across the table, Jo growls and throws her spoon across the table and hits Brick.

Brick: OW!

Brick rubs the right side of his head from the spoon.

Jo: Okay, so it's obviously Mr. and Mrs Athlete are in an alliance together.

Dawn: How do you know that?

Jo: Because they both "needed to use the restroom" yesterday, you can't tell me that's some coincidence. I know that they're in alliance.

Dave: Jo's right, we need to find away to split them up, throw the next challenge?

Jo: No, we're not throwing any challenges, the next time we lose, Sky or Lightning is going home, deal?

Jo looks at Ella and Dawn, Dawn just looks down in sadness.

Dawn: Fine.

Dawn said in an unhappy tone, Ella was shocked.

Ella: Dawn, but but-

Ella was interrupted by Dave.

Dave: So Ella, are you also in?

Ella: No, I don't really wanna in alliance, it's just not fitting to me.

* * *

 **Static**

Dave: Time to persuade her to join the alliance.

 **Static**

* * *

Dave: Look Ella, I know that you don't want to be an alliance, but trust me, this is good for you, come on, please Ella?

Ella looks at Dave, than looks down in sadness.

Ella: Okay, I agree.

* * *

 **Static**

Jo: If I even lose the bet and had to vote myself off, I'll probably still be in the game, while Brick for brains is making him a target for elimination, but I can't admit to him that he's the better leader than me, but he will.

Jo snickers.

 **Static**

Ella: I really don't like to be an alliance, I want the competition to be fair, but if Dawn joined, so might as well join too.

Ella sighed in sadness.

Ella: Why every time I stay on this island, the days get more worse for me?

 **Static**

* * *

 **Outside of the Cabins**

Meanwhile on the stairs of the Alpha Warriors' cabin, Lightning and Sky were chatting.

Sky: So what do you think today's challenge is gonna be?

Lightning: Today's challenge really needs to be a physical, I hate Jo's guts, but I have to agree with him, last challenges we're not really physical, except for the boxing one.

Sky: You know Jo's a girl, right?

Lightning: Oh yeah, Lightning knows that.

Sky giggles.

* * *

 **Static**

Sky: When I watched season four, the one of things that made me laugh was the fact Lightning can't tell that Jo was a girl, I mean don't blame him. Jo does dress like a tomboy, and her name is more boy like than girl like.

 **Static**

* * *

Lightning: Hey Sky, can I ask you a question? Sorry if Lightning is being annoying asking these questions.

Sky: No, go ahead, ask away.

Lightning: Why does short stuff as a grudge against us? He basically started disliking the Lightning since day one.

Sky: Short stuff, you mean Dave?

Lightning: Yeah.

Sky: Lightning, it's a long story, I'll tell you soon probably when this season is over.

Lightning: Can you at least give me the short part?

Sky starts to think.

Sky: You didn't watched Pahkitew Island, didn't you?

Lightning looks at Sky in an embarrassing look, and rub the side of his head.

Lightning: Yeah, sorry about that, Lightning was kinda in the hospital, during your season, from the fall when Lightning was in the balloon, and popped in the sky in All Stars… um no pun intended, of course, but Lightning knows that you made it to the finals in your debut season, like the Lightning did.

Sky giggles.

Sky: Don't worry, my name gets a lot of unintended puns, but I guess I'll give you the short version. Well it started-

The loudspeakers turned on, interrupting Sky.

Chris: Remaining victims, I mean competitors.

Chris snickers.

Chris: It's time to meet for your challenge, and let me just say that this challenge is going to end all. Everyone meet up in the meeting area, pronto!

The loudspeakers turned off.

Sky: Well it looks like it's too late, I'll tell ya later, let's get to the challenge.

Lightning: Alright.

* * *

 **Static**

Lightning: I need to figure out how short stuff has a grudge against me and Sky, there's gotta he some reason why.

 **Static**

* * *

 **Open Field**

All teams sat on the two large logs on the ground, on their prospective teams.

Jo: Where were you guys during breakfast?

Jo glares at Lightning and Sky.

Sky: We decided to skip breakfast.

Lightning: Yeah, so lay off.

Jo growls.

Chris blows his air horn.

Chris: Can I start talking now?... Good.

* * *

 **Static**

Jo: Lightning is really starting to push my buttons more than Brick.

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: Okay, so I heard a lot of complaining that last challenge was really boring, and I completely agree.

Jasmine: What's next, are we gonna sat all day on these logs?

Some the campers snickered at Jasmine's joke.

Chris: Oh wow, nice joke, but nope. The reason why yesterday's challenge plain and simple, because I was working on the obstacle course to end all obstacle courses!

All the competitors gasp.

Chris: The reason why I need the teams to be even is because of today's challenge. Remember in season four, and five point two, that both of the second episodes had an obstacle course challenge, right? Well guess what, since this Revenge of the Pahkitew Island, I'm combining some of my favorite obstacle courses from both seasons, to make the ultimate obstacle course, there will be grease and mud everywhere!

Dave: I was worried about grease before, but now mud, everywhere?! I think I'm gonna panic.

Dave starts to panic and shiver.

Jo: Calm down, it's just mud and grease, don't be a baby about it.

Brick: Let's go Survivors, let's win this challenge!

Chris: Teams follow me to the obstacle course.

 **Forest and the River**

All teams made meet up to the river in the forest, where the obstacle course is at.

Chris: Ah yeah, one more explanation, yesterday, the reason why Chef wasn't here in the cafeteria to serve you guys breakfast, because he was making the giant pancakes again!

Scene goes to the giant pancakes at the start of the obstacle.

Jo: Wait, the giant the pancakes were part of All Stars, what gives?

Chris: The first and last part of the obstacle course is not part of season four or five point two, the first challenge of the obstacle to pick a member of a team to eat your team's giant pancake, and remember these pancakes have been sitting here since Chef made them yesterday, so they're not really has good, which is enough pain to watch you eat them, then just laying traps in there, so I hope one of your members have a good stomach.

Chris snickers.

* * *

 **Static**

Jasmine: Okay, I'm kinda regretting that me and my team voted off Sugar now.

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: The last challenge is just a simple race to the finish line, the team that loses, will have a date to the bonfire ceremony. You can pick only the members of your team to participate in the pancake course, others will be chosen to participate by me.

Mike: So what are we gonna carry this time to the finish?

Chris: Oh yeah, you will be carrying a golden Chris statuette of your team color. Just placed it on the trees stump at the end of the obstacle course to earn victory. Alright teams, pick your person to take on the pancake course, now!

 **Alpha Warriors**

Jo: Alright, Dave you're going to eat the pancake.

Dave: What, why me?

Jo: You want to avoid all the germs in that mud or grease?

Dave: Okay, find I'll do it.

 **Blood Survivors**

Dakota: Okay, ew, I'm not eating those pancakes, especially if they been sitting there since yesterday.

Topher: Same here, the syrup can really mess up my hair.

Mike: Than's who's going to eat them?

Dakota: Wait

Dakota points at Scott.

Dakota: Didn't you say during breakfast that you can eat anything, right?

Scott: Right, I guess I'll take a crack out of it.

Chris: Alright, Dave and Scott, think fast!

Chris throws the Chris statuettes of their team color at Scott and Dave. Dave ducks and avoids it, while Scott gets hit.

Scott: OW!

Chris: Alright, time for me to pick your positions!

The scene goes to Scott and Dave at the pancakes.

Chris: At the start, it's going to be Scott versus Dave at the pancakes.

The scene goes to the grease log.

Chris: Then it's Dawn versus Dakota at the grease log!

The scene goes to the giant boot.

Chris: instead of the zip line to the other cliff, we have the giant boot where Lightning and Topher will be facing, but be careful, miss the jump or the boot doesn't kick you hard enough, you will fall in mud below.

Chris snickers as Lightning and Topher look down at the mud below. The scene goes to the grease tires.

Chris: Next is Sky versus Mike in the grease tires.

Scene goes to the wrecking ball alley.

Chris: Ella will race against Jasmine in wrecking ball alley.

Scene goes to race.

Chris: And finally, my favorite part is Brick versus Jo at the big race.

Jo and Brick were glaring at each other.

Chris: Who ever puts statue at the end of the stump at the big race, will win immunity, and the other team gets to say bye-bye to another player. Ready… set… go!

Chris blows his air horn, as Dave and Scott race to the pancakes. Dave takes one bite on his team's pancake and feels disgusted and barfs.

Dave: My god, this is so disgusting!

Meanwhile Scott was shoving down his pancake pieces in his mouth, Dave looks on.

* * *

 **Static**

Dave: How does he not get sick from this? Looks like I need to step up my game!

 **Static**

* * *

Dave takes a breath and starts to eat his pancake fast.

Dave: Oh god, this is so gross!

Scott: Oh come on, don't be a baby.

Dave glares at Scott, and starts eating his pancake a little faster than Scott.

Chris: Scott and Dave are neck and neck, anyone can finish the pancakes first, and who is gonna be? Find out right after the break.

 **Commercial Break**

Scene goes back to Dave and Scott eating their pancakes. Dave finally takes the last the bite of his pancake, and finishes it.

Chris: And Dave finishes first in the pancake.

Scott: Huh?

Scott was surprised that Dave finished first.

* * *

 **Static**

Dave: I think I'm gonna barf, I haven't eaten this disgusting in a long time, but at least I finished first.

Dave's cheeks got field with barf and was about to throw up.

 **Static**

* * *

Scene goes to Dave, holding the Chris statuette, running to the next obstacle.

Chris: And the Alpha Warriors have the lead!

While Dave was running, he ran into scuba bear, who was growling at him.

Chris: Or not.

Dave screamed and went the other way, scuba bear chased him. Scott finished his pancake and sneak through scuba bear had he was focusing on Dave.

Chris: Scott slips past scuba bear and the Blood Survivors take the lead!

Scott ran to the next obstacle course, and gave his teams' Chris statuette to Dakota.

Scott: Go, go!

Dakota: Okay fine, geez!

Scott turns his attention to Dawn.

Scott: So Dawn, hows the nature life?

Dawn just ignores him, and she crossed her arms, and turned to her back side.

Scott: Aw come one, you're still mad at me for the whole framing you thing?

Dawn: Of course I'm still mad at you, you sabotaged the Rats, and got my team to hate me, why wouldn't I still be mad at you?

Scott: Look Dawn, I know our past history isn't great, but trust me, I'm a changed man. I mean, you saw me during All Stars right?

Dawn: Look Scott, I really want to forgive you, but I just don't why I should.

Scott: Don't worry Dawn, I'll find a way.

* * *

 **Static**

Dawn: Does Scott really want to make things right? I hope, but I'm not forgiving yet.

 **Static**

Scott snickers

Scott: Oh Dawn, look how gullible you are, it's really cute, like you.

 **Flashback**

Scene goes to the flashback of the previous episode where Ella and Dawn are chatting.

Dawn: I found that very attractive, his ginger hair, those blue eyes, and cute little freckles.

The camera reveals that Scott was under the rock, eavesdropping on Dawn and Ella.

 **Flashback over**

Scott: I was planning to sabotaging the other team, but I decided to hear what Dawn says, I'm surprised she had a thing for me, and still does, something that I can take an advantage to do what I say.

Scott snickers again.

 **Static**

* * *

Meanwhile Dave was cornered in a tree by scuba bear, who was growling.

Dave: Looks like this is the end of me… unless.

* * *

 **Static**

Dave: Maybe this will work, I saw this before, I hope I can trick him.

 **Static**

* * *

Dave: Wait, before you eat me, I just want to say, what nice eyes you have?

Dave says in a questionable nervous tone, scuba bear stares at him, and smiles.

Dave: But those squirrels over there have better eyes than you, if only they were gone, you will have the betters eyes on this.

Dave said, pointing at squirrels. Scuba bear growls at the squirrels, the squirrels ran, and scuba bear chased them.

Dave: Ha! What a piece of cake!

Dave snickers as he starts running towards Dawn.

Dave: Here Dawn, take it.

Dave hands over his teams' Chris statuette to Dawn.

Scott: Well, guess our little conversation Dawn, good luck.

Scott says as he walks away and gave Dawn a wink, Dawn looks confused.

* * *

 **Static**

Dawn: Did Scott just wink at me? Maybe his trying to get me to forgive him, and it's really cute.

Dawn says as she daydreams.

 **Static**

* * *

Scene goes to Dakota in the middle of the grease log, trying to not slip off.

Dakota: Okay, just one easy step.

Dakota takes on small step, and lost her balance.

Dakota: Woah woah!

Dakota almost fell, but she controlled her balance.

Dakota: How am I suppose to get over this thing?

Dakota then saw Dawn easily going through the grease log with no sweat.

Chris: And it looks like the Alpha Warriors have the lead back, Dakota, you might as well go fast until you caused your team to be very behind.

Dakota: Fine, I'll try to faster.

But as Dakota took one step, she lost her balance and fell to the thorns as she screams in pain. Meanwhile Dawn gave her teams' Chris statuette to Lightning.

Dawn: Here you go, Lightning!

Lightning: Thanks Dawn!

Lightning says as he jogs to the next obstacle.

* * *

 **Static**

Dawn: Wow, I'm surprised Lightning didn't call me "Creepy Girl" this time, that's when you know that Lightning is changing his personality, his aura is literally saying it all over.

 **Static**

* * *

Dakota was covered in thorns and grease, walked over to Topher.

Dakota: Just take it!

Topher: Woah, what happened to you.

Dakota: I fell during the grease obstacle, just go!

Topher: Okay, geez!

Topher started jogging to the next obstacle. As Lightning got to the next obstacle, he was ready for the big boot to kick him to the next cliff this time, however as the boot came down, Lightning hopped on the boot and jumped, did a flip in the sky.

Lightning: Sha bam!

Lightning says in the sky, landing on the other cliff from the flip, leaving Sky, Mike, and Topher, who still on the other side, surprised.

* * *

 **Static**

Lightning: No way that big boot was gonna catch the Lightning by surprise again, Sha bam!

Lightning says as he flexed his muscles.

 **Static**

Sky starts up her confessional with a squeal

Sky: Wow, it's nice to meet a competition athlete like Lightning, time to show him what I can do as well!

 **Static**

* * *

Lightning give the his teams' Chris statuette to Sky.

Lightning: Good luck Sky!

Sky: Thanks Lightning, I'll try my best!

Sky started to run to the next obstacle, how ever Topher was still on the other side of the cliff.

Topher: Okay, let's do this.

The big boot cage down and kicked Topher, how ever it was too short and Topher noticed that he wasn't going to make it.

Topher: Oh no, Mike I'm not gonna make it, catch!

Tooher throws his teams' statuette to Mike, Mike catches it.

Mike: Got it!

Topher landed on the side of the cliff, and dropped down to the mud, screaming. As Topher landed in the mud he screamed-

Topher: MY HAIR!

Mike and Lightning both cringed at Topher's pain, but Mike started running to catch up to Sky.

Mike managed to catch up with Sky.

Mike: So you're an Olympian too?

Sky: Yep, I would love to see Svetlana in action in front of me, too bad she's gone.

Mike: Oh, so you watched season four and the first part of season five, huh?

Sky: Yep, one of my favorite characters is Svetlana, one of your multiple personalities.

As Sky and Mike we're running and chatting, they entered the grease tires. A log surprisingly popped up in one of of tires and caught Mike off guard and ran into it.

Chris: Forgot to tell you, since the grease tires were boring last year, I decided to make them interesting.

Chris snickers. As Sky was running, she prepared for one of the logs to pop up, as one did, she jumped on top of it, and jumped really high, did a flip and landed at the end of the grease tires. Lightning looked on, and was really impressed.

* * *

 **Static**

Lightning: Like I said before, Sky is one of the greatest athletes I ever met, she is better than Jo.

 **Static**

* * *

Mike got up fast, and started sprinting towards the end of the grease tires, he does and he catches up with Sky.

Sky: Wow, you catch up with me really quickly.

Mike: Yep, even though my multiple personalities are gone, I still have my traits of them, like Svetlana's speed.

Mike and Sky both reached wrecking ball alley, gave their teams' Chris statuettes to their team members.

Chris: The teams are neck and neck, and we're almost at the end!

Ella slowly walks on rolling pin.

Ella: This definitely doesn't look safe.

Out of nowhere a wrecking ball came out of nowhere on camera and hit Ella to the mud. Jasmine attempt to avoid the wrecking balls, as the first wrecking ball came out of nowhere, Jasmine manages to hold on to the wrecking ball.

Jasmine: Woah, woah, I'm getting dizzy!

Jasmine dizziness got her to puke, and to fall off and land on the mud.

Ella got back up, and attempted wrecking ball alley again, same for Jasmine. Ella attempted to go through wrecking ball alley by the rolling pin, while Jasmine attempted to hopped on each wrecking ball. Ella was half way there, a wrecking ball was heading her way, she noticed it and ducked by holding on to the rolling pin. Jasmine manages to hop on each wrecking ball and got to the end.

Jasmine: Yes!

Ella also completed the obstacle by slowly making her way to the end, by holding down the rolling pin. Both competitors started running towards the last obstacles.

Chris: Each team is still tied, who's going to win this challenge?

Ella and Jasmine got to Jo and Brick, who handed their team' Chris statuette to their team.

Chris: And it comes down to Jo and Brick, the last obstacle course, the big race, who's going to win for their team?

Jo: Are you ready to lose?

Brick: I should be asking same question to you, after I got this-

Brick was interrupted by a huge meatball that hit Brick in the face, and knocked him on the ground.

Chris was standing next to Chef, who had his meatball launcher.

Chris: Oh yeah, another thing I forgot to tell you, you will also be dodging Chef's meatballs from his launcher in the process of the race.

Jo hid behind a big rock.

Jo: McLean, why can't you just tell us from the beginning?

Chris: Why spoil my entertainment of you guys getting hurt by spoiling the surprise pain to you guys?

Chris snickers. Brick pulled the meatball off of his face, and hid behind the rock where Jo is hiding.

Brick: What are we supposed to do?

Jo: I got an Idea!

Brick gets out of his hiding spot, and started waving his hands at Chef.

Brick: Hey Chef, I think you're aiming sucks!

Chef growls and gets angry at Brick, as Chef keeps firing at Brick. Jo sneakily got out of her hiding spot, grabbed a big rock.

Jo: Hey Chef, think fast!

Chef stopped firing at Brick, and looked to see where Jo was at, only to get by a big rock, which Jo threw at him, that knocked him out. Chris cringed.

Chris: Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark.

Brick: Awesome throw Jo, you know we make a pretty good team.

Jo: Enough chatting, Brick for brains, unless you want to lose, which you are anyway.

Jo was laughing and running towards the finish.

Brick: Oh no you don't, this is mine!

Brick chased after Jo, they're both neck and neck, keep passing each other, over and over and had a fearsome look on their faces.

Chris: Who's gonna win, will it be Jo for the Alpha Warriors or will it be Brick for the Blood Survivors?!

Jo and Brick are close to the finish, which is was the tree stump to lay their Chris statuette on top. Jo and Brick started sprinting at this point, getting more closer and closer, they both dived at the end, and only to dirt dust was in the way to reveal the winner, as the dirt dust cleared, it revealed who and what team was the winner.

Chris: And Jo wins it for the Alpha Warriors!

The dust revealed that Jo had her arm reached of the top of stump where she was still holding on the Chris statuette and Brick was on the ground, tired from sprinting who didn't managed to get his Chris statuette on top the stump.

Jo: Yes!

Chris: Brick, I'll see you and the Blood Survivors tonight for the bonfire ceremony.

Brick groans.

* * *

 **Static**

Jo: Not surprised that I won, I knew I was the better leader and athlete at the start, but if I'm gonna be honest, Brick did put up a great fight, I was actually really tired.

 **Static**

* * *

Lightning: Wow, my team won four challenges in a row, finally Lightning isn't on a team of losers this time!

 **Static**

 **Time Lapse: Night**

 **Outside of the Cabins**

Outside of the cabins, Jo was waiting for Brick, smiling as well. Brick walked up slowly to Jo.

Jo: Oh hey Brick, did you have something to say to me?

Jo asked the rhetorical question to Brick in a sarcastically tone.

Brick: Okay fine, you're the better leader than me, fine I said it!

Brick crosses his arms and looked away.

Jo: I knew it from the start, but anyway, since you cost your team and you have to vote for yourself tonight, I wish I was gonna be there to experience it, anyway have a nice bonfire ceremony.

Jo walked and laughed, she was about to get in her cabin, until she saw Brick still there being sad, sitting down and looking at the stars. Jo stopped laughing and looked down, and sighed.

Jo: I can't believe I'm doing this.

Jo said to herself. Camera pan to Brick looking at the stars, and sitting down, he heard a familiar voice walk up to him.

Jo: Hey man, if it makes you feel better, you don't have to vote for yourself at the bonfire ceremony.

Jo said in a friendly tone. Jo sat down with Brick, also looking at the stars.

Brick: No, it's okay, a bet is a bet, what's the point anyway, I was a jerk to them, and I cost my team the win.

Jo giggles.

Jo: You know, you're still a pants wetter you know that?

Jo gives a brick a friendly punch to the shoulder, Brick laughs.

Brick: And you're still a girl who dresses like a dude, maybe I should confused you as a boy like Lightning did.

Brick gives a friendly shoulder punch back, and Jo and Brick both laugh together.

Brick: Well I better get going to the bonfire ceremony.

Jo:Before you go, here I want to give you this.

Jo handed him a folded piece of paper, and put it in one Brick's sealed pocket and sealed it.

Jo: Open it up, when you get the chance, okay?

Brick nodded and headed to the bonfire ceremony.

 **Bonfire Ceremony**

Chris: Blood Survivors, Dang four losses in the row, I'm considering that it's gonna be only two members left on this team, but anyway, you guys know what to do, get voting.

* * *

 **Static**

Mike: Sorry about this.

 **Static**

Scott: I was gonna vote off Mike next, until you came around.

 **Static**

Dakota: Well Topher told me to vote for him, and that I will do.

 **Static**

Brick: A bet is a bet.

 **Static**

* * *

Chris: Wow, The votes are unanimous! The following people are safe… Jasmine, Dakota, Mike, Topher, and Scott!

Chris tosses all of the marshmallows to the people that got called, Brick looks down and sighs.

Chris: Wow Brick, first day on the Blood Survivors and you're already out, you even voted for yourself.

Brick stands up.

Brick: Yeah, Jo and I made a bet that which team loses, we had to vote ourself off. Sorry guys that I was hard on you in the morning.

Mike: Apology accepted man.

Brick smiles and salutes.

The scene goes to Brick in the Arrow of Shame.

Chris: Well goodbye Brick, DISMISS!

Chris says as he pushes the button, sending Brick to the sky, screaming.

Chris: Well that's one soldier down. Who's gonna be next person that's going to be fling by the Arrow of Shame, will the Blood Survivors keep losing challenges and remain only two players? Find out on the next episode… Total. Drama. Revenge of the Pahkitew Island!

Instead of the episode ending, the camera focuses on familiar building. A scream can heard in the distance, from being flung by the Arrow of Shame, Brick landed in the water and looked at the building.

Brick: Wait, is this playa de losers, where the eliminated contestants go?

The building was non other than playa de losers, Brick washed up on the beach, he looks in his pocket where Jo put the folded piece of paper in, he unfolds the paper and reveals the words "Call me" and it was Jo's phone number written down, Brick smiles and put it back in his pocket, as Brick walks on the dock, and into the entrance of playa de losers.

* * *

 **End of Episode 5**

 **Dakota- Brick**

 **Scott- Brick**

 **Jasmine- Brick**

 **Mike- Brick**

 **Topher- Brick**

 **Brick- Brick**

 **Teams**

 **Alpha Warriors- Dave, Jo, Ella, Sky, Lightning, Dawn**

 **Blood Survivors- Mike, Jasmine, Scott, Dakota, Topher**

 **Elimination**

 **16th- Max (The Super Villian)**

 **15th- Sugar (The Pageant Queen)**

 **14th- Anne Maria (The Jersey Shore Reject)**

 **13th- Shawn (The Zombie Conspiracy Nut)**

 **12th- Brick (The Cadet)**

 **Conclusion**

 **That's the end of episode 5, and yes I decided to bring back playa de losers, and yep it will have the already and future eliminated competitors, and I'm planning to do an episode on playa de losers in the future of this season, so the eliminated competitors can make their final appearance before as the peanut gallery in the final. Sorry for all Brick fans for eliminating him, I was actually planned to Brick actually not switch teams and end Blood Survivors losing streak, but decided make him switch teams, so we can have Jo versus Brick again. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the episode, and please review. Stay tune for Episode 6!**


End file.
